Dimensional Heroes: Miraculous Season 2
by jexi the hunter
Summary: As our heroes gear up for a relaxing vacay in Paris, dark shadows begin to gather in its underbelly, giving rise to new evils as well as new heroes.
1. The Collector

Paris, the city of Lights, a place that is said to spur more romance than any other city in the world. However, romance is not all that is within the city…

"Wow...can't believe we're back here. Feels like it's been forever." Lucy said.

"Consider we fought against gods, fighters and the like...it makes sense." Rainbow said.

"Alright! I am ready to FINALLY get a normal vacation!" Alkal cheered.

"Same here. Since we'll be here for a while, it'll finally be the perfect chance to work on my next film." Odd said.

"Hopefully we'll be able to relax, and it looks like there's going to be an upcoming music festival." Ace said.

"A music festival?" David asked.

"Yeah, looks like all of Paris's big names are attending, along with a few local concerts." Hope said. "Hey, you should set up for the festival, David."

"That's exactly what we plan to do. We're gonna be busy getting ready." Scott said.

"Yeah...I just want a normal vacation just like everyone else. So...Ace, no mentioning a certain villain here." Sunset said.

"What about the weird doll walking by itself outside?" Titanica said pointing outside as a small kitten plush walked on its own.

"Don't look at me, I'm keeping my mouth shut." Ace said.

"Somehow I doubt this is villain related." Jexi said as they got out and followed it to a large makeshift house. "Huh? Is this...made of sweets?"

"This is odd. Who lives in a house made of candy?" Spade asked.

"Oh, don't get us started on that." Hope said before the door opened as a young girl approached.

"Ah, little kitty. You've come back." she said picking it up before looking to the group. "Uh...goodbye." she said slowly shutting the door.

"What the heck was that all about?" Ochako said.

"Wait...I recognize her from that Color Fighters book. That's Loli, a user of the Doll Style." Sci-Twi said.

"Is that so?" Jexi said. "But it makes you wonder why she's…" he said before a man in white and yellow robes approached.

"Hey...you're the Hero Alliance, aren't you?" he said. "Then please leave. I'm too busy with my latest masterpiece." he added, holding a paper swan.

"Wait, what? We're not in your way, were just here on vacation." Hope said.

"That's a lie. You clearly know nothing about the art of origami!" he said.

"...Question. How is folding paper 'art'? It seems like something anybody could do." Eddy said.

"You dare...insult my art?" he said reaching for something before someone stopped him.

"Let it go, Litmus. They are not enemies." said a man in an archery costume. "They're allies of Master Rain Bow."

"What? But they..!" the man named Litmus protested.

"Ease up." the man said. "You must excuse Litmus. He's normally well tempered but explodes in rage when someone insults his art form."

"Oh, good to know." Hope said looking at Eddy.

"Apologize, Eddy. Origami is a sacred Japanese art, you know." David said.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I insulted your art." Eddy said to Litmus.

"So you two are Color Fighters as well." Hope said. "And you are….?" He asked the archer.

"My name is Archie, I'm a user of the Arrow Style." he said. "Litmus is a user of the Paper Style."

"Wow, three Color Fighters met here in one day." Hagakure said.

"Actually there are seven of us here. But they're in the city right now gathering info and provisions." Archie said.

"For what?" Reflet asked.

"You really shouldn't get involved. As you said, you're on vacation." Archie said. "Besides, its secret info that cannot be shared with non-color fighters."

"How about us, then?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah, we're Color Fighters." Scarlet said.

"But...um...oh what do I do? This info is secret but they are sort of like family. Well...I guess it couldn't hurt to share with just you five." Archie said.

"Actually, six. I'm one too." Francisca said.

"Okay, six. Just come in quickly." Archie said.

The six fighters followed Litmus and Archie into the candy house as the door closed.

"Okay… that was weird." Hagakure said.

"Please, sit anywhere you like." Archie said. "Allow me to pour you some tea."

"That would be nice, thanks." Francisca said.

"So, what have you been up to?" Sectonia asked. "If it really is top secret, then it must be very important."

"Well there's no harm in sharing. We're doing this cause our master had a premonition." Loli said sitting at the table.

"A premonition? About what?" David asked.

"We don't know. But there have been stirs in the darkness." Archie said. "Ever since the fall of the Dark Kingdom along with a number of powerful villains defeats and/or deaths, Harlequin and Mime being the major ones, there's been a vacuum of power in the criminal underworld. Powerful forces are fighting, trying to claim the top for themselves."

"Normally this would be something to ignore but...Master saw a major event involving many of those evils coming here." Litmus said.

"Here? In Paris?" Scarlet asked. "Did his vision show when exactly?"

"Unfortunately not. All we know is that it will happen in this city soon in the future." Archie said.

"And things got more suspicious cause...according to a guy we had inside the Universal Prison...he saw Boba Fett talking with a certain prisoner." Loli said.

"Boba Fett ... that Mandalorian bounty hunter we ran into on Cloud City? I thought he wasn't gonna be an issue, he mentioned he was done with multiversal villainy." Hope said.

"Well apparently he changed his mind. The person he spoke with was Tin. The key words talked about were device, Lost Universe and Ace." Litmus said.

"Our Ace?" Francisca asked.

"No. Another one. He was part of this Royal Flush gang we fought against during the battle against the Hundred Demons." Jexi said.

"As you may know, after Harlequin died, the Royal Flush was disbanded. Ace, or rather Achilles Flux, is currently living a quiet life here in Paris with his mother." Litmus said. "Which is another factor in why we're here."

"You're trying to get to Achilles before they do, right?" David asked.

"We tried that but he pushed us aside saying he wants nothing to do with heroes and villains. It's clear he has no intention of giving up his peaceful life." Archie said.

"I see. Knowing what kind of guy Harlequin is from what Hope told us, I can't exactly blame him." Francisca said.

"Yes. Normally we'd just leave him be. But...recently, a gravesite in a cemetery in the Beast Universe was dug up. The grave belonged to Mime." Litmus said.

"What? Who would…" Jexi said before a photo was shown. "You're joking right?" he said seeing DaDan in the photo.

"This was taken by the security camera at the gates. However, nothing was taken from the grave." Archie said.

"That's odd. He dug up the grave but didn't take anything?" Hope said. "Unless he was after some info."

"That's what we thought of as well. If he was after info, then there wouldn't be any point to steal from the grave. The info was likely Achilles' location." Archie said. "While DaDan has been sighted in Paris, we've yet to see Boba...that may be a good thing."

"Loli sent one of her dolls to tail him. She can see anything the dolls see." Litmus said.

"Nothing big yet." Loli said. "It looks like he's going to some mansion. The Agreste Mansion."

"I knew it. He's going to strike a deal with...him." David said.

"Hm? Who are you referring to?" Scarlet said.

"We figured something out the last time we were here. I prefer not to share it for Ladybug and Cat Noir's sakes." David said.

"From the contents...I can assume this is a bad thing." Archie said. "We won't pry any further."

"Wait...some more people showed up. A big fat kitty." Loli said.

"Pete?" Jexi said.

"And some other guy...someone in all black with gray on his mask." Loli said.

"Wait...the guy from the Training Camp. The cloning villain. Twice." Hope said.

"It's clear something's going on here." Jexi said. "It's not some coincidence they're gathering here at the same place."

"So much for a relaxing vacation." David said.

"Hmm. I think it's best we end the discussion here for today." Archie said. "This is a lot of new info to process through."

"We understand." Sectonia said.

"Remember, keep this information secret. If this gets out, it could cause a panic for the citizens." Litmus said.

"Don't worry. We're pretty good at keeping these kinds of things tight-lipped." David said.

"Hey, some kid just showed up." Loli said. "I don't know him."

"Kid? Adrien." Jexi said. "I forgot he was going to head home today."

"So? What's the big deal?" Hope asked.

"Did you forget we stole you know what from his dad's study?" Jexi said.

"The book." Hope realized as they left the house.

"Huh...did I say something I shouldn't have?" Loli said confused.

They ran into the Galaxy King and rushed into Levy's room.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Levy said.

"Sorry Levy but its an emergency, do you still have 'that' book?" Ace asked.

"I'm sorry but it's not here anymore." Levy said.

"Could Marinette have taken it?" Aluche asked.

"She couldn't have taken it cause I gave it to her." Levy said.

"What? Where is she?" ZS demanded.

"Chill. Tikki told her it was time to meet the master so I gave her the book and they went to Fu's place." Levy said.

"Oh well that's good, right? Marinette and Adrien may get new powers." Papelne said.

"Uh huh...that would be true if one half of that duo wasn't about to get punished." Dan said.

"Adrien." Aya said.

"He was in the room with us when we took the book." Nami said. "He's going to get punished for a crime we committed."

"We can't let that happen!" ZS said, turning to bolt out the room...before stopping. "Wait, what are we going to do? We can't just confess to the crime, can we?"

"Wait, what about the cameras Mari planted in the mansion? Maybe we could see what's happening first before we do anything." Ace said.

"Yeah...maybe that might be the right approach." Tails said as they tuned into the camera feed before they saw him tearing apart his private studio.

"Yeesh, talk about a tantrum." Kagura said.

"That anger stems from a feeling I know too well. That's the anger of betrayal." Robin said.

"So he's been betrayed before?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh...more like he feels betrayed." Sonic said.

"It was his son he accuses." Elementa said.

"Okay...he just left the room." Mari said. "But to where...I have no clue."

Meanwhile in a dark room filled with butterflies…

"Now go, my akuma!" Hawk Moth said as an akuma flew around the room. "Dark Wings...Fall!" he said reverting to normal.

"Master...why is the akuma still here?" Nooroo asked.

"I must become someone else to lead them astray." Gabriel said removing his brooch. "I renounce you!" he said as Nooroo went into the miraculous. "Temporarily, of course." he said as light shined on a single book as he held it up. "Come! Make me into the next villain!" he said as it flew into it, transforming him into a man dressed in white and black. "Haha. Behold! I am now the Collector! My book of inspiration was taken from me, so I will now fill this book with new ideas...maybe claim a miraculous or two on the way!" he said laughing.

Back on the Galaxy King

"We got a villain alert!" Mari said bringing up one of the cameras showing the Collector. "(Huh, so that's his game.)"

"Gabriel akumatized himself? That doesn't make any sense." David said.

"It would if he thought someone was close to figuring him out." Jexi said.

"Exactly, he's planning to lead Ladybug and Cat Noir astray from finding out his identity as Hawk Moth." Mari said as they saw the Collector trap Adrien's bodyguard in the book.

"So his power allows him to trap anyone who touches that book inside its pages." Izuku said.

"And like all akumatized villains powers, there's always a weakness." Mari said.

"Well we'd better figure it out fast, looks like Gaberiel's planning on collecting more than just his bodyguard and assistant." Hope said as the collector proceeded to go out into Paris.

"Oh my god! He's taken the Louvre!" Angie said.

"He's taken more than that. Jagged Stone, the news, the mayor...even the Eiffel Tower." Rainbow said. "He's gone nuts."

"Whatever it takes to keep his identity secret, but he's going too far with this. We've gotta stop him." Hope said.

It was later back at the Agreste Mansion that Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived with the heroes in tow.

"Where's Gabriel Agreste?!" Cat Noir demanded.

"There is no more Gabriel Agreste." a voice said as they saw the collector on the stairway. "There's only...the Collector!" he said tossing his book at them.

"Watch out!" Izuku said as they dodged, the book absorbing the front door.

"If that book touches us, it's game over." Kaminari said.

"Hmm, I think the book can only hold as much as the number of pages it has, so we just have to fill it up with random objects and he'll be powerless." Simon whispered.

"Good plan, but we have no idea how to do-WHOA!" Hope said dodging the book again.

"You heroes will be the perfect centerpieces for my new book of inspiration, along with Ladybug and Cat Noir." The Collector said.

"Adrien's room, go!" Aya said.

"You can't escape!" The Collector said as he chased them to Adrien's room.

"Well, at least we know Gabriel Agreste can't be Hawk Moth since he's akumatized, right?" Cat Noir asked.

"I somehow doubt that's the case." David said.

"Wait...this gives me an idea." Vector said grabbing a number of CDs. "Hey! Hot tracks, coming at ya!" he said tossing CD after CD at him only for the Collector to counter with the book.

"That's it!" Papelne said. "Vector, keep throwing CDs at the Collector and don't stop!"

"On it!" Vector said throwing CD after CD as the Collector absorbed them. "Uh oh...outta ammo!" he said.

"Enough!" the Collector said knocking them back. "I am tired of this." he said approaching Ladybug with the book. But the moment the book touched her, nothing happened. "What?" he said looking through. "All the pages are full!"

"Should've considered a bigger book!" Hagakure said snatching the book from his hands. "Your collecting days are over!" she said ripping it up as the Akuma flew out.

Ladybug quickly captured the Akuma and purified it and fixing everything.

"Huh? What...what am I doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"It's a LONG story. Let's get you back inside so you can rest." David said.

"Thank you. All of you." Gabriel said before realizing. "Adrien! Is he…"

"No worries. Your son's okay." Jexi said.

"Thank goodness. He means so much to me, you know." Gabriel said. "After my wife vanished...he's the only precious thing I care for in this world."

"Gabriel, there's something you should know. Adrien… he didn't lose your book." Hope said. "Truth is…"

"Truth is that...it looked amazing and I wanted to take a peek so I ended up taking it without asking." Marinette said appearing suddenly. "So I...wanna return it." she said holding it.

"Oh...I...I see." Gabriel said taking it.

"Uh...just curious but...where did you get that?" Marinette asked.

"It was a gift from a trip me and my wife took to Tibet." Gabriel said.

"Tibet, huh? That's all the way in China." David said.

"Interesting." Ace said.

"Since Adrien didn't lose the book, I will allow him to return to school." Gabriel said. "Now...please leave my house. I'd like to be alone with my son."

"No problem, sir. Stay safe." Hope said as the heroes left.

"Great work you guys." Mari said before taking her glasses off and cleaning them. "Seems Gabriel wants to keep his Hawk Moth identity a secret from Adrien as much as we do."

"Yeah. He might have his own reasons why he's using the Butterfly Miraculous for evil. But until we know what the Miraculous can actually do, we'll never know what he wants." Hope said.

"And we'll still keep it secret from Marinette and Adrien all the same too." Mari said. "I hope one day they find the truth later on in the future."

"Can't believe we lost the book." Miles said.

"Well...that's not true." Levy said as they returned to the ship as she took out a familiar-looking book from her desk.

"The spellbook? But how?" Hope asked.

"Remember when we were back in the redux? Well...I figured a situation like this might pop up so...I made a copy." Levy said.

"And Master Fu may have done the same thing. So we're not without the knowledge after all." Hope said.

"Yes and now I can work on translating the book without fear of having to lose it." Levy said.

"We'll be counting on you." Emiya said.

Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel scrolled through his computer showing multiple pages of the book.

"I don't get it. If you already made a copy, why go nuts over that book?" DaDan asked.

"It was all necessary to maintain my cover." Gabriel said.

"I don't know...those heroes don't seem like the type to be fooled easily." Techno said.

"I'm very well aware they might already know who I really am." Gabriel said. "Even when I noticed these one day." he said holding one of Mari's cameras.

"You're pretty clever." Pete said.

"But isn't this kinda risky? I mean, they might reveal you to the world!" Twice said.

"No...they won't." Gabriel said.

"How can you be sure?" Bloody Eyes asked. "A Secret this big is too monumental to be hidden. Gabriel Agreste, fashion mogul, is the evil and dark Hawk Moth."

"Because if they out me, not only would it incriminate me but also my family as well." Gabriel said.

"Ah, I see. So they wouldn't mention it in front of Adrien, not liking how he might react." DaDan said.

"I need to make this clear in front of all of you." Gabriel said. "The last thing I want, more than anything ...is her back. Techno was it...you want me to join your little group right? I will do so but under one condition, you must promise to help me fulfill my long-time wish."

"A wish huh? Sure, I can work with that." Techno said.

"Perfect." Gabriel smiled as he led the group to his lair and pulling out the Butterfly Miraculous once again, summoning Nooroo. "Happy to see me again?"

"At your service, master." Nooroo said. "Um… who are they?"

"Our new partners." Gabriel said putting the miraculous on. "Nooroo, Dark Wings! Rise!" he said as Nooroo flew in as he became Hawk Moth once more.

"Just like old times, eh Hawk Moth?" Pete asked. "Remember, you and I did work well that one week huh?"

"Hmm. Indeed. But now...we have this new group of...let's say friends...to plan with." Hawk Moth said.

"Hehehe. See? The League of Villains, Maleficent's Faction and now Hawk Moth have joined our cause. Does this not please you, master?" DaDan asked Techno.

"Things are going rather smoothly. It won't be long before we announce ourselves to the worlds." Techno smiled as he walked into the light. "And when we do...a new era will begin for villains across the Multiverse."

"That's right. The Rebirth of the Universal Villains!" DaDan said. "I can't help but laugh when I think of how close our dream is!"

"Patience, kid. We can't just rush into this. Those hero guys find out about this, they'll crush us. Like we care." Twice said.

"Ugh, did Tomura really have to have us bring him along? He's killing our vibes here." Pete said.

"Hey, watch it, tubby. He wants to make sure you guys are legit. Not some wannabee's like the first Universal Villains." Twice said.

"I wouldn't worry about his personality. I've heard he has the ability to create clones of anyone he…" DaDan said before he was punched.

"Hey! No spoilers, okay!" Twice said.

"Okay, we don't need to know right now! But for goodness sake, don't hit my friend!" Techno said, helping DaDan up.

"Right. Sorry. Got carried away there." Twice said.

"The important thing is, we are now one." Hawk Moth said. "And with Ladybug and Cat Noir not knowing my identity, I can now resume my quest to capture their Miraculous. All I need now… is my next prey."


	2. Despair Bear

"Hmm." Mari said.

"What's up, Mari?" Hope asked.

"Well, that Chloé Bourgeois is sometimes at the center of a villain attack." Mari said.

"Tell us something we don't know. That girl's so rotten I doubt she's human. I have this theory that she's a vampire." Rainbow said.

"Um...wouldn't she have exploded from the sun by now if she was?" Nero asked.

"Maybe...either way I got a bunch of stakes in my room and I'm not afraid to use them." Rainbow said.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't be too paranoid about Chloe. Sure, she's sparked some villains here and there, but that doesn't mean she's no less a victim herself." Hope said.

"That's right, she was transformed into Antibug." Titanica said.

"That doesn't excuse her for acting the way she does." Jexi said.

"Look, you don't have to like CChloe, but II bet she has her soft side too." Hope said. "I mean, look. She invited us to a party going down at the hotel tonight."

"And by invited you mean, you wanna have us show up unannounced." Ranma said.

"Hope, I realize you wanna see the good in everyone but...that girl is as evil as I was and I was pretty bad." Aria said.

"Same here. But still...I wonder…" Sectonia said.

"You okay, Sectonia?" Sachiko asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Sectonia said. "She just...reminded me a little of my old self for some reason."

"So you're saying that she's vain on the outside cause she's insecure on the inside?" Leanne asked.

"Yes. That might be it." Sectonia said.

"Huh...guess that makes some sort of strange sense in a way." Aelita said.

Meanwhile at Hawk Moth's hideout….

"I just checked social media feed all over Paris." DaDan snickered. "To make up for a fire alarm botch she caused that got the whole school to be punished, Chloe's gonna try to prove she's nice by throwing her whole class a party at the Grand PParis Hotel."

He was then smacked by Twice.

"Take this seriously, kid. Who cares if some rich kid's having a party?" Twice said.

"That rich kid is apparently the most common cause of negative emotion in the city." Techno pointed out.

"Yes, I'm well aware." Hawk Moth said. "If we're lucky...I might be able to create a new pawn from it."

"Go ahead. In the meantime...let's have a little...clean up." Pete said smashing one of the hidden cameras.

_Back at the Galaxy King…_

"Looks like they're starting to notice the cameras Mari placed in the mansion." Hope said.

"Of course they would. There's such a large group there." Mayumi said.

"So much for continued surveillance. But not like we needed the cameras in there anymore. We already have the info we need to know." Jexi said.

"Yeah, no worry no mind." Mari said.

"Hey, guys. Look there. Some kid with a sword." Mina said seeing a student with a sword on his back.

"Wait...that's...that's him. That's Ace." Fuyuhiko said.

"Achilles Flux…" Hope said. "He seems more...approachable now."

"Let's go then. We might be able to speak with him." Jet said.

"You guys go to the party, I'll keep an eye on things here and contact you if there's a villain attack." Mari said.

They followed him to the hotel where the party was in full swing.

"Okay, plan's simple. One of us needs to slowly approach him." Jexi said.

"It should be someone that Achilles can easily talk to. He's not that into heroes now." Hope said.

"He's not into heroes. He just isn't fond of us cause we were the ones who beat him."" Jexi said.

"In that case, it should probably be someone he doesn't know." Jesse said.

"That's right. The Brave Adventurers, Spirit Force and Team Chronicle weren't with us when we fought him. Any of them could easily get close to him." Jexi said.

"I'll do it." Jesse said.

"Damn. Why did I even go to this thing. Then again, she said I'd be sleeping outside if I don't socialize more." Achilles groaned.

"Um… Excuse me." Jesse said.

"Huh...Oh...uh...hey." Achilles said. "You got dragged into this too huh?"

"In a way, yes. I noticed you standing here all alone. You're not much into parties, are you?" Jesse asked.

"It's not my thing. Truth is I haven't socialized much since this big fight I got into a while back." he said.

"Yeesh, that must've been rough. Me, I didn't socialize much at first because I was worried about fitting in." Jesse said.

"Fitting in...not much of a worry for me." Achilles said. "I've never really cared about what people thought of me."

"That's a very strong statement there. A lot of people don't have that kind of mentality." Jesse said.

"Yeah. My name's Achilles. Achilles Flux." he said.

"Jesse Reynolds. A pleasure to meet you." Jesse said.

"Same. From the looks of you...you're a swordsman too. One sword or two?" Achilles asked.

"Single-sword." Jesse said.

"I used to be a two sword wielder but...after they broke apart in this fight, I had them put together into one so...just one for me too." Achilles said.

"Combining both swords into one. That sounds pretty neat." Jesse said.

"Thanks. Though I don't use it much since I started living an ordinary life." Achilles said.

"A normal life, huh? You're pretty lucky, considering everything that's going on." Jesse said.

"Yeah. We moved here after all that happened in the Beast Universe, me and my mom. She's an artist and got us a place in this old studio. Though...I wasn't always this chill. I was actually pretty arrogant and vain." Achilles said. "Following this masked freak around like his personal lap dog. I was lost till this Scarlet haired woman broke me out of that illusion."

"Brainwashing, huh? Can't exactly blame you there. Any normal person would crack after that." Jesse said.

"Yeah...though there was this one guy in this gang I was in who never cracked. This nut who kept proclaiming himself as a hero." Achilles said. "Though...I can't help but envy him. He had the strength I never had. I was the weakest in that group so I was easy prey."

"This guy… what was his name?" Jesse asked.

"Everyone in that group...believe it or not were distant half siblings of mine. Heart, Club, Spade and Diamond. Leon Flux, Caesar Flux, Marvin Flux and Diana Flux." Achilles said.

"Leon Flux, huh? I wonder how he's doing now…" Jesse said.

"I still keep in contact with those four. Leon's gone and joined some group of heroes on that New World Place. Caesar's gone straight and working construction. Marvin's been doing well serving as an officer in the Universal Police. Diana, I hear she's enrolled at the Magic Academy in the Magic Universe with her younger sister." Achilles said.

"Seems like they're doing really well. If you ask me, I think it was a good thing Harlequin went down for the count." Jesse said.

"So, you knew who I was before meeting me, huh." Achilles said.

"Wait, that was you?" Jesse asked.

"No...I mean you knew I worked for him." Achilles said.

"I was only going off on…" Jesse said.

"Hey, relax." Achilles said. "I don't mind. You seem like a cool guy. Jesse Reynolds...of the Zodiac Sword Fighting Style."

"Wait, you know about that?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. I know. Your old master...he was the one who showed me how to even hold a sword. I even heard how you took out his killer." Achilles said. "So...guess what I'm saying is...glad I met you." he said heading out.

"Whew… Close call." Jesse said.

"Hey, Jesse?" Mari said over the comm.

"Let me guess, an akumatized villain has appeared?" Jesse asked.

"Yup, he's called Despair Bear, or better known as Chloe's butler, Jean. Though I think you can guess what the akumatized object is." Mari said.

"I think I can… Chloe's old stuffed bear." Jesse said.

"Got it in one. As for his power, anyone he latches onto becomes under his control." Mari said.

"And it looks like I'm caught in the middle." Jesse said as he dodged an attack.

"C'mere you little… oof!" Gemini said almost crashing into Jesse. "Whoops, sorry Jess! That bear's hard to catch."

"Be careful, Gemini. If he touches you, you'll be nothing but a mindless slave." Jesse said.

"Yeah, we've noticed. He's been causing chaos ever since he showed up." Gemini said. "Know anyway to stop him?"

"Wait, he's made of cloth… Find a string to sever." Jesse said.

"I kinda meant catching him." Gemini said.

"That's the idea. The akuma must be in the bear, so if we attach the string to something, we'll be able to limit his movements." Jesse said.

"Oh, I get it!" Gemini said grabbing a fork off a table. "We gotta lure him up to the top floor, then we can trap him."

"Chloe, open the door to the rooftop. I've got an idea." Jesse said.

"About time!" Chole said as they headed up to the roof.

"You're not getting away, Chloe-kins!" Despair Bear said possessing Cat Noir and running after them.

Up on the roof, Gemini and Jesse baited Despair Bear in, having Jesse combat Cat Noir while Gemini attached the string to the fork. She then threw it over to a nearby umbrella where Chloe was standing.

"Alright, it's ready!" Chloe said.

"Thanks, you two." Jesse said. "Wind Blade!" he said as a gust of wind was fired from his Keyblade and hits the umbrella, causing it to spin.

"What? No!" Despair Bear said as it was pulled onto the umbrella.

"Now, break the string!" Jesse said.

"On it." Chloe said as she struggled a bit at first, but manages to break the string.

"There." Jesse said as the Akuma was caught and purified with the damage done reversed.

"Phew. That was easy." Gemini said.

"Well, not when you have to try to avoid direct contact." Jesse joked.

"Nice job you two." Mari said.

'Yeah...now...let's get out of this place." Jexi said.

_Back at the Galaxy King…._

"That was a nice talk you had with Achilles, Jesse. He really seems to connect with you." Hope said.

"I was surprised too. I didn't even know my master even had him as a student." Jesse said.

"Must not have been around long enough for him to tell ya." Gray said.

"Maybe, but he did seem to know me. To be honest, I was kinda sweating for a moment." Jesse said.

"He seems like a good guy, who knows, you two may become friendly rivals in the future." Tamamo said.

"Maybe, maybe." Jesse said.


	3. Prime Queen

Leia was in her room, looking over the paper she published concerning the events caused by Odin.

"Hey there, Leia. Wait...is that the report you're giving on the show today?" Usopp said.

"How can it not be. Of all the papers I published while travelling with you all, I feel like this is my best one yet." Leia said.

"It's really awesome that Nadja is letting you present this report on her show." Hope said.

"I feel nervous, though. I've never actually been on a talk show before." Leia said as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello there, Leia. How is my budding reporter?" a voice asked on the other end.

"B-Boss?! I-I'm doing great." Leia said.

"I've heard. That paper you published is the best thing I've ever read. In fact… It was so good, that I've got an offer of transfer with the Multiversal Record." the voice said.

"The Multiversal Record? It was that highly regarded?" Leia asked.

"They said that they really need a reporter like you who's not afraid to be at the scene to get the truth of the matters." the voice said.

"Th-thank you, sir. This is a really big offer." Leia said.

"Of course it is. But I understand that government papers tend to twist things to save face, so it's up to you whether to take this offer or not. I'll give you some time to think about it." the voice said as he hung up.

"Multiversal Record...I've heard of it. It's a competing paper with the Multiversal Economic Journal. The paper run by Morgans." Jexi said.

"I don't know… Should I do it? I mean, it's a huge offer, but I don't want to risk my papers about our travels becoming scandals." Leia said.

"If you want my opinion, I think you should let it go." Eddy said. "If there's one thing I know, it's that people in charge of the news are bigger scammers than me. But then again, it's up to you."

"Didn't you do something like that at one point, Eddy?" Magnamon asked. "With your school's paper, if I heard right."

"Yeah, how do you think I learned about that tidbit?" Eddy answered.

"Anyway… just tell the truth and you'll be fine. Honesty is the best policy." Applejack said. "Just repeat that to yourself and you'll do just fine."

As if on cue, the alarm started to go off.

"What the heck?!" Rainbow asked as all the screens on the ship suddenly tuned in to a villain with a pixel like face.

"Welcome to an all new show hosted by me, Prime Queen! Don't be bemused, it's just the news!" she laughed. "Ladybug and Cat Noir denied all of you loyal fans the opportunity to see them confess their love for one another. I've prepared a series of trials to see just how far they and their hero friends will go to keep the truth hidden from us."

"Nadja must've gotten evilized when Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't appeal to Nadja's apparent scoop." Hope said.

"See, this is why you can't jump to conclusions when it comes to news. I mean, look at Leia's work, it's all thought out." Connie said.

"Like she said, her name is Prime Queen, and as for her power, she can travel between Television screens." Mari said.

"Well we're not going to play her game. In fact...we're going to bring her here." Rainbow said leading them into a room built like a talk show set.

"What the heck? How did we not know about this?" Jexi said.

"I don't know but this is quite impressive." Ace said.

"Yes. And it's also how we're going to trap her. We're gonna hijack her hijacking." Tails said.

"Right. Luckily, we have the best journalist in the biz right here." Rainbow said.

"Okay...cameras rolling and...we're live now." Tails said as all the TV screen's across Paris tuned into the scene that was shooting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my latest paper is about the recent events that took place in the Warrior Universe." Leia said. "Note that the following events may seem unbelievable, but as someone who was at the scene of the events, I am more than willing to give an accurate report on the events. The events that occurred were under the pretense of the Greek God, Zeus. He used bracelets that bared resemblance of a snake to gather the greatest warriors in history to overcome an impending invasion by the Norse God, Odin, who was so overcome with paranoia from surviving Ragnarok that he decided that the only way to ensure his own survival was to wipe out everything else in the entire known multiverse. But, just when all hope seemed lost, the gathered warriors banded together and formed a coalition to defeat Odin. The war was long and grueling, even lasting several months, but in the end, the Norse God fell at the hands of the Coalition. The long battle ended, the warriors celebrated in victory before returning to their respective eras. These events show that it doesn't matter who you are or where or even when you're from. Rays of hope in the face of despair can come from anyone, even those that no one even expects."

"Hey!" Prime Queen said entering the makeshift studio. "This is supposed to be my scoop, not yours!"

"Your scoop? You were so desperate to keep your show running that you resorted to gossip. That is not what a reporter is supposed to do." Leia said.

"Oh please. No one cares about the news unless you supply it with what people want to hear." Prime Queen said.

"Is that just another way of saying that my report is not up to your standards?" Leia asked.

"What are you talking about? You were going to be on my show, it was just ruined because love was not confessed!" Prime Queen stated.

"Believe me, I know how it feels." Leia said. "When I started out, I was just writing my own opinions about things I thought was interesting. But after all of the interviews and travelling I've done, I realized I was going about it the wrong way. Our job as journalists is to present an objective and accurate perspective and let the readers come to their own conclusions. Objectivity and accuracy, those two are the key points to any report."

"But that's not what the public wants to hear! First I'll get rid of you, and then I'll…" she said before something struck her as she fell.

"Wow...what an ego." Sinon said holding a tranq gun.

"Sorry, but Leia is in the right here, Nadja." Applejack said removing the ratings reader on her wrist. "Truth is all that matters with news." she said smashing it as the Akuma flew out into Paris to be caught and purified.

"Whew… Thanks, guys. Thanks to this, I have come to a decision about the offer." Leia said.

As the day goes on, Leia comes back from her talk show interview.

"How'd it go?" Aluche asked.

"It went really well. The people really liked it." Leia said.

"Nadja really enjoyed that story, too. She asked all sorts of questions to you." Hope said.

"How exactly would you know that, you sneaky little rascal?" Mayumi asked.

"Guys, it's okay. All that matters is that the report was a huge success." Leia said.

"But what about your offer for the Multiversal Record?" Omnimon asked.

"It was a big offer, but… I had to turn it down." Leia said.

"What? Why? It seems like it would have been a career maker for you." Sunset said.

"I know, but the encounter with Prime Queen helped me realize something. Being a reporter means giving an accurate perspective about the events taking place, even if it means being at the scene itself. Besides, who's to say that they won't twist my reports to support their image or incriminate us?" Leia asked. "A true reporter is better than that."

"At a girl." Jexi said.

"So, looks like you'll be making reports about our travels for a little while longer." Sectonia said.

"Got that right. My reports with you all will be so good, they'll have both the Multiversal Economic Journal and the Multiversal Record on their feet." Leia said.

"And we'll look forward to reading them." Mark said.

"Always." Levy said.


	4. Befana

David was in the garage, working on tuning up Ironhide. The door soon opens with Leopardmon walking in.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." Leopardmon said.

David slides from under his bike. "I know we're supposed to be practicing for the upcoming music festival, but I thought that I'd tune up my bike a little bit. Besides, I don't want to be a bother to Marinette."

"Is this about that party she's having?" Leopardmon asked.

"Yep. She prefers to spend it with her friends, and I feel as though I haven't really gotten all that close to her Marinette persona. She doesn't really let it out much when she's with us because Cat Noir is almost always around." David said. "Same thing for Cat Noir and his Adrien persona, I guess. It honestly surprises me that they haven't figured each other out yet."

"Speaking of Marinette, I've been hearing that her grandmother is in town." Leopardmon said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard too. She's got a motorcycle too. She's a nice lady, has about as much energy as I do, and she even travels a lot. Unfortunately, she still dotes on Marinette like she's a little girl. Apparently, it's been so long since they last saw each other that she doesn't know how much Marinette has grown." David said.

"When you've been travelling for as long as she has, it does tend to happen." Leopardmon said.

"Speaking of travelling, do you notice one thing I find weird? Take a look at the empty space in this garage." David said. "I'm one of the few people out of everyone here that has his own vehicle."

"Not to sound offending about it, but most of us don't even need vehicles." Leopardmon said.

"You have a point there. I guess having a vehicle is kind of redundant when you can, you know...fly." David said.

Leopardmon looks to Cavaliere. "That's the motorcycle that you have obtained when you were with Dante, isn't it?"

"Yep. Ain't she a beaut?" David asked.

"I will admit, it looks rather amazing. It looks like something Beelzemon would ride." Leopardmon said.

"Ah… Sorry. I still remember that you and him were enemies." David said.

"Yes, but he has standards. That showed in our first trip to Ylisse." Leopardmon said. "He's even been reconfigured into a Royal Knight because of his morals. Hmm… I wonder how he's doing now. With Snake Charmer gone, he should be freed from the All Science Go Corporation's control, but… I can't help but feel that their plans for him aren't through just yet, much like with us."

"That's assuming they revived him too." David said.

"If they have, they might have revived the other Demon Lords as well. Right now, I'm just trying not to think about it too much." Leopardmon said.

"Ah, I see. Sorry." David said.

"It's okay. Bringing him up actually helped in a way." Leopardmon said.

"My brother was always a hothead from time to time, but he does have a good heart." Beelko said walking in.

"Ah! B-Beelko. How much of that did you hear?" David asked.

"All of it but frankly I don't really mind, you guys did the right thing to help stop him in that Lyoko redux, what with him being one of the Seven Demon Lords." Beelko said. "But if he was revived, I hope he will do the right thing, but if not I'll just whack some sense into him." she smirked.

Suddenly, the alarm blared.

"Leops, David, Beelko, we got a villain alert!" Mari said peeking in.

"I'll take one guess who it is this time." David said

"Gina Dupain, Marinette's grandmother. Though now she's calling herself Befana." Tails said.

"Sounds like Gina got a bit dejected that Marinette chose her friends over her. We have to set her straight. Hey, Leops. How about you take Cavaliere for a test run?" David asked.

"Me? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leopardmon asked.

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Beelko said patting his back.

"Besides, this time we've got a biker chick to deal with. I think now would be a good time to bring him out." David said.

"If you say so… Alright. Let's do it." Leopardmon said.

"Just be careful around Befana's gun." Tails said. "It's loaded with candies that can either turn you into a coal statue or make you her fairy servant."

"Guys, relax. We know what we're doing." David said. "Tails, open the garage door. We're going in!"

"Ready boys?" Beelko said.

"Let's ride!" David said getting on Ironhide while Leopardmon gets on Cavaliere.

"WOOHOOOOO!" Beelko cheered.

Meanwhile out in the city, Befana was riding around on her motorbroom, shooting candies at anyone she saw doing good or bad.

"~La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives out candy, to those who are dandy~." she sang. "And only gives coal, to brats with no soul…"

"Hold it!" A voice said as the group appeared.

"Your candy and coal giving day stops here, Befana." Beelko said.

"It doesn't have to be like this. For Marinette's sake, stand down and nobody gets hurt." David said.

"Marinette was the one who left me. For that, she must be punished." Befana said. "However, I can see you three would make fine fairies." she said aiming her gun.

"Sorry, but I'll have to take a pass on that." David said.

"Unwilling servitude isn't really our thing." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, sorry but we're gonna have to take that candy container of yours." Beelko said drawing her guns. "No hard feelings."

"You brats!" Befana said firing coal shots at them.

"Incoming!" David said as the three of them revved their bikes to dodge the attack.

"Fly Bullet!" Beelko said firing bullets with her face on them at Befana as they homed in on her, only for her to dodge. "Damn."

"I will punish you all for getting in Befana's way!" Befana said as she ordered her fairies to attack them.

"Time to test out my new mods." David said charging at Befana. When he got close, he turned, making an icy ramp.

"What?!" Befana asked.

"Surprised? This is a new mod that Kazuichi made for my bike. Inspired by Snow and Shiva." David said.

"Petty Tricks won't stop me!" Befana said. "I will turn you all to coal and black ice!"

"Not happening." Leopardmon said riding up the ramp and firing Black Aura Blasts at the ground around her.

"Wha!" she shouted nearly avoiding the shots before one hit her bike. "You'll pay for that, naughty kitty!" she said firing at Leopardmon, but she was aiming straight up as Leopardmon dodged. The candies then came straight back down as Befana avoided them herself.

"If this weren't a villain attack, I'd think we were auditioning for Fast and Furious." David said.

"Kinda feels like it, huh?" Beelko said.

"Hmmm… it looks like she can be affected by her own candies herself." Leopardmon noticed. "David, Beelko, I have an idea."

"Lay it on us, Leops." David said.

"We're all ears." Beelko said. "Just say the magic word."

"Alright, we need to find a way for the coal to spread back to her." Leopardmon said.

"We could deflect the shot back at her somehow." Beelko said.

"But that will require an incredible reaction time." David said.

"Which is why you're here. If you time your sword swing just right, you can deflect it back at her while the two of us go for her gun." Leopardmon said.

"I see. Disorient her, knock the gun out of her hands, and destroy it. That sounds like a solid plan." David said.

"And we'll grab the candy jar and destroy it to release the Akuma." Beelko added.

"What are you planning, you brats?" Befana asked as she reloaded and fired at them.

"Now!" David said as he swung his sword at one of her coal bullets.

"Fly bullet!" Beelko called firing homing bullets once again as they homed in on the gun, knocking it out of Befana's hand. "Leops!"

"I'm on it. Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon said as he gathered energy in his blade and fired it at the gun.

"No!" Befana said as her gun was destroyed by the blast.

And just then the coal shot that David deflected, hit Befana, turning her into a statue which allowed Beelko to swipe the candy jar and ripped it in half, releasing the Akuma. It was purified shortly after, restoring everyone to normal.

_Later at Marinette's birthday party…_

"Thanks again for getting my nonna back to normal, David." Marinette thanked.

"It was all in a day's work for the three of us." Beelko said.

"Don't worry too much about it, Marinette. We just wanted you to have a good time on your special day." David said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Marinette said.

"That was quite an adventure today, huh?" Beelko said.

"Indeed. I never imagined that our bikes would work so well in that scenario." David said.

"And that Devil Arm too, it's got some kick to it besides being a weapon from what I've seen." Beelko said.

"I agree. It's capabilities are far beyond what I imaginedI imagined." Leopardmon said.

"It's a pretty good vehicle to bring to the field, isn't it?" David asked.

"Well… For a motorcycle junkie like you." Leopardmon said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Beelko said teasingly.

"I-in a way…" Leopardmon said embarrassingly.

"Aww, is someone shy about sharing his feelings?" Beelko asked as she smiled at him.

"C-can you blame me? I'm not used to getting to know people on a personal level." Leopardmon said.

"We're doing it right now, I don't blame you at all." Beelko said. "I mean get this, I pretty much open up to anyone I meet, like you. You just gotta get used to hanging out with us more." she said pulling him into a side hug.

"I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of time for that." David said.


	5. Riposte

Sectonia and Leonora were staring each other down before clashing at the school courtyard as part of a fencing demonstration.

"Stop!" the instructor said as Leonora landed a hit on Sectonia. "And this...is what I am teaching. The art...of fencing! You new recruits, you all think you can just claim a spot on the fencing team right? Wrong! There is but one open spot and only the best of you will claim it."

"And just a reminder, just because you hit your opponent first, it doesn't necessarily mean you get the point." Adrien said.

"Now...all of you new recruits, fight my older students. We shall wittle you all down." he said before the doors were kicked open as a fencer dressed in red fencing gear emerged.

"Okay, she's new." Leonora said.

"I have heard of your school and demand that you let me enroll." the new fencer said.

"One cannot just demand to join my school. No. If you want a spot, you must prove it." the instructor said.

"I've been the best everywhere I've gone." they said.

"Such a bold claim." Sectonia said. "We're going to need a volunteer to test that theory." she said before looking to Adrien. "How about you, young man?"

"Of course he will. Adrien is my best student here. I would select no other." the instructor said as Adrien stepped up.

"Sectonia, you're fast. You can act as the judge." Adrien said.

"Very well." Sectonia said.

"Now...begin!" the instructor said as both Adrien and the new fencer went at one another as they fenced across the school.

"Incredible. I can hardly keep track of their movements." Leonora said.

"Indeed!" Sir Saiyan added. "Truly this is a battle of equals!"

"This mysterious fencer is incredibly skilled." Kor said.

"Yeah...they're evenly matched." Rainbow said.

The fight continued all across the school before it ended in the locker rooms with their epee's touching both of their chests.

"Well...who hit first?" the instructor asked.

"Well….I think he did." Sectonia said.

"The judges words are absolute. I declare Adrien the winner." the instructor said. The two fencers shook hands before the one in red left in frustration.

"I think...I think they got me first." Adrien said. "Hey, wait!" he shouted going after them. "I want a rematch!"

They removed their helmet to reveal a young girl with short dark blue hair. "There are no second chances in my family." she said as she entered her car as it drove off with her.

"Hmm...feels like I've seen her somewhere before." Rainbow said. "Wait...the way she fought...I do recognize her. Kagami Tsurugi! Her family are fencing champions. World class."

"That was world class alright." Kor said. "She was incredible!" he said before an explosion was heard.

"Oh that can't be good." Tetsu said as they saw a woman coated in metal emerging from the slashed apart car ahead.

"We cannot catch a break here." Peko said.

"We should have seen this coming. We need to stop her before things get out of hand." Tetsu said.

"I agree. Let's go after her." Sectonia said.

"Why aren't we asking Mari about her?" Kor asked.

"Because we left our comms back at the ship. This was supposed to be a simple fencing exhibition, not some villain rampage." Rainbow said.

"Then that means we'll have to put a stop to her ourselves." Sectonia said.

"Well it's clear about one thing. She's got a sword strong enough to cut metal. And this is a wild guess but I think the akuma's inside the red gem in her sword hand." Rainbow said.

"Then we'll need to send a very skilled swordsman to go after her, someone skilled enough to get the drop on her." Leonora said.

"How about Sectonia?" Kor asked. "Or is that a bad idea?"

"Well, it is true that my judgment call did set her off." Sectonia said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Sectonia. She was just being a sore loser, that's all." Leonora said. "It's usually the ones that boast about their abilities that take losses the hardest. Believe me."

"You up for this Sectonia?" Kor asked.

"Of course. Just keep the damage to a minimum." Sectonia said.

"Right!" Kor said.

They quickly arrived at the museum where the villain known as Riposte had been waiting.

"You are not him." she said.

"How about a deal? We'll give you the Miraculous...on one condition. A fencing match. Winner gets it all." Rainbow said. "Unless you're afraid to lose."

"I will not lose." she said.

"Very well then. Shall we begin?" Sectonia asked as she brings out one of her rapiers.

"Ready? Begin!" Rainbow said.

Riposte lead with a thrust towards Sectonia.

Sectonia manages to parry before going for a thrust herself. The two continued to strike against one another as they fought across the museum.

"Sectonia, you gotta strike the gem or else we can't stop her!" Tetsu said.

"That's what I'm trying to do. But her stance is making her strikes pretty aggressive." Sectonia said.

"Wait...the gem is attached to the sword. We don't need to hit the gem, we just need to break the sword." Leonora said.

"Break the sword? O-okay. I'll try that." Sectonia said. "I just need to force her into a defensive position."

Sectonia then started to increase her speed as she continued to force Riposte back further and further.

"She's doing it. She's backing her into a corner." Rainbow said.

"Now, let's see you try to block this!" Sectonia said as she lunged for a thrust.

Riposte raised her sword in defense only for the rapier to break it apart. "No!" she shouted as the Akuma flew out.

"Match over. Sectonia wins!" Rainbow said seeing the Akuma being caught outside by Ladybug and being purified. "And your evil is over."

"That was impressive. And to think that was just one of your swords." Leonora said.

"I could never have pulled something like this off back when I was your enemy." Sectonia said.

"It just shows that the time you have spent with us has only made you much stronger than before." Leonora said.

"Not strong enough to keep you from striking a blow on me, apparently." Sectonia said.

"Fear not, Lady Sectonia. There is always room to grow." Sir Saiyan said. "After all, every step we take makes up stronger."

"They aren't wrong. Every battle improves our power and skill, raising them to heights thought unimaginable." Tetsu said.

"And the battles are only going to get tougher the further we go. So, I ask you all to lend me your strength in the battles to come." Sectonia said.

"You know we will." Rainbow said.

"Yes. Though I can't help but feel it's true. Battles will become harder." Tetsu said.


	6. Robostus

In the Galaxy King, Vera and Miu are in the lab making modifications on Fulgore.

"Just one more twist...and we're done. You can reactivate him now." Miu said.

"Right." Vera said reactivating Fulgore.

Fulgore soon got up.

"Well, how does it feel?" Miu asked.

"These modifications feel great. Thanks, girls." Fulgore said.

"Hey girls, Fulgore!" a voice greeted as Mark walked into the room. "Just finished the upgrades?"

"Yes. It's all part of upkeeping robots on the group like Fulgore or Mega Man." Miu said. "In addition to upgrading his weapons systems, we've also upgraded the power core he runs on. Now it won't take up as much energy to make him function."

"That certainly sounds like good news. Speaking of which, have any of you seen Team RWBY today? I need to tell them something."

"Nope, haven't seen em." Miu said. "What's got you askin stuff today, Marky?"

"Well I got a call from Barry. He tried to send that troop here but word is they got beaten up by that paper wielder, Litmus. So he's sent her. Penny Polendina" Mark said.

"Wait, Penny? She's on her way here?" Miu asked.

"Yeah. Barry wants at least one member of his rising coalition to monitor the situation here and since those guys didn't cut it, he decided on someone more...well prepared." Mark said.

"At least she won't stand out." Mari said standing behind him. "But I thought she was destroyed."

"She was rebuilt by the old coalition but ventured off after it disbanded. Now she's serving as a founding member of the new one." Miu said.

"But, won't that change once she reunites with Ruby? I mean, from what I heard, the events that occurred at the Vytal Festival were a little… Heart-wrenching for her." Fulgore said.

"Yes, Pyrrha lost her life as well." Mari said as she cleaned her glasses. "She was a good person and warrior from what I've heard."

"Yes that is true. But it should also be mentioned that she was the one who destroyed Penny to begin with." Miu said.

"Ruby was pretty devastated about that, even if it wasn't intentional." Fulgore said.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to let her know she's coming. After everything she's gone through in her world, it would do her good to know Penny's okay."

"She deserves it." Mari said before the alarm went off on her gauntlet. "Go time." she said before it shorted. "What the?" she said before it started to fire randomly.

"What's going on? Omnimon, status report! What's going on out there?" Miu asked.

"Every electrical system on the Galaxy King has gone haywire. We can't shut it down." Omnimon said.

"Whatever it is, I'll give you one guess its a villain, and a robot one at that." Mari said.

"Come on, Mari. You think just cause the electrical system is haywire that the culprit is…" Rainbow began before the TV showed a small robot.

"Attention people of Paris. I am Robostus. For too long you humans have kept machines enslaved so now begins the robot revolution! I will spare you but only in exchange for the Miraculous. That is all." he said before the screen cut.

"Okay, so I owe ya one." Rainbow said.

"Now we know who's causing it." Mari said. "This may be a good opportunity for Fulgore to test out his new weapons."

"That's what I intend to do. I'll set him free." Fulgore said.

"Fulgy, please be careful." Leviathan said.

"I will, Levi. Don't worry. I'll be back." Fulgore said.

_Meanwhile in the city…_

"Now this is interesting. I wonder why all these electrical devices are behaving bizarrely?" said a girl in green with a bow in her hair before a car drove at her. "I must ask you to stop." she said before the car was sliced in half by a flying sword. "Sorry...that was too much."

"Hey, you there!" a voice said as Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared. "You shouldn't be out here, there's a villain controlling every device in the city, you could get hurt." Ladybug said.

"No need to worry, I'm combat ready!" the girl said as she saluted.

"Uh…." Cat Noir said. "So, does that mean you can fight?"

"Yes." the girl said. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Penny, nice name. Great to meet you, m'lady. Love the green." Cat noir said.

"Falling for someone other than me?" Ladybug teased.

"No, I'm just being polite. She's probably new in town." Cat Noir replied.

"Now...I must be off." Penny said as she took off running towards the stadium Robostus was stationed in.

"Hey, wait!" Cat Noir said as the two went after her.

_At the stadium…_

Fulgore came into the stadium and caught sight of Robostus.

"Come to stop me before I take the Miraculous?" Robostus asked. "Your behavior makes no sense at all. Humans treat us as nothing but slaves and workers. You should be fighting with your own kind to become like them."

Fulgore clenched his fist at this. "Ever since I was created, that was all I was programmed to do. But it was because of humans that I have gained a consciousness, and thus a way of thinking. Was it not the same for you?"

"Max was the one who gave me a consciousness, the ability to feel. And once I gain the miraculous, I will be able to have my greatest wish granted. I will become a real human!" Robustus said.

"What?" Fulgore asked.

"Hey! What's he talking about, we're the ones that are supposed to have them, right?" Twice asked.

"Robustus, need I remind you that…" Hawk Moth said before the five were shut in.

"I'm sorry but I'm taking command now." Robostus said as the weapons locked onto them.

"Aw crap." DaDan said as the weapons fired as they took cover while Hawk Moth fought back.

"You may have given me this power but in the end, I am the one who makes my choices. And I choose to use the Miraculous to grant my wish!" Robostus said.

"Sorry… But that won't be happening." Fulgore said.

"If you're going to keep getting in my way, I have no choice but to destroy you." Robostus said.

"I have made my own choice." Fulgore said. "I will stop you and set you free from this curse."

"No, WE will." a voice said as Penny appeared. "You must be Fulgore. I am happy to assist a member of the Hero Alliance's Brave Adventurers."

"I thank you for the assist, Penny. Now, let's go!" Fulgore said.

"What's this? Another robot?" Robustus asked as Penny and Fulgore fought together. "I didn't think it was a possibility… a synthetic robot with human skin? That is not fair. How dare you flaunt that before me!" he said firing at them.

Fulgore brought his arms together to create a shield as it blocked the shots.

"Analyzing…" Penny said as she blocked more with her swords. "Weak spot targeted. CPU inside small robot."

"I won't be able to get to him while he's in that mech. And I can't risk destroying him with my Devastation beam either." Fulgore said.

"You do not have to. There is a simple solution." Penny said running to a hose on the wall. "Hacking into City's water system. All water diverted." she said before the hose fired water at Robostus.

"Oh...N-n-n-n-no!" he said shorting out before collapsing on the ground as the Akuma flew out of him.

"Your request is complete. I have defeated him for you without causing damage to him." Penny said. "You are welcome, Fulgore of the Brave Adventurers."

"You're very welcome, Penny. However… There is someone that I'm sure would be very happy to see you." Fulgore said.

_Later, at the Galaxy King…_

"I don't get it. Why am I wearing a blindfold?" Ruby asked as she was led outside by Fulgore and Mark.

"You'll see soon enough, Ruby." Fulgore said.

"Alright, we're here. Let me just take this off…" Mark said, undoing and removing the blindfold.

Ruby blinked...then gasped as her eyes went wide. "Penny?"

"Salutations, Ruby Rose. It has been some time." Penny said before Ruby ran up and hugged her.

"This is a miracle." Ruby said in awe.

"Yeah... yeah it is." Mark said. "I'll leave you two to catch up." he said, walking back into the King, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"Right now...we need to see a man about a wish." Hope said.

_Later at Master Fu's…._

"I'm afraid what Robostus said is true. If the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous were to be used together, the user would gain reality altering power in the form of a wish." Fu said.

"But, wouldn't that be dangerous, altering reality I mean." Ace said.

"Very. But these wishes...everything has a balance. An action and a reaction. For example, if Robostus succeeded and wished to be human, someone out there would have lost their humanity." Fu said.

"So it's like a sacrifice for the wish." Spade said.

"Not exactly but it's pretty close to that." Fu said.

"The power to have any wish granted…. That would definitely be something Hawk Moth would want." Hope said.

"And we know why. Remember? Gabriel said something about his wife disappearing." Sectonia said.

"He's not trying to take over the world...He's trying to get his wife back." Nami said.

"While I can understand the sentiment, his means of doing so are just not right." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, which is why we have to make sure Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous don't fall into his hands." Roy said.

Back at the hideout, Hawk Moth breathed heavily as the last of his security system fell.

"Uh...well done...sir." Pete said.

"Akumatizing Robostus was a mistake...one I will not make again." Hawk Moth said marching out.

"...Poor guy." Techno said quietly.

Hawk Moth soon descended down into a hidden room where butterflies flew about it as he approached a strange capsule. "My dear...it seems I've failed again. I don't care how long it takes me. I will get you back...my dear Emilie." he said.


	7. Gigantitan

"Gotta tell ya, I'm feeling particularly good today." Eddy said as he walked through Paris with the other Eds, Sato, and Pinkie Pie.

"Why's that?" Sato asked.

"Well, besides a few bumps in the road, this vacation hasn't been half bad. We've stopped a few villains, Ruby got a friend back, and today's a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky." Eddy replied.

"Hey, isn't that Odd over there by the park?" Pinkie said. "Oh right. He's starting his next movie today."

"Hmm, let's see if he needs any help." Double D suggested as the group made their way over.

"Oh no you don't! You guys keep back." Odd said.

"Huh? We just thought…" Sato said.

"No! Every time you guys try to get involved, my film somehow pays for it." Odd said.

"What? When has that ever…" Pinkie started before thinking back to those times. "You might have a point there."

"What is this movie about anyway?" Sato asked.

"It's a romance story. I call it...Love and Battles." Odd said.

"Romance, eh? Maybe you should try filming Marinette and Adrien for that. The girls planned out a great stroll for the two." Pinkie said before she was shocked with a taser.

"You and Hope...can't go one minute without talking about others lives." Odd said. "And no to those two. I already have my cast." he said pointing to Sonata and Archie.

"What? You?" Sato asked.

"He guilted me into this after our first meeting." Archie said.

"Dang right I did. Now I just want a normal peaceful...Oh crap." Odd said seeing an Akuma fly by.

"An Akuma?" Pinkie said as they saw it flying to Adrien's bodyguard. "Oh no, please not him." she said before he calmed down as it flew away from him. "Huh?"

"I see. It only goes for people with negative emotions." Sato said.

_Meanwhile at the lair…_

"What? No." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma just fluttered about before it flew into a crying baby's bracelet.

"You...got...a baby?" Twice said.

"Well...it's not ideal but I suppose I can work with this. Gigantitan...I am Hawk Moth. I shall give you...uh...whatever your heart desires but only if you get me the miraculous." Hawk Moth said.

"Lollipop!" it cried.

"No...Miraculous. Not...you will get candy if you succeed, understood? Now go and do my bidding!" Hawk Moth said.

"Hawk Moo!" it cried before it started to grow in size before it towered at 50 feet tall.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Eddy cried in shock.

"Move!" Sato said as everyone evaded him.

"That akuma must've possessed that baby. How can Hawk Moth do that, he's just a little boy!" Pinkie said.

"Yes, an infant having a temper tantrum is not ideal for someone like Hawk Moth to give powers." Double D said. "It is shown that the emotions of an infant are highly unpredictable and unstable. Not to mention that they are motivated solely by their short-term desires."

"In other words, you're saying that Hawk Moth akumatized that baby on accident and turned him into a giant baby with a titanic temper tantrum over a lollipop?" Eddy asked as he cried and avoided Gigantitan's foot.

"Gigantitan is more like it!" Sato said. "We gotta stop him!"

"Are you nuts? We can't hurt a baby." Odd said. "Even if he is bigger than us."

"If we don't do something about him, he'll destroy the whole city." Sato said. "How can we stop a baby without hurting him?"

"Wait a minute…" Odd said, thinking. "I was able to improvise on Ghost Eraser when Horrificator attacked, so I think I can use Love and Battles to stop...what am I saying? Not gonna work."

"Well...I do know one way." Archie said as he aimed an arrow into the air. "Melody Arrow!" he said firing it into a structure as it began to play a soothing melody.

"Music…" Gigantitan mused as he started to yawn.

"You all were overthinking it. It's actually simple to calm an angry child." Archie said.

"A lullaby...Archie, that was pure genius!" Eddy said.

"Music soothes the savage baby beast!" Ed agreed.

"How did you know that would work?" Double D asked.

"It's not too hard. I have 5 younger siblings back home where I come from, so I know how to stop a fit." Archie said. "Now it's best you destroy the bracelet before junior there wakes up." he said.

"Right." Sato said as he snapped the rope, releasing the Akuma. It was purified right after.

"Well...that happened." Double D said.

"Yeah...a giant baby...not what I was expecting at all." Odd said.

"Hawk Moth probably wanted to get that big gorilla of a bodyguard. But when he calmed down and it hit that baby instead, he probably decided to wing it." Eddy said.

"That bodyguard of his is enough of a gorilla already." Sato joked.

"So he can't control the Akuma. He lets them fly to their targets." Odd said.

"Wherever there's strong negativity, pretty much." Sato said.

"Hmmm… could we possibly use that against him? I wonder..." Double D wondered.

"Not happening." Archie said. "We can't be monitoring everyone nonstop."

"Oh, sorry. My apologies." Double D said. "Well, we'll just be on our way, now. Good luck on your romance movie, Odd." he said as the group left.

"Glad they're gone." Odd said.

"Why? Couldn't they have helped with the set?" Sonata asked.

"You realize that these are the same guys who ALWAYS cause us set trouble right?" Odd said.

"Right. Sorry." Sonata said. "Let's get back to shooting."


	8. Dark Owl

"~Fly, me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me~." Simon sang as he was playing a piano. Everyone was hanging out in the lounge area as Simon was playing a little rendition of "Fly Me to the Moon".

"Huh...things have been...slow lately. Haven't they?" Jexi said.

"Well yeah. With Ladybug and Cat Noir taking most of the trouble, there's not much for us to do unless a villain attacks." Hope said.

"But it's been peaceful at least." Arnice said.

"Not exactly. Ladybug and Cat Noir have been working overtime lately." Hope said. "Principal Damocles has been cosplaying as a superhero, calls himself the owl, but he's been fumbling over good deeds."

"Actually, it's Knight Owl. He's cosplaying as a superhero from this world." Rainbow said.

"Still, he's…" Hope said.

"Just let it go. So he wants to be a hero, no big deal. As long as he isn't hurting anyone, he's nothing to concern about." Weiss said.

"I suppose so." Simon said as he stopped playing. "So what did you guys think?"

"It was pretty good. I didn't know you were quite the pianist, Simon." Petra said.

"Well I always wanted to play it since I was little. And ever since I inherited Bayonetta's memories, I learned the lullaby that was sung to her as a child." Simon said.

"So you also inherited Bayonetta's memories? That's a unique inheritance." Sci-Twi said.

"Yes, it takes some getting used to as well." Simon said. "And with it being a beautiful night, I thought it would be a good time to play this song. I'm glad you all enjoyed the show."

"It was simply marvelous." Rarity said.

Suddenly the tv screens in the lounge suddenly fizzled out and showed an owl symbol, followed by a man in orange and black with an owl-like head.

"Citizens of Paris, Listen very carefully." the figure said. "With just one press of a button on this detonator, the rope holding this city bus will release, sending all the animals inside crashing down with the bus onto the helpless kitten below. If any of you heroes wish to try and stop this, I have rigged the eiffel tower with canisters of liquid nitrogen, which will explode and freeze the tower, making it fragile as glass. The only way you can prevent this tragedy is if you turn over the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir to me… The Dark Owl! You have 10 minutes to comply. Follow the owl signal, and meet me at the designated destination to turn the Miraculous over." he laughed as the transmission ended.

"What… was that?" Hope said.

"It's obviously a ploy to trap Ladybug and Cat Noir." Simon said. "Something's not right."

"I know...he's acting like some hackney villain from a 60s superhero show." Indigo said.

"Talk about a Batman knockoff." Kagura said.

"Well he's not to be underestimated. Looks like his gadgets are all real, and he's pretty serious about this." Tails said.

"Then we'd better go get him." ZS said.

"But we can't rush into this, can we? We don't have any idea if the Akuma is on his person or not." Sunset said.

"We'll just split then. Two people confront him while the other checks his office." Jiro said.

"I'll go confront Dark Owl." Simon said. "Who wants to tag along?"

"I guess I'll come along, too." Petra said.

"Hope you don't mind me volunteering." ZS said.

"Alright. ZS, you go with Simon and keep Dark Owl busy. Petra, see if you can find out where the Akuma is located." Hope said.

"Leave it to me!" Petra said.

"Let's go then." Simon said as he opened a portal.

_Later, at the stadium…_

"Hmm? Ah...so some meddlesome do gooders have arrived to try and save the day." Dark Owl said.

"It's time to clip your wings, Dark Owl." Simon said as Griffon appeared above him and ZS.

"Let's see if you can beat me. You've never faced anyone like… The Dark Owl!" Dark Owl proclaimed. "Owl Mist!" he called throwing a smoke bomb down as smoke covered the area.

"I'll get him!" ZS said as he shot out of the smoke towards where Dark Owl was...only to come to a stop at the sight of nothing. "Oh, he's not here."

"Hoomerangs!" Dark Owl called throwing owl themed boomerangs at ZS from the smoke.

"Uh oh! Simon, he's over there!" ZS pointed as he ducked under the boomerangs.

"Got it!" Simon said summoning Kafka as he launched three arrows that homed in on Dark Owl. "NOQODI!" he called summoning Mictlantecuhtli as he spun around, blowing the smoke away.

Dark Owl then appeared as he combated Simon, Fists on Midnight Black. The twisted superhero made sure Simon didn't have any chance to use his Bullet Arts.

"Not bad." Simon said as he narrowly dodged a strike. "Witch Time!" he called as time slowed down giving Simon the chance to unleash a combo onto Dark Owl before time resumed.

"Argh!" Dark Owl said flying back. "I'm not done yet!" he said as he and Simon continued to fight.

"Petra, how's it coming looking for the Akuma?" ZS aksed.

"I'm not having much luck." Petra said.

"I have an idea." Sunset said on the comm. "I've read the Knight Owl comics. Knight Owl always has a partner. So Dark Owl must have one too. Check his office."

"O-okay, then." Petra said.

Petra flew off to the school as Dark Owl took notice.

"Where's she going?" Dark Owl asked. "She's going in the direction of my lair, but that only means...Albert!"

"Albert?" ZS and Simon said as Dark Owl fled.

"Petra, Dark Owl is heading towards your location." Simon said.

"Copy that. I'll be on my guard." Petra said as she entered Damocles's office where she spotted a computer with an AI butler on the screen. "Bingo. Found it!"

"Intruder detected!" Albert warned as Dark Owl appeared.

"I'm here, Albert!" Dark Owl said. "There can only be ONE bird dominant in Paris, and it's not you, Harpy!"

Dark Owl tackled Petra as she spun around and threw him into a shelf of books.

"Don't think that you'll get the better of me just because you're an owl! Or a...villain...dressed like one." Petra said.

"Oh, but I've done my research!" Dark Owl said. "And I know for a fact you're too scared of Owls to ever defeat me."

"Your research is off." Petra said as she flew past him and grabbed the computer with her talons. "It's not owls that scare me...it's crows." she said smashing the computer in her grip.

"NO!" Dark owl said as he was purified.

"Game over, Dark Owl. Winner...us." she said flying off.

_Later…_

"Nice work, Petra. You really clipped that owl's wings." Rainbow said.

"Thanks. I only got the courage to face him because of my travels with all of you." Petra said.

"It was well earned. Great job." Aqua said.

"Yup, all in a day's work." Simon said as he, ZS, and Petra hi-fived. "Now, onto another midnight serenade." he said as he began playing Moon River.


	9. Glaciator

"Ah...romance at night in the streets of Paris." Odd said. "Nothing better."

"Sure is." Simon said as he was holding hands with Emiya. "People say the ice cream man here brings two lovers together with his ice cream."

"You mean Andre Glacier? I've heard his ice cream is the best, and his matchmaking skills are second to none!" Sonata said.

"We don't need ice cream to find our love." Odd said kissing Sonata.

"Oh! We should bring the others out, see if we can make matches." Sonata said.

"Two problems wrong with that. A. Not everyone wants to match make. And B. It's night. The guys gotta have gone home by now." Odd said.

"C… there's a giant ice cream man on the loose!" Sonata said.

"Sonata, that's gotta be the weirdest thing you've said." Emiya said.

"No I mean it! There's a giant ice cream man on the loose!" Sonata said.

"Come on you gotta...Oh god, there really is a giant ice cream man!" Odd said seeing a large monster made of ice cream roam the streets of Paris.

"Anyone wanna guess that's Andre Glacier?" Simon said.

"Seems like it. Hawk Moth must've akumatized him." Odd said. "Though he's not Andre the ice cream matchmaker any more, he's more like an ice cream monster out to freeze anyone not in a relationship in ice cream!"

"Phew. Then we're safe then." Sonata said. "Uh I mean...that fiend."

"Wait… if he's only after those not in a relationship, then we're able to take him down because he's not freezing couples!" Odd said.

"Let's do it then." Emiya said as he summoned his bow. "Hmm, since he's an ice cream man, the Akuma would have to be in his ice cream scooper."

"But he's not carrying a scooper...unless...that's not his real body. He's inside the thing!" Odd said. "Emiya...take the shot...me and Sonata will get his attention." he said grabbing her.

"Right. I am the Bone of my Sword." Emiya chanted as he summoned Caladbolg and took aim as it shifted into an arrow. "Fire!" he called releasing it as it pierced through Glaciator's body.

"You dare strike me?!" Glaciator said. "I'll freeze you to the bone!"

"Stay behind me, Simon." Emiya said.

"Hey...you love romance...get a look at this!" Odd said as he and Sonata stood there in a romantic embrace.

"Oh my…" Glaciator said.

"What are you doing, Glaciator? Freeze them!" Hawk Moth communicated.

"I'm sorry Hawk Moth I can't… they're just so cute together. I can't harm such a loving couple." Glaciator said.

"Emiya, now!" Odd called.

"Right!" Emiya said as he took aim once more as he notched two arrows and released them as the first arrow pierced through Glaciator's body, pushing the ice cream scooper out as the second arrow pierced through it, releasing the Akuma. It was purified as Andre returned to normal.

"You guys did it!" Simon said as he and Emiya shared a romantic embrace.

"Yep. Romance saves the day yet again." Odd said.

"Love is a blessing." Emiya said. "The night is still young, why don't we get some ice cream and continue our stroll?"

"Eh...why not?" Odd said as each took their couples hands and walked the lit streets of Paris together.


	10. Sapotis

"So Levy...I just came around because…" Hope said.

"You and the guys want to check my progress on deciphering the book right?" Levy asked.

"No but...if we could sneak a peek…" Lemon said.

"You guys are impossible sometimes. Well the Zodiac pages are still in mystery but I have deciphered a few pages for the ones not in the zodiac." Levy said.

"Which ones would they be?" Tsuki asked.

"Currently there are seven of them. The Ladybug one as you know gives the user the power of Creation. The Cat one gives them the power of Destruction. The Butterfly gives the power of Transmission. Those three we knew already. The other four are next. The Fox gives the power of Illusions. The Turtle gives the power of Protection. The Bee gives the power of Subjection. And the Peacock gives the power of Monstization." Levy said.

"Hmm, that bracelet for the Turtle Miraculous looks familiar, like the one Master Fu has." Tsuki said.

"That's because it is the Turtle Miraculous." Aqua said.

"So Master Fu could help us if he wanted to?" Lemon asked. "I dunno… he seems a little old for the hero stuff."

"Don't worry, if it comes down to it, I bet he'll give his miraculous to someone who can use it to the best ability." Hope said.

"Hope, you really gotta stop with these wild leaps." Jexi said. "I doubt he's going to let any of them go."

"What? Why?" Hope said.

"Think about it. Two of them were already lost and another two are in possession of our two friends. Things would go chaotic if more were let loose." Iida said.

"I don't think Marinette would have the same idea. If things get too hectic, she might have to call for reinforcements." Sectonia said.

"But it would be too dangerous if Hawk Moth confirmed the existence of more Miraculous." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah, but there may be times when even we need extra help!" Lucy said.

"Hmm….that is a good point." Vashyron said. "We may be a big group but we can't always get the job done by ourselves."

"I would have to agree on that." Tsuki said.

"Hey, anybody seen Luna? Or Sunset for that matter?" Hope asked.

"Sleepover with Marinette and Alya tonight." Nami said.

_At Alya's house…._

"Yes, Ms. Cesare, the twins are ready for bed… technically speaking." Marinette said on the phone as Alya was chasing her twin sisters, Ella and Etta. "Nope, we're all good! Enjoy the movie!" she said hanging up.

"Come on, bedtime you little monsters. How are you gonna enjoy the amusement park if you stay up late?" Alya said.

"It's not us, it's the Sapotis!" the twins said joyously.

"Sorry about them." Alya said.

"It's fine. But...Sapotis?" Sunset said.

"They're mischief making monsters from Creole Mythology." Alya said.

"It's not fair!" Ella protested.

"How come you four get to stay up late, we wanna do stuff with you!" Etta added.

"I get ya wanna have the life of us big girls, dudes. But Alya's right. Ya gotta get your rest, believe me." Luna said.

"Huh, you seem pretty calm about this." Alya said.

"I've lived in a house of 13 and the old Coalition. I know how to handle kids." Luna said.

"Not bad. As for you two, go to bed or no amusement park tomorrow." Alya said. "And you can wear the propeller hats to bed if you behave."

"What?!" the twins asked, at the mention of no amusement park as they were sent to bed.

"Dude, dontcha think y'might've gone a little too far there?" Luna asked.

"Sorry, these two drive me crazy sometimes…." Alya said.

"I agree. I need some...hey, what happened to my glass of Orange Juice?" Sunset said before hearing giggling and saw the twins.

"Wasn't us, it was the Sapotis!" they said.

"Arghhh…" Alya groaned as she sent them back to bed.

"Honestly, how do you do it, Luna?" Sunset asked.

"Hey, it's easy Double S. The trick is…" Luna said going for the remote before seeing it not there. "Hey, where's the remote?!"

"Hehehe. Wasn't us! It was the Sapotis!" the twins said holding it.

"That's it!" Alya said as she took their hats away and sent them back to bed as she told them they're not going to the amusement park tomorrow after they disobeyed her.

But unfortunately for the four in the apartment, that made the twins easy prey for Hawk Moth, as an Akuma possessed one of the twins propellor beanies as they were holding it...at the same time.

"Sapotis, I am Hawk Moth." Hawk Moth communicated to them. "Is your big sister and the other grown ups telling you what to do? Well, I'll give you the power to be as Mischievous as you want! All you have to do is get the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir and bring them to me. Ok?"

"OK!" The twins said as darkness covered them both.

Alya and the girls later hear a noise upstairs as Alya grows frustrated and walks up to the twins bedroom and opens the door before she screams as she sees small red demons in it. Sapotis dashes out of the room as they wreak havoc across the apartment and began eating random objects as clones of them appeared.

"Quick, tie them down before they…" Sunset said before they ran out the balcony. "Escape into the city."

"Man...we just unleashed hell." Luna said.

"Ella! Etta!" Alya called as she ran out after them.

"So...how bad are we looking at with them?" Luna asked.

"Given they multiply after eating and Paris being the capital of fashion and cooking...it'll be pretty bad." Sunset said.

"Time to transform." Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on! Yeah!" she said as she transformed into Ladybug.

The three ran out into the city as they saw multiple Sapotis causing mischief and mayhem in the city. Even with Cat Noir to help, the Sapotis kept multiplying and caused havoc.

"They've completely overrun Paris. It's only been 30 minutes. Man, they're quick." Luna said.

"Let's see if my Lucky Charm can help us. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called slinging her Yo-Yo into the air as it then turned into a teapot. "A tea...Oh...We need to go somewhere!" she said as they ran off.

_At Master Fu's Apartment…_

"If the charm tells the truth, it means this threat is too much for you and Cat Noir as well as the heroes. We have no choice. We need an ally." Master Fu said.

"You're just going to give us a miraculous?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. However...with too many Miraculous out in the field already, the one chosen cannot stay out for long. It is important that once the villain has been defeated that you bring the Miraculous back immediately." Master Fu said.

"Right. We promise." Marinette said.

"Good." Master Fu said opening the record player to reveal the miracle box as it opened all its compartments. "Now...please pick the one you feel would do best."

"With so many out in the city, we need to think smart." Luna said looking at them all. "Well under that demon makeup they're still kids, and kids easily fall for… tricks!" she said.

"Then if I'm right…' Sunset said grabbing the Fox Miraculous. "And there's only one person we'd trust with this."

_Back in the city…_

"Listen, I'm sorry if I was so hard on you two but you have to learn when to listen to grown ups." Alya said. "That said, we can renegotiate the amusement park thing if you come home." she said, talking to a few Sapotis on the merry go round when the three arrived.

"Hey, Sapotis! You like heavy metal?!" Luna said strumming her guitar and blowing all the Sapotis off the merry go round with a sonic shockwave.

"Ladybug, I am so glad to see you." Alya said. "My sisters have been akumatized, I have to find them."

"Look...we can save them. You like heroes right? So...you have to become one tonight." Sunset said.

"Me? Helping you heroes out? I am so in. Wait till I post about this…" Alya said.

"No time. Alya Cesaire. Before you is the Fox Miraculous with the power of Illusions. You will use this to help stop these villains but you must give it back once we're done." Ladybug said.

"I promise." Alya said opening the small box and putting the necklace on as a small fox creature appeared. "Whoa, what is that thing?!"

"I'm not a thing. I'm Trixx." it said. "I'm your Kwami."

"My Kwami? Oh I get it, your what gives heroes their super powers right?" Alya asked.

"Not bad." Trixx said.

"She's an expert." Ladybug said as Alya put the fox miraculous on.

"Ready to get your hero on?" Luna asked.

"You just need to say one thing. 'Trixx, Let's Pounce!'" Trixx instructed.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya said as Trixx flew into the necklace as Alya waved a hand over her eyes as a mask appeared before tapping the top of her head as ears popped up and she raised her hand into the air as she was soon in a fox themed hero outfit with a tailcoat and a flute on her back as the ends of her hair was similar to that of a fox's tail as she posed. "Wow, this is so cool!"

"Come on. We need to stop your sisters." Sunset said as they hurried off.

Cat Noir was seen dogpiled before Ladybug and the others arrived as they fought them off.

"Well...who is your new friend here?" Cat Noir said.

"I'm...Rena Rouge." Rena Rouge said.

_Meanwhile in Hawk Moth's Lair…_

"A fox? I thought there was only the bug and cat?" Pete said.

"This means only one thing. Something I suspected for awhile...there are more Miraculouses within the city." Hawk Moth said.

'Then we'll order Sapotis to take that one too." Techno said.

Back in the city, the five of them kept fighting off the Sapotis but were soon becoming greatly outnumbered.

"No good. At this rate, we'll never find the real ones." Luna said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called as a Unicycle formed from her Yo-Yo. "A Unicycle?"

Sunset then thought up an idea. "I've got the perfect plan. To that alley!" Sunset said as they headed over there. "Rena Rouge...if you would?"

"Mirage!" she shouted playing her flute as she created a theme park from thin air.

"Step right up, ladies and gents and little red monsters!" Sunset said.

"Tonight for one night only, it's the grand opening of Sapotis Land! However, you can only visit it if you go through this alley. And we encourage all forms of tricks!" Luna said as the Sapotis started heading down said alley. Luna then started rigging the unicycle up to make a hat catcher. "It's ready!"

"Were all set up here, too!" Rena Rouge called on the rooftops as she and Cat Noir had a dumpster ready.

"No bedtimes, everything goes! Follow me to Sapotis Land!" Ladybug announced on a Rickshaw, leading the Sapotis into the alley, where the hats were being collected into the dumpster.

"Ah...kids...so easy to trick." Luna said. "Okay, that's the last of them!"

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said destroying the dumpster with his power of destruction, along with the hats.

"Beautiful." Luna said as Ladybug purified the Akuma that flew out. "Sapotis...defeated." she added as they split up from Cat Noir.

"Okay, Alya. Funs over. We need the Miraculous back." Sunset said.

"No, can't I hold onto it please? I want to help you guys out from now on, we would make a great team." Alya pleaded as she placed her hands over the Miraculous.

"You made a promise, dude." Luna said.

"But just think! I could help you guys out almost every day!" Alya said.

"Look…there's no guarantee that your mind's made up." Sunset said. "But if you choose to keep that Miraculous, Hawk Moth will come after you too. You need to do the right thing and give it back to us."

Alya looked down in deep thought as Trixx floated next to her.

"It's true that you would make a great superheroine. You have all the qualities to make one, including trustworthiness." Trixx said.

Alya took off the Miraculous as she put it back in the box and handed it to them. "Though this may be a one time deal, I hope I will have a chance to go on an adventure with you and the other heroes in the future."

"That might not happen...but it's not impossible." Sunset smirked as the two headed off.

Alya soon headed back to the apartment with the twins as she put them to bed and sat on the couch with the girls.

_Back at the Galaxy King…_

"Did you get all that?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, that happened. We've seen the abilities of the Fox Miraculous, and its owner, Rena Rouge." Mari said. "She would be a very good ally to have along if it was permitted."

"As much as I could agree with that… I've been thinking about the conversation we had about the Miraculous." Hope said. "It's risky, having so many Miraculous out in the open at one time. While having other allies to fight alongside would be great, it's just too dangerous and chaotic to have other Miraculous out in the world. Two Miraculous we have with us, Hawk Moth has the Butterfly Miraculous, and for all we know, the Peacock Miraculous is still missing."

"So more out in the worlds would be really dangerous, and it could cause chaos. Especially with the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous's ability to grant a wish." Aqua said.

"Plus there's also the fact involving that formation of villains you told us about. If they knew about this, they would try non stop to claim them." Roxas said.

"I'm impressed Hope. You've developed a sense of reason." Aqua said.

"Hey, I've always had reason. I've just… had to get my mind straight." Hope said. "But I do understand the danger of the Miraculous."

"Hey, I just thought of something." Mark said. "Do you suppose Hawk Moth saw Alya as Rena Rouge tonight?"

"No mistaking that. He'll likely know there are other Miraculouses in the city now, but as long as he stays clueless about the box, we're golden." Jexi said.

"Right." Ace said.

_At Hawk Moth's lair…_

"Well, we didn't get the Miraculous…but at least we know there's more of them in the city." Dadan smirked.

"But we don't know where they are, that's so annoying!" Twice said. "I mean, think about all the potential those pieces of jewelry could have for our growing group."

"Agreed." Techno said. "While getting the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous will remain our top priority...we should try and find out where these other pieces are and who's guarding them."

"If there's more Miraculous… then there's gotta be someone protectin 'em." Pete said.

"A guardian…" Hawk Moth said. "That's the only way they could be in this city or how Ladybug and Cat Noir got them."

"We find him… we find the Miraculous." DaDan said.


	11. Gorizilla

"I'll tell ya. Adrien's a great guy and all, but that bodyguard of his is a little too protective." Rainbow said.

"And a bit of a brute, if you ask me." Rarity said.

"Indeed." Nero said. "He might as well be considered a gorilla."

"Hehehe. That's actually a nickname we got for him. The Gorilla...cause he kinda looks like one." Lemon said.

"C'mon guys, leave him alone. He does a good job of protecting Adrien." Hope said.

"Not today. Adrien wanted to see one of his mother's movies, Solitude. But his father forbade him from seeing it." Rainbow said.

"No surprise. Solitude was the last movie she made before she disappeared." Nami said.

"And that's exactly why Adrien snuck out. There've been posts with him and Marinette all over the city." Francisca said.

"I'm kinda worried. You think Gabriel is catching on to Adrien's identity as Cat Noir?" Ochako asked.

"What makes you say that?" Hope asked.

"Well, it's just… for all their time together, has Gabriel ever noticed Adrien wearing his ring?" Ochako asked.

"Just once when we guarded him during the Simon Says attack. But the Miraculous stay disguised on the wearer till they're used." Robin said.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid. There's no way Gabriel could notice the Miraculous in disguise, could he?" Ochako asked.

_At the Agreste Residence…._

Gabriel accessed the passage way to his lair as Nooroo appeared.

"Master, you don't really think Adrien could be Cat Noir?" Nooroo asked.

"The kid's hidin' something, that's for sure." Pete said.

"With all the commotion around town, it's gonna be impossible to keep up with him. And that bodyguard of Adrien's isn't exactly doing his job either." Dadan asked.

"Then there's only one way to know for sure." Gabriel said. "Nooroo, Dark wings rise!" he said as Nooroo entered the Butterfly Miraculous, transforming him into Hawk Moth. "I know how tempered he is, so...time to create a new villain." he said creating and Akuma and sending it out.

It found Gorilla as he was exiting the subway station, on the receiving end of a bunch of tickets, when the akuma entered the bracelet he was holding.

"Gorizilla...you have been given the power of a great tracker. Your task: protect Adrien and claim the Miraculous. Now go!" Hawk Moth ordered.

With just a growl, the Gorilla transformed into a giant, actual gorilla with blue fur. He sniffed the bracelet as he ran off to find Adrien.

At the Galaxy King, the alarm blared as everyone took notice.

"Whelp, here we go again." Emo said. "Who's the villain today?"

"Uh...funny thing. Remember when I said that Adrien's bodyguard was looking for him?" Hope said.

"...He's King Kong now, isn't he?" Eddy asked.

"Uh...in a way. Though Gorizilla works better." Lemon said showing the large gorilla.

"He just broke through a movie theatre's roof and kidnapped Adrien right out of it." Gray said. "Looks like he's going here." he said as a photo of a skyscraper was shown.

"The Montparnasse Tower? That's the largest skyscraper in all of Paris." Leonora said.

"Hawk Moth must want Adrien close, so that means…" Hope said.

"He suspects Cat Noir is Adrien!" Connie realized.

"Quit reaching those stupid conclusions." Saki said. "But we can't just let him get taken by a gorilla."

"You're right. I'll get the fighter planes ready. We're taking him down." Miles said.

Later, the jet fighters zoomed to Gorizilla's location as he had both Adrien and Ladybug in his grip.

"Here we go." Jet said firing at Gorizilla with the Rapid Rooster. 'Remember, our target's the ape. Avoid hitting the kid."

"We got it. We also need to find the object that's...wait...I see it. There's a bracelet in his other hand. That's gotta be it!" Jexi said.

"How do we get him to open it though?" Titanica asked.

"Simple...we use his own purpose against him." Mayumi said firing at Gorizilla's other hand, forcing him to drop Adrien.

"Oh snap, he dropped him!" Dadan said in shock.

"He's falling off the building!" Twice said.

"If you truly are Cat Noir, son, please transform. Save yourself." Hawk Moth said.

"Hawk Moth, he's falling from a 210-meter skyscraper!" Techno said.

"Grrr….Forget fighting them! Save my son!" Hawk Moth ordered Gorizilla. He went for Adrien as he fell off the building.

"I've got him!" Mayumi said flying below Adrien and catching him on her fighter. Gorizilla landed on street level as he roared.

"Well...that was a lot easier than we expected." Jet said seeing the bracelet from before as he fired at it, destroying the object. Ladybug purified it as the gorilla returned to normal.

"Another villain stopped." Saki said.

"Got that right. Our job is done here. Let's call it a day." Jet said. "Besides, a certain rock star needs to get practicing since a certain event is this week."

"Oh right. The Music Festival is this week." Rainbow said. "Things are definitely gonna rock during that day."


	12. Captain Hardrock

It was finally the day of the Paris Music Festival. On this day, Paris's most famous artists like Jagged Stone, Mr. XY, and even the rising Clara Nightingale will perform alongside a grand performance from City Hall. Even David's band has their own stage,

"I still can't believe we're going to perform for all of Paris tonight." Kaede said setting up her keyboard.

"I know. It's crazy! I didn't think we'd end up on a stage like this so fast. We're just a cover band, after all." Scott said.

"That is true. However, we have been gaining fame as a band for all the songs we do. The public likes our music." Craniamon said.

"Craniamon is right. Our covers have been quite chart-climbing as of late." Leopardmon said.

"And from experience in a street band myself, that's a great thing. I mean, it got us our own venue!" Scott said.

"That reminds me, what happened to the Rainbooms?" Kaede asked.

"Apparently they were assigned to play alongside a band made of a few members of Marinette's class. They're with them on Juleka's houseboat. Belonging to her mother, Anarka." Craniamon said.

"The lady who talks like a pirate?" Yoko asked.

"That is the one. Strange to discover someone so reserved like her is the daughter of one so full of personality." Craniamon said.

"Apparently her son Luka is quite the guitar player as well. I feel like you and him would get along quite well." Scott said.

"You think so?" David asked.

_At The Liberty, home to Juleka's family…._

"We're all set, Captain! But uh… Luka's missing." Rose said.

"Say, could one of ye please fetch me son? He's in his cabin, I'm sure." Anarka said.

"I'll go." Marinette said as she headed below deck and saw a boy with black hair and blue tips strumming a guitar. "Wow…"

"Oh. Hey there." he said.

"Oh, hi! My names mama… er...Marinette!" Marritent fumbly introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mamamarinette." Luka chuckled. "That's strange. I think you're hearts playing something like this." he then played a melody on his guitar that seemed to reflect Marinette.

"Wow… how did you do that?" Marinette asked.

"Music is often more simpler than words." Luka siad.

A bit later.

"C'mon there, Sir Achilles, put yer back into moving that there speaker!" Anarka said as Achillies was moving a large speaker into place.

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" Achilles groaned before seeing a woman in the shadows glaring at him. "Oh right. They're friends." he said.

"It's great that you're helping out regardless Achilles." Marinette said. "Say, I've always wondered. You don't talk to anyone at school, but at Chloe's party, you spoke with Jesse no problem. Do you… see certain things in people that others can't?"

"I'm just not a social person. That's all. You know, you seem sorta familiar. Have we met before?" he said.

"What? No way, where could you possibly have seen me of all people?" Marinette asked.

"I swear, I met someone who looked almost just like you back in Cho-Tokyo." Achilles said.

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you. Me, in Cho-Tokyo, hah! Good one." Marinette said.

"Okay sailors, let's start the show! Luka, fire up the main speaker!" Anarka called.

"Here, you should probably take these." Mylene said holding ear plugs out.

"Earplugs? What for?" Sunset asked.

"Trust me." Mylene said.

Everyone put them in as Luka struck a power chord before heavy metal started playing.

"Oh god, that's loud!" Elementa said.

"What?!" Pinkie yelled.

The sound from Luka's guitar was so powerful in fact, that it reached half of Paris, including David's venue before it died out.

"What the hell was that?!" Scott asked.

"I don't know, but I think my ears almost committed suicide…" Leopardmon said.

"Ow… Mine too." David said.

"You don't think that came from the others' location, did it?" Kaede asked.

"No doubt about it. Seems someone there was a little too eager." Craniamon said.

It didn't take long for Roger and the authorities to converge on the Liberty. Under heavy violation, Roger forbid anyone on that boat from playing because the decibel level was over the line. Refusing to surrender to anyone, Anarka let her distress over take her, akumatizing her as well as her ship.

"Raise anchor, Me harties! Let's get to swashbuckling!" she called now dressed in a red and black pirates uniform.

"Mom?" Juleka asked.

"What's going on?" Luka asked.

"Your mom has weighed anchor lad. I am Captain Hardrock! Paris's timbers are about to be shivered by the music emitted from my cannons!" Captain hardrock said.

"Damn...can't I just live a peaceful life?" Achilles groaned. "Get lost, you stupid pirate."

"Mutiny! Seize them, Liberty!" Captain Hardrock called as chains wrapped everyone up and tossed them into the brig. "And now, to show Paris who truly is the only musical act around these parts! Starting with… David Ishihara! Liberty, set course for the venue of that Foriegn scallywag!"

"Damn she's loud." Achilles said.

"How can you be so calm? We just got Shanghaied." Rose asked.

"Please. I can escape any time. Just gotta wait for my chance." Achilles said.

"Liberty, fire!" Captain Hardrock said as the mast and sails fired a huge beam at the bridge, destroying it.

"Wow...she's really gone nuts." Rainbow said. "Well...she's in for a surprise. She thinks she can sink David's band...big mistake."

"Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns. Yoko, start us off!" David said.

(Cue Song- This Will Be The Day- RWBY)

They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder,

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware if the dark returns.

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.

Day and night will sever.

Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.

We are lightning.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

and victory is in a simple soul!

"So, this scurvy dog thinks he can challenge me to a battle of music?" Captain Hardrock said as cannonball speakers were fired creating a rim. "Well then, lets see him play back from this!" she said before her cannons were sliced apart. "What?"

"Hey, I don't care much for music but at least they know how to carry a tune." Achilles said standing there free.

"How did you escape?!" Captain Hardrock asked in shock. "Chain him down!" she ordered as more chains emerged. Achilles smirked as he slashed them with his sword as they started rusting away.

"Hey, don't stop on my account. Keep playing!" Achilles said to David's band.

(Cue Song- Flame- Laine Hardy)

I hope you find what you're lookin' for

I hope you get what you're wishin' for

I hope you see what I see, when I see what I see in you

I hope you stumble and fall in love

I hope it's all that you're dreamin' of

And every day is a day that your heartbeat beats for two

And if the darkness arrives

In the still of the night

And there's no one inside

Put your light up

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up

So I can see your flame

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up

So I can see your flame

I hope you dance, hope you sing along

Every time they play your song

Hope you live, hope you laugh

Hope your heart never leads you wrong

And I don't know where that river flows

I don't know all the highs and lows

But there's a flame in your name

When you need, it leads you home

And if the darkness arrives

In the still of the night

And there's no one inside

Put your light up

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up (put your light up)

Put your light, put your light up

So I can see your flame

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up (yeah)

Put your light, put your light up

So I can see your flame

Put your light, put your light up (oh whoa, yeah)

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up (oh, whoa, oh, oh)

So I can see your flame (so I can see it)

Put your light, put your light up (yeah)

Put your light, put your light up

Put your light, put your light up (oh, whoa)

So I can see your flame

So I can see

So I can see your flame

"Argh!" Captain Hardrock braced against the sound. "Ye've gotta do better than that to sink me!"

"Trust us, lassie. There's a LOT more to come." Craniamon said.

(Cue Song- Naked Arms- T.M. Revolution)

All those dreams, all of my hope,

all life come undone

In a world beaten and broken I can see a rising sun

Burning down, scorching the earth,

nowhere left to hide

Try to stop all this destruction,

find a way, turn the tide

Reveal the bond that's made

Between the light and the shade

Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving

The break of day will leave a scar

Nothing we believe can protect us from tomorrow

Enjoy today from where we are

I will believe to the end

Even with my face pressed to the fire

I won't be shaken or moved

By the heat getting closer and higher

Sink or swim Lose or win

Hold on with my naked arms

All those dreams, all of my hope,

all life come undone

In a world beaten and broken I can see a rising sun

Burning down, scorching the earth,

nowhere left to hide

Try to stop all this destruction,

find a way, turn the tide

Reveal the bond that's made

Between the light and the shade

Everywhere I go there is dark and there is sorrow

It's always just a step away

Always so amazing the evil sky above me

It always seems so far away

Look in the water and see

Mirrored memories scatter and sink inside

Friendships are broken and made

Now the curtain has fallen on those who tried

Flowers rise Stormy skies

Feel heaven's power on earth

I see my infinite dreams coming to an end

Sparks are flying,

but my spirit will not break or even bend

Now I see my destiny only brings me pain

Now the sunshine

and the shade are forced together again

I choose to follow the light

Flowing through me here tonight

I see my infinite dreams coming to an end

Sparks are flying,

but my spirit will not break or even bend

Now I see all of my fire only brings me pain

From inside me or around me I will burn just the same

Moving up, I'll never stop

Until I come out on top

"Urgh, this landlubber's a fighter, that's for sure!" Captain Hardrock said.

"Did you expect anything less?" David asked.

"Not in the slightest, I love me a challenge! What else ya got?!" Captain Hardrock challenged.

"Thought you'd never ask." Leopardmon said.

(Cue Song- Time To Say Goodbye- RWBY)

There's a point where it tips

There's a point where it breaks

There's a point where it bends

And a point we just can't take

Anymore

There's a line that we'll cross

And there's no return

There's a time and a place

No bridges left to burn

Anymore

We can't just wait with lives at stake

Until they think we're ready

Our enemies are gathering

The storm is growing deadly

Now it's time to say goodbye

To the things we loved

And the innocence of youth

How the time seemed to fly

From our carefree lives

And the solitude and peace we always knew

There's a day when we'll fight

And we're not gonna fall

There's a day when we'll stand

And a day when we won't crawl

Anymore

There's a moment in time

And there's no going back

When we're pushed too hard

And we won't hold our attack

Anymore

We can't just cling to childish things

As evil just grows closer

Humanity's in jeopardy

This fight is far from over

Now it's time to say goodbye

To the things we loved

And the innocence of youth

With a doubt in our minds

Why we chose this life

And at times we can't help wondering...

Were we born to fight and die?

Sacrificed for one huge lie?

Are we heroes keeping peace?

Or are we weapons?

Pointed at the enemy

So someone else can claim a victory?

Now it's time to say goodbye

To the things we loved

And the innocence of youth

How the time seemed to fly

From our carefree lives

And the solitude and peace we always knew

"Ngh…!" Captain Hardrock said struggling to hold the liberty afloat.

"She's barely standing. One more should do it!" Leopardmon said.

"Alright then." David said as he took up the mic stand. "I'm going to put the final nail in the coffin with one of my personal favorites."

(Cue Song- Open Your Heart- Crush 40)

Thunder, rain, and lightning

Danger, water rising

Clamor, sirens wailing

It's such a bad sign

Shadows of dark creatures

Steel clouds floating in the air

People run for shelter

What's gonna happen to us?

All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake

I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do

You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change

Yours is filled with evil and mine's not, there is no way I can lose

Can't hold on much longer, but I will never let go

I know it's a one way track, tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way, nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn, now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright

Ancient city blazing

Shadows keep attacking

Little children crying

Confusion, hopeless anger

I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy

All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way

Can't hold on much longer, but I will never let go

I know it's a one way track, tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way, nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn, now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, and you'll see!

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us

Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free

I know it's a one way track, tell me now how long this'll last

Close my eyes and feel it burn, now I see what I've gotta do

Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer, but I will never let go

I know it's a one way track, tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way, nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel it burn, now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah!

Open your heart!

Open your heart!

"Rggh… noooooo!" Captain Hardrock said as her compass went crazy and her ship was forced ashore.

"You lose...you stupid pirate." Achilles said destroying her compass as the akuma was purified. "Thanks for the music. Really helped keep her busy."

"Thanks, man. Always happy to help." David said.

"But how did you do all of…" Leopardmon said.

"The metal of my sword is cursed with a magic rust. Any weapon as well as anything metal or flesh rusts away once they touch the blade." Achilles said. "Personally I don't use it as often as I used to."

"Well you should be going." Kaede said.

"Why? Afraid I'll demand an encore?" Achilles asked.

"An… An encore? You want us to play another song?" Yoko asked.

"And it doesn't look like it's just him." Leopardmon said.

"You...you gotta play it now." Achilles said as the audience cheered around them.

"Haha… I guess one more wouldn't hurt anyone." David said.

(Cue Song- Dragonball Z Budokai 2 Opening Theme)

Tell me where's a hero pure of heart  
and who his greatest rivals are  
I will tell it, fair and square

They crash and bring on the tension,  
they sparkin' hot like adrenaline.  
and I will do it, fair and square

(Go for it!)  
(Go for it!)

This stadium called the universe  
between the heavens and the earth  
to the future, here we go

Just tell me I can make it through  
there's nothing that I can not do  
to the future, here we go

(I'm gonna fight!)  
The treasure that I want,

(I'm gonna fight!)  
I will claim it on my own!

(I'm gonna make it!)  
I'm gonna take the risk  
I'm taking off, I'm taking flight  
I believe in the night!

Wake up the hero that I need to be  
I burn, like fire has taken over me  
I'll chase my dreams and be the man I'm searching for  
not gonna stop anymore!

Don't hide behind these rules you made  
this chance you've got just can not wait  
So find your courage, take your shot

Don't learn to fly for nothing

this leap of faith needs jumping  
so find your courage, take your shot!

(You can fight!)  
The future that I want,

(You can fight!)  
I will claim it on my own!

(You can make it!)  
I won't stop for nothing  
even once I find my muse  
I got nothing to lose!

I'll find my courage, I'm ai-iming high  
I don't have wings but I swear that I can fly  
my dreams are waiting, all I've got to do is claim them  
not gonna stop anymore!

Tell me where's a hero pure of heart  
Tell me who his greatest rivals are  
Tell me how to fly to touch the stars

I'll find my courage, I'm ai-iming high  
I don't have wings but I swear that I can fly  
my dreams are waiting, all I've got to do is claim them  
not gonna stop anymore!

(Let's go!)

Wake up the hero that I need to be  
I burn, like fire has taken over me  
I'll chase my dreams and be the man I'm searching for  
not gonna stop anymore!

The audience cheered loudly after they had finished playing.

"It's official...we definitely crushed it." Scott said.

"No doubt about it. We've really played our hearts out today." David said.

"Yeah. Maybe you should do another performance for the people for the big event that's in a couple of months." Rainbow said.

"You mean Heroes Day, right? Knowing that, I thought Hope would be the one to offer it." David said.

"Tell me about it. The guy never stops talking about it." Dynasmon said.

"Well he grew up with a love for heroes. Can't really blame him for that." Jexi said.

"Still, Heroes Day is going to be awesome. A whole day dedicated to those who go and save people and help others." Eijiro said.

"That'll be exciting." Ojiro added.

"No doubt about it. We'd best prepare ourselves for it too. On a day like that, you'll never know what kind of things people will be talking about." Alphamon said.

"And you know what they say, 'Heroes never die!'" Mari said.

They were unaware of a camera watching them from the shadows.

"Heroes never die huh? Well...that won't be true for long. I've got a special surprise for them on that day." DaDan said.


	13. Zombizou

Today was Ms. Bustier's birthday at Marinette's School. Every classmate under her presented her with a gift as thanks for being a great teacher. Two students however, didn't seem to want to pitch in. one of them being…

"What?! Why didn't you want to give Ms. Bustier a gift?" Marinette asked Achillies. "She's only like the best teacher in the world!"

"Look, I'm not some guy who goes around giving gifts." Achilles said.

"But she's the one who let you participate in our class, didn't she? You'd have to be grateful for something she did for you." Marinette reminded.

"While I am grateful, I just wanna live a normal and quiet life. That means not getting too attached to people." Achilles said.

"But isn't making friends the whole point of living a normal life?" Marinette asked.

"Friends aren't something you need to live this life." Achilles said as he walked off.

"Geez, talk about a spoilsport." Alya said. "Best to leave guys like him alone, girl. They wanna be like this, we can't force em to change."

"I guess so…" Marinette said.

"Don't look so glum, it's Miss Bustier's birthday after all." Alya said.

"Yeah! I'm just worried my gift won't be as great as the others." Marinette said putting hers away in her locker.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts, girl." Alya said.

"Ugh...just what is their problem? I just want to live a normal life." Achilles said. "Besides...not like I can stay too close to anyone anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" a voice asked as Kairi was seen leaning against the wall.

"Don't know who you are but please leave me be." Achilles said. "I'm going home."

"You'll only end up hurting yourself, allowing darkness into your heart." Kairi said. "That's why it's important to have friends, so that you're never alone."

"Who cares if I'm alone? I just wanna...gah!" he said grasping at his chest.

"Achilles?!" Kairi asked.

"Damn...not this again." he growled.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked kneeling down to him.

"You need to get away. I gotta calm down...before something appears." he said as a portal was slowly opening behind him.

"*Gasp!*" Kairi said as she summoned her keyblade.

"The hell is that?" Tails said watching from the school security camera.

"It can't be." Madoka said.

"What is it Madoka?" Ruenheid asked.

"That's not just some monster. That's a monster from the Lost Universe." Madoka said.

"How is that possible? I thought no being could escape from there." Ace said.

"They shouldn't. Mime was the only one capable of making portals to it. But he's dead. So...how is Achilles doing it?" Madoka said.

"You...are not the boss. I am in control of my own emotions." Achilles repeated as the portal soon closed with the monster inside.

"Whew… Close one." Miu said.

"Are you alright, Achilles?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine. This is why I don't get close to anyone. Any major change in my emotions causes those things to open and enter this place." Achilles said.

"Portals that lead to the Lost Universe." Kairi muttered. "How long has this been happening?"

"Been awhile now. After I...quit my old work in Cho-Tokyo." Achilles said.

"That's the same ability Mime used." Kairi said.

"How could he do that? Is it natural?" Elementa asked.

"No. There are many abilities across the universes but one that lets you open gateways to the Lost Universe, those don't exist." Madoka said.

"Not sure if it is an ability." Tails said. "I used Kairi's comm to scan him. There's some sort of obstruction inside his body."

"An obstruction? Why would he hide such a thing?" Omnimon asked.

"He said that he didn't want to be attached to anyone so that those portals don't open… I think he really does want to make friends, but doesn't want to show it. He wants to keep his emotions in check and not hurt anyone." Jesse said.

"I think even though you come off as a lone wolf, you just do it keep those you care about safe." Kairi said.

"Of course I don't want anyone hurt. That's why I don't wanna be a bother to anyone." Achilles said.

"*Giggles* You sound like one of my childhood friends." Kairi smiled.

"I think we might be able to help him. If we remove the obstruction inside him, it might save him." Tails said. "But he knows most of our faces here. No way he's going to come willingly."

"Hmm." Camilla said.

"Maybe Jesse can convince him?" Hope asked.

"Uh… How?" Jesse asked.

"Besides...I don't think he's going to get the chance. Look." Jexi said pointing to the screen as students with lipstick marks on their bodies emerged in a zombie like state.

"AAAAH! It's a zombie Apocalypse!" Nora yelled. "Wait… they're infecting people by kissing them… it's a LOVE Zombie apocalypse!"

"You can thank our newest villain for that. Zombizou." Tails said.

"Miss Bustier tried to fend off an Akuma from getting to Marinette, but ended up getting evilized herself. Anyone she blows kisses to becomes her zombie kissing slave, like Nora mentioned." Mari said.

"And just to be clear, I didn't mean ANY offense to you, ZS." Nora quickly mentioned to the undead skateboarder.

"None taken but yeesh. It's turning into Night of the Living Dead out there." ZS said.

"Yeah, and Kairi and Achilles are out there." Lea said.

"Then let's hope they get outta there alive." Zoro said.

"Damn...not expecting to live through some zombie apocalypse." Achilles said running with Kairi in his arms.

"Yeah, I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to help us in time." Kairi said.

"They better not cause I'm not taking their help." Achilles said. "Last thing I want is any of those heroes near me."

"Then…" Kairi said before deciding. "I'll help you." she said.

"Help?" Achilles asked.

"Yes. You're going after Zombizou right?" Kairi asked.

"As much as I want to stop her...how do you expect to get past the zombies?" Achilles said.

"Stop!" Kairi said raising her Keyblade into the air as the zombies stopped moving.

"Okay, that's one way I guess." he said.

Kairi and Achillies headed past the frozen zombies as they made their way through town before reaching the Eiffel Tower.

"She's at the top of the tower. Just a strike to her item and we'll be done with this." Achilles said.

"Right." Kairi said.

They headed inside as they saw Zombizou with Ladybug.

"Ah… Achilles. Just the boy I was looking for." Zombizou said. "You need to feel the love as much as everyone in your class."

"Keep your love to yourself, lady. Just let me destroy that stupid item of yours so I can live my life." Achilles said.

"Oh, but I can't. After all, you want to feel more, don't you?" Zombizou asked. "I can see it in your eyes. You want to feel happiness, to want to be friends… to love. But something is stopping you...ah!" she screamed as he slashed her.

"I won't say it again." Achilles said before seeing the lipstick. "Toying with my emotions...is something that'll get a lot of people killed." he said destroying it. "There. Now leave me…" he said before Kairi knocked him out. "Uh…."

"Sorry...but this is for your own good." Kairi said dragging him off.

_Later at the Galaxy King…_

"It's like Tails said. There's some sort of device latched onto his heart." Miu said.

"We'll have to perform surgery very carefully on that area." Camilla said.

"I don't think that's going to do any good." Raine said.

"Achilles said that he's grown to resent heroes because of what happened with Harlequin. Maybe if we can kindle his faith in them, even if it's bit by bit…" David said.

"Plus if we just rush into this and try to remove it hastily while it's still attached, the shock could kill him." Mikan said.

"I understand you're willingness, Camilla, but this is more of a psychological issue. It's something that he'll have to resolve himself." Alphamon said.

"Don't worry. We can help him." Hope said.

"Hope, we're the last people he would want helping him." Jexi said. "But now we know why he's someone of interest."

"That's right. If someone were to capture him, they could use him to build their own army of monsters." Ichiro said.

"Which means the best way we can help him is to keep him out of enemy hands." David said.

"Right." Kairi said.

"Got it." Hope said.


	14. Syren

"Let's see...maybe a...drop of melon?" Levy pondered before the mixture exploded. "Ugh...maybe I should just stick to translating."

"What's going on, Levy?" David asked. coming in with Sectonia.

"Something I found in the book. A section on creating potions to give Kwami's new powers." Levy said.

"Chemistry, huh? Frankly, I'm not that good at science, so I'm not sure how I could be of help there." David said.

"I don't expect you to. I've figured out most of the ingredients except for one. This "Tear of Joy" thing. I assumed it meant some sort of fruit that have tear shaped seeds. However...I've already tried several of them." she said pointing to several failed attempts.

The two of them sweatdropped at this. "I don't think a Tear of Joy is something that can be gathered." Sectonia said. "Believe me, they can only be shed in extreme happiness."

"So it did mean an actual tear. Now I'll just need to figure out where I'll find something like that." Levy said.

"She just… Oh, never mind. She's absorbed in her own thoughts." David said.

"Uh...does anyone else's feet feel wet?" Gray asked before they looked down to see water going into the ship.

"Oh man… This can only mean one thing." David said.

"An akumatized villain. We better get down there." Sectonia said. She armatized with Tapu Fini and David used Burst with Kyogre before the two headed out.

"Hey, wait for me! Ribbit!" Tsuyu said going after them. "Cmon, Levi!"

"Right behind ya!" Leviathan said.

The four of them exited the Galaxy King and into Paris to find it completely submerged in water.

"What happened here?" Tsuyu asked.

"Paris is completely flooded. Who could've caused something like this?" Tapu Fini asked.

"Uh… I think I found her." David said.

Someone, or something, was pulling Kim through the water. It was a mermaid-like creature with horns and red skin.

"A Mermaid?" Tsuyu pondered. "Nah, she doesn't look like one…"

"Body of a woman, fish-like tail… Yep. It's a mermaid. Specifically, a siren." David said.

"Wait...isn't that Kim?" Leviathan said.

"It is. Guess this Syren has a crush on him." Tsuyu said. "Now how she got transformed makes sense."

"Ah, young love. Always as dangerous as it is blissful." Sectonia said.

"We still need to save Kim regardless." Tsuyu said.

"Why couldn't Jimbei have joined us?" Leviathan asked.

"He's busy saving the citizens who might still be trapped down here. It's just us four for now." Tsuyu said.

"Right. Let's bring it to her." David said as the four of them came forward.

"Huh? Hey, it's some of Marinette's friends!" Kim said.

"They're not taking you away from me!" Syren said going to attack them.

"(You won't get away!)" Leviathan said in Japanese as she drew her Halberd.

"Rah!" she shouted avoiding Leviathan's attacks.

"She's so nimble down here." Leviathan said.

"Good thing we're here, then. Let's go!" David said as he and Sectonia charged.

"You won't steal my prince!" Syren insisted attacking them.

"Origin Pulse!" David said throwing cascades at her.

"Moonblast!" Sectonia shouted firing a ball of light at her.

"Gah!" Syren shouted dropping Kim as Leviathan quickly grabbed him up. "My prince!" she shouted.

"Now it's time to finish this. Sectonia, with me!" David said.

"Got it, let's go!" Sectonia said.

"I won't let you beat me! I…" Syren said before something was latched on to her. "What?!"

"Forget about me? That's a big mistake." Tsuyu said appearing from nowhere with her tongue wrapped around Syren's tail.

"You? You can turn invisible?!" Syren asked.

"No...it's camouflage." Tsuyu said.

"Hydro Pump!" David and Sectonia both said as they fired bursts of water, which converged into a bigger shot coming straight at Syren.

"No!" Syren said as the blast hit her, causing the bracelet on her arm to break.

"There's the Akuma. But,who's gonna.." Tsuyu asked.

"I'll take care of it!" Ladybug said appearing in a modified version of her suit. Her ponytails are now light pink, and her ribbons are pink, long, and fin-like. The pattern of her suit was slightly outlined with fish scales, some of the scales were colored black in a similar fashion to her usual spots. Her collar was a light blue fin, and the bottom of the suit at her feet had swimfins, the blades of the swimfins colored light pink near the feet and light blue at the end. She de-evilized the akuma and repaired the city.

_Back on the Galaxy King…._

"So, Ladybug has new powers, huh?" Mark asked. "And these abilities come from those potions Levy was talking about earlier?"

"Yes. Apparently they grant them all sorts of interesting effects. Such as breathing underwater for one." Jexi said.

"Master Fu is so mysterious. He always seems to have the things best suited to assist Marinette when she needs it most." David said.

"Well he is the last guardian on the Miraculous. He's allowed to have some secrets." Robin said.

"Quite the enigma, I gotta say." Gemini said.

"While he is an enigma, least we know for sure he's on our side in all of this." Erza said.

"That much is certain." Alphamon said.

"Now...we should work on cleaning up the water damage." Jade said.

"Kirumi, bring in the mops and buckets. We've got some cleaning up to do." Sectonia said.


	15. Frightingale

"~Don't you stop, dancing to the music, baby, yeah, it's like a Miracle! Don't you stop, dancing to the music! The music, oh, it's just a Miracle!~" Clara Nightingale sang on the screen.

"Oh, is that the new musical artist in town, Clara Nightingale?" Hope asked.

"Indeed it is." Azura said. "And it seems she's holding auditions for a music video for people to be Ladybug and Cat Noir in it. Though you may be surprised who she already chose to be Cat Noir."

"How exactly do you know who Cat Noir is? Clara's been keeping the role a secret, hasn't she?" Hope said.

"Not really that secret. Thanks to a certain photo leak." Sunset said showing a photo of Adrien in the Cat Noir suit.

"Oh." Hope siad. "I get the feeling he isn't too happy about this."

"No surprise. He's afraid he might get exposed if he wears the costume fully." Aqua said.

"Hmm. Maybe it's best I go down there to make sure no trouble arises." Azura said. "Besides, it will be exciting to see."

"Go. Besides, you're strong enough. You can handle things if trouble comes." Jiro said.

"Thanks." Azura said as she headed out.

"So how likely is it a villain is gonna appear there?" Starlight asked.

"Oh on a set like that...the odds are high." Jiro said.

"Especially with Chloe being there." Papelne said.

It took some time for Azura to reach the Grand Palais, but when she finally got there, she noticed the people running out of the theatered in a panic, some of them glowing pink before being instantly frozen into magenta statues.

"Sing, Dance, Or Rhyme! Or you'll be frozen in no time!" a colorful villain with multichrome eyes and rainbow pigtails called lashing a baton everywhere on the people.

"Is that Ms. Nightingale?" Azura asked as the villain noticed her.

"Ah, Azura the talented Songstress. Come to the city of Paris's distress?" she asked.

"Speaking in rhymes… you are Clara Nightingale." Azura realized.

"I'm Frightinngale from here on out! Forever and ever, there's no doubt!" Frightningale said as Azura summoned her lance. "Stand in my way, and there will be a price to pay!"

"It seems I have no choice. The Akuma must be in her microphone." Azura said as she donned her Mysterious Songstress outfit as her lance changed into an axe.

"Changing from light to the dark? No matter what you do, this will be a walk in the park!" Frightningale said as she and Azura began to fight. "Go ahead, try and sing your song! But I won't let you sing it for very long!"

"You really think that my song is my power? It's more than that." Azura said as she began dancing as water began surging around her.

"I know what you're trying to do, and I won't let you!" Frightningale said trying to stop Azura from singing. But the water blocked her ribbon. "No, this is impossible, how can this be?"

"Open your eyes up, maybe you'll see." Azura said as she began singing the Conquest version of Lost in thoughts all Alone as drums began playing. "Embrace the dark, you call home. Gaze your eyes upon an empty white throne, a legacy of life, a familiar disguise." she began singing as rings of water began to spread across the entire Grand Palais as light surged from them. "Sing with me a song of conquest and fate, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day. Hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts All Alone."

"Such a beautiful voice I hear...the purpose of her song is now clear." Frightningale said.

"You get it now? I sing this song because I choose to protect the people that are close to me. No matter which version I choose, Birthright, Conquest, or Revelations, all of them follow the same path to peace." she said as the water struck and destroyed Frightningale's Microphone, releasing the Akuma as it was purified and Clara returned to normal.

"What happened?" Clara asked as she looked around before noticing Azura and Ladybug. "*Gasp* Princess Azura and Ladybug? I was saved by the two of you? How amazing, too good to be true."

Later at the Library in Marinette's school, Azura, Marinette and her friends watched the music video as it included the notable citizens of Paris, including themselves wearing Ladybug and Cat Noir masks.

"Wow, you sure are an incredible dancer, Azura." Marinette said.

"Look at that, she's blushing!" Alix noticed seeing Azura red a little.

"Wait, don't tell me you of all people get embarrassed when people see you sing?" Alya asked.

"I'm not used to a lot of attention on me." Azura said.

"At least you got to participate without singing as much. The video is so much better this way." Rose said.

"Yes, it turned out really well, and we all got to be in it." Azura said.

"Plus, there's really no way to actually identify me and Marinette as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Besides, no way either of us could pass off as them." Adrien said.

"(Maybe for some… but you already know that we know. Don't you, Adrien?)" Azura asked.


	16. Troublemaker

"Okay we're all set, girls." Rainbow said.

"Time to…" Luna started.

"Fill...My...Shoes!" the girls said as they turned the TV on.

"What sort of fresh heck is this?" Sheer said.

"Fill My Shoes. It's a reality show where celebrities take on the roles of different professions." Aelita said.

"You girls never watched Reality Shows before, why start now?" Eijiro asked.

"Cause Jagged is on today's episode, dude." Luna said.

"He's at Marinette's family bakery trying to take the role of her father." Rainbow said.

"...I'm gonna be honest, that sounds a little creepy." ZS said.

"And dangerous." SE added. "What if they find something that ties Marinette to Ladybug?"

"Nonsense. Marinette has been very careful to hide her identity as Ladybug." Rarity said.

"Yeah, but don't you think someone might accidentally go into Marinette's room and see all the pictures of Adrien?" Hope said.

"...Crud, that might actually be worse." ZS said. "At least in her mind."

"Hey, best case scenario, he might think of her as a fan." Stoj said eating a macaroon.

"They're so calm about this…" Gohan said.

"I know...maybe a few of us should sneak over there and take those photos for safekeeping." Mark suggested.

"I wouldn't do that, if you sneak into Marinette's room, you'll basically be intruding on a girl's privacy." Ace said.

"Isn't that show doing that already?" SE asked.

"And hasn't Issei been known for trying to do that?" Hope asked.

"Yes and he nearly got kabobbed by Aya for going into her room when she was getting dressed." Ace said.

"Besides it's a little too late for that cause those photos just went out live." Rarity said pointing to the TV.

"Wait, they're in her room now?" Hope said.

"Jagged got lost looking for the bathroom and went in there." Rainbow said.

"Oh damn." Kagura said.

"Yeah...that's not some fan wall...it looks more like an obsession." Starlight said.

"Yeah...yeesh." Sunset said before the feed cut out.

"May you rest in peace, Ladybug, after you die of embarrassment." Sir Saiyan said grimly, bowing his head in respect.

"She's not dying!" Rainbow said.

"Show a little more tact, Sir Saiyan, honestly!" Rarity said.

"Man, all this has gotta be pressuring on Penny." Hope said.

"Penny?" everyone asked.

"Jagged's assistant, the one who made the show happen? She basically planned this whole thing on her own shoulders and the room spot was on her and… oh man." Hope said.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"I just realized that everyone at Marinette's house is in serious trouble." Hope said.

The alarms blared as everyone went to the monitors.

"You weren't lying, looks like Penny Rolling became Hawk Moth's latest victim." Starlight said.

"Troublemaker. With just the click of her pen, she can make herself tangible and intangible." Mari said. "That does make sense in a way, if she's invisible she can cause a lot of trouble without being caught."

"It's gonna be hard to catch her as she's switching tangibility inside Marinette's house." Rainbow said.

"Not quite. That is, not unless you are able to see spirits." Leonora said.

"In that case, you should have no problem taking her down. Though, it would be inadvisable to go alone." David said.

"Take SE with you. I bet once Troublemaker becomes tangible, he can use his powers to freeze her in time." Hope said.

"Sure thing. I'll try and...wait, not gonna make that pun. You can count on me!" SE said.

"Hope, no. Just...no." Sunset said. "Besides, I'm better at seeing spirits than he can. And having a girl in Marinette's room is definitely better than having someone like him."

"Very well, let us go." Leonora said.

The two soon arrived at the scene where Troublemaker was already running amok inside the bakery.

"She's going upstairs. We can keep her trapped there." Sunset said.

"Understood." Leonora said as the two headed upstairs. They heard fighting coming from the room above as they entered Marinette's room to see the duo fighting with Troublemaker.

"Better late than never, ladies. Care to give us a hand?" Cat Noir asked.

"We've got your backs." Leonora said.

"Yeah. Just leave it to us." Sunset said drawing her sword as she tried to slash at Troublemaker who just phased through the floor.

"You gotta do better than that." she said.

"Oh, don't worry. I see you." Leonora said as she stabbed her sword through the floorboard.

"What the?" she said in shock seeing the sword graze her. "You have X-ray vision or something?"

"Wrong… This may come as a surprise, but...I'm actually a Valkyrie." Leonora said.

"A Valkyrie?!" Troublemaker said as the sword nearly got her hand. "No Valkyrie is going to stop my trouble."

"Oh she just might. You may not know this but she's pretty skilled." Sunset said.

"Well then, lets see it!" Troublemaker said charging at Leonora.

Leonora imbues her rapier with light as she dealt rapid thrusts through the floorboards. Troublemaker phased in and out of the floor, but she was constantly being hit by Leonora.

"I can't get a hit in." Troublemaker said backed into a corner before seeing Sunset grabbing her. "Ha. Hope you don't mind me taking a hostage?"

"Sure. But...do you know if this is actually me?" Sunset asked pointing to another Sunset at the entrance of the room.

"What? But…" she said before Sunset grabbed the pen.

"Nora! Now!" she said tossing it at her.

Leonora charged her sword with light. "Valkyrie Flash!" she said as she charged at the pen at full force. The blast hit the pen, forcing the akuma out as Ladybug purified it.

"Nice work." Sunset said.

"Yeah. It was a big help. But...who is…" Ladybug began.

"You can drop the disguise now." Sunset said as the other Sunset shifted to a small otter-like creature in green with a straw hat. "This is Kawauso. He's a new friend I made. He's pretty good at masquerading as a human."

"That seems really helpful." Leonora said. "Also… Sorry. I think my sword strikes ended up tearing through the floor."

"Don't worry. I'm sure whoever lives in this room can...fix it up." Ladybug said hiding her worry.

"I'm sure she will." Leonora said.

"Now uh...we should be going." Sunset said as they left out the door.

"Do you think she knows that we're aware of her secret?" Leonora asked.

"She knows we know. She just doesn't wanna say it in front of Penny...or Cat Noir...who is the same guy she has photos of all over her room." Sunset said.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Her love life is so confusing sometimes." Leonora said.

"I've made a chart. I've pieced it together pretty well." Sunset said. "Only way not to get confused. I'll show you it sometime."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to take a look when I get the chance." Leonora said.

"You should. It gets real confusing, real fast." Sunset said.


	17. Anansi

Alya and Nino were currently in her apartment as they were dancing in sync to a game as Marinette and Adrien watched, the latter watching through his cellphone.

"Wow. Those two are really good." Sheena said.

"I know, they're so in sync. And to think they've started dating because of Animan's attack." Marinette said.

"Two people becoming a couple sure works in so many strange ways." Lin said.

"Someday, I hope I can find someone to share everything with. But until my father can let me out more often, that won't be happening." Adrien said. "He just needs to see I'm not a child anymore."

"Big finish!' Nino said doing a ballet pose as everyone laughed.

"Oh, Shoot! Did I miss the ballet?" a new voice said as a tall woman in a tank top and shorts, wearing shoulder and knee pads holding a boxing helmet walked in.

"Oh, Nora. Is your match over already?" Alya asked.

"Total Knockout in the first round, as usual." she said jabbing the air before quickly going shoulder to shoulder with Alya. "I told you a hundred times not to call me 'Nora' in front of people, little sis!" she said to her before turning to everyone else. "Call me Anansi, like the spider."

"Sure. Anyway, we were thinking of heading out to..." Marinette said.

"Not happening. Not after how many of those akumatized freaks have been out lately." Nora said.

"Girl, relax. There are people handling those situations." Sheena said.

"And besides, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself." Alya said. "And may I remind you our little twin sisters were akumatized right here at our home?"

"That never would've happened on my watch, I won't let anyone mess with my family!" Nora said.

"Like the other day at the square?" Alya asked.

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

"She mistook a man handing out flyers in a banana costume for a villain and attacked him." Marinette said.

"How was I supposed to know it was just a costume?" Nora asked. "Anyway, what if the ferris wheel stopped working due to some akumatized dude? When you flyweights can actually defend yourselves like me, we can talk about my little sis going."

"Sheena and I can keep everyone safe." Lin said.

"Not to mention the other heroes and Paris, plus Ladybug and Cat Noir." Marinette added.

"Uh-Huh. And what happens if they're all busy?" Nora asked.

"Then I'll protect Alya!" Nino said.

"How, with those scrawny things you call arms?" Nora said. "Hmm...Okay. I'll let you all go out...if he can beat me in arm wrestling."

"What?" Nino said.

"Oh boy." Lin said.

"You don't have to do this guys, you can go see the fireworks without me." Alya said.

"No, we're not going without you. Plus, Lin's never seen actual fireworks." Marinette said.

"It's true, considering I lived underground for most of my life." Lin said.

"Nino will wrestle you, no problem." Marinette said.

"I don't think this is a good idea…." Sheena said.

"Oh come on, it's just a harmless arm wrestling match, what could go wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Sheena asked.

"Okay...ready...go!" Adrien said as Nino tried to pull Nora's arm down although with not much luck.

"She's going to win. I mean look at those arms." Sheena said.

"I have an idea but it's a bit...dishonest. Look! Akuma!" Marinette said as Nora turned around as Marinette put Nora's arm down to the table.

"Nino wins!" Adrien said.

"Wha?! No way, you've must've cheated!" Nora said.

"Well too bad, I'm going to the fireworks with everyone and I don't care what you think." Alya said as she left with the others.

"Are you sure it was okay to do that, Marinette? I mean, if I know Dave as much as I think I do, unsportsmanlike conduct like that doesn't fly." Sheena said.

"I know. It's not something I normally do but she was never going to let us go." Marinette said.

"I know she's my big sister, but I wish she would just stop treating me like a child." Alya said. "I love her and all, but she's way too overprotective sometimes."

They arrived at the Place de La Concorde Ferris Wheel and started watching the fireworks.

"Look, I know you wanted away from your sister's grip but cheating was not the right way." Sheena said.

"Okay. I'll apologize once we're done here." Alya said before they heard screaming from the cars. "What the?"

"Oh...uh...I think she's come to us." Lin said as they saw Nora now with six arms and a spider like design climbing up the ferris wheel.

"All in one place? Good." Nora said.

"What're you doing, Nora?" Alya asked.

"Noras not here to protect you. Im Anansi, Super Spider!" Anansi said ripping the car off its hinges and leaping down. "I'll get rid of the cat and Kunoichi first!" she said looking to grab Lin and Sheena.

"Not in this lifetime." Sheena said cutting a hole into the window as she and Lin crawled out with Marinette and Nino.

"This is not good. We don't have anything against her." Lin said.

"But we know someone that might." Sheena said.

_Later at Master Fu's…._

"And that's the situation." Lin said.

"I see. This does sound serious. If that is indeed the case…" Fu said as he opened the miracle box. "Please, take the one that you need but I must have it back once you are finished."

"Hmm. What about your Miraculous, Master Fu?" Lin asked.

"Uh...that is as long as you don't mind." Sheena said.

"Hmm. I have no problem with this. You must have someone perfect in mind for this one." Master Fu said removing it and handing it to them.

"Yup, we know just the guy." Lin said.

Back at the battle, Anansi had trapped Cat Noir and Alya in a giant spider web under the Arc De Triomphe.

"Man, I wish there was something I could do to help out. But I'm no hero like those guys…" Nino said as he watched from afar.

"But you can be." Lin said as she and Sheena approached. "Nino Lahiffe, this is the Turtle Miraculous which grants the user the power of protection. And you will use it to rescue Alya and Cat Noir and defeat Anansi. Can we trust you?" she asked holding the box out to him.

"You bet." Nino said opening it as Wayzz popped out.

"Hello, My name is Wayzz." he said.

"Whoa, what're you little guy? A Genie like in those fairy tales?" Nino asked.

"I am a Kwami, I can't grant wishes, but i am able to grant you the superpowers you need from the turtle Miraculous." Wayzz explained as Nino put it on. "If you're ready to receive them, all you have to say is 'Wayzz, shell on'."

"Wayzz, shell on!" Nino said as Wayzz flew into the bracelet and Nino began break dancing as he began spinning on his back as a shell like shield formed on his back and a green suit covered his body as he finished by putting a hood over his head as he posed. "Crazy!"

"Whoa, that's quite the makeover." Sheena said.

"Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to us. But first, ready to rock and roll?" Lin said.

"Sure thing, dudette, er, I mean, Lin." Nino said. "But uh… what should I call myself? Can't exactly say I'm Turtle Boy or anything."

"I don't know… what do you think, Sheena?" Lin asked.

"Hmm… How about Carapace?" Sheena asked.

"That could work, because that's the term used for the hard upper shell of turtles." Lin said. "And like turtles, their shell protects them."

"Nice name." Carapace said. "Okay, so what's the plan? We can't really fight Anansi directly."

"I may have an idea. Ninjask!" Sheena said. Ninjask appeared and buzzed to her partner. "Ready for Burst?"

Ninjask nodded as the two fused together into their burst form.

"Nice." Lin said. "So what's the plan, it must be something big if it involves using Burst."

"Carapace will hold Anansi down while I use my illusions to try to throw her off while you free Alya and Cat Noir." Sheena said.

"It'll be a bit dicey if the Arc collapses on us while that happens." Carapace said.

"Well, I have someone in mind that'll back us up if needed." Lin said pulling out her Digivice.

"That'll work." Sheena said.

"Alright, let's go, Magna Kid!" Lin said as Magna Kid appeared.

"Just say the word, Lin!" Magna Kid said.

"Carapace and Sheena will hold off Anansi, while they're doing that, we'll need to free Alya and Cat Noir." Lin said.

"You got it, time to untangle this web!" Magna Kid said.

The group charged into battle as Anansi noticed, Carapace and Sheena getting her attention while Magnakidmon flew over to Alya and Cat Noir with Lin.

"Whoa, what're you? Some sorta Digimon cowboy?" Alya asked.

"You could say that, now hold still little lady while I cut you lose." Magna Kid said as he fired a plasma shot at the web that held Alya. "My plasma shots oughta corrode that web."

Meanwhile, Anansi had trouble pinning Sheena down because of her illusions.

"Stop hiding behind your magic tricks and fight me like you mean it!" Anansi said.

"Oh...but we're having so much fun." Sheena said as Anansi continued to furiously go after her before getting her into a corner.

"Ha...now who's trapped?" Anansi said.

"Thinking its you." Sheena said pointing to the pillars Anansi destroyed.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Anansi said.

"Better help Lin and Magna Kid out!" Carapace said leaping up to them. "No worries, I got your backs, and Alya's and Cat Noir's too! Shell-ter!" he shouted creating a barrier around them as the tower fell onto it only to bounce off the protective shield.

"Nicely done, Carapace." Lin said.

"Now, to knock some sense into her. X-Scissor!" Sheena said as she performed an X-slash on Anansi's helmet.

"No way!" Anansi said as the akuma was released and purified.

"That was amazing. A new hero saving the day. What did you say your name was?" Alya asked.

"Oh. It's uh...Carapace." Carapace said.

"See ya later, fans!" Ladybug said as they ran off.

"That was an impressive job, Nino. You make a fine hero." Lin said.

"Thanks, I guess I did, didn't I?" Nino said.

"Ya sure did, partner. Who knows, you may get another chance next time another villain shows up." Magna Kid said as he lifted his hat off in a salute.

"Thanks. It was nice to work with you guys." Nino said.

"Same here. I'll be looking forward to working with you again, that's for sure." Sheena said.

"I'll go ahead and get this back." Ladybug said running off with the Turtle Miraculous before they all later rejoined in the square.

"Listen, Nora...I just…" Nino began.

"No. I'll go. You won and I let that get to me. I'm...I'm sorry." Nora said.

"Maybe next week we can all bring you along to the Ice Rink as an apology for cheating." Nino said.

"I'm sure Francisca would like that." Sheena said.

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, haven't spent that much time with my big sis lately. She's the best in the world." Alya said.


	18. Sandboy

"Hmm. It seems rather...quiet tonight. No villains right now?" Elementa asked.

"None so far." Tails said.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Ace said.

"Yeah...listen, I'm heading to bed." Mark said. "Wake me if anything happens. Otherwise, see you guys in the morning!" he waved as he headed out of the room.

"Try not to have any nightmares. Not like the ones I've been having." Ace muttered at the end.

"Hmm...that's odd...I'm getting two strong signals flying across Paris." Tails said.

"Can you identify what they are?" Ace asked.

"Signals are...very powerful. Nothing on camera but they...of course. Tikki and Plagg." Tails said.

"Really? That's a first for them being out without their owners. Maybe something important is happening tonight." Ace said.

"Duh, of course there is. They're going to the Kwami's world for Nooroo's birthday." Pinkie said.

"How do you know that?" Hope asked.

"It's Pinkie, don't question it." Rainbow said.

"Also, Tikki told me about it. It's Nooroo's 3500th birthday. This may be their one chance to speak to him." Pinkie said.

"They could use the communication to locate him and find Hawk Moth's hideout. Then they'd know where he is." Aqua theorized.

"Or the other way around." Sheer said. "Telepathic communication works both ways. Nooroo has no reason to give away the hiding place of his friends. But if Gabriel was currently transformed…"

"He could trace it back to them." Simon said.

"Though I doubt they'd just let him find them. Kwami are powerful beings despite their appearance. They've been around even longer than me or the gods." Sheer said.

"It's as they always say, 'size doesn't matter'." Mari said.

"Regardless, we should hope a new villain isn't out and about at this hour…" Hope said. "I'm still a little worried."

"Relax Hope, it's not like one's gonna pop up outta nowhere and start causing trouble." Nana said.

"Will you guys please stop saying that? Every time one of you guys talk, you jinx us." Issei said.

"**AAAHHH!**" a voice called out as Mark ran back into the room, panting. "Issei, do something! Akeno's gone insane and she's trying to murder me!"

"What? But Mark, I'm right here, I couldn't have possibly been in your room." Akeno said.

"Then who the freaking HELL is THAT?!" Mark shouted as he pointed down the hall, where indeed, another Akeno stood, giggling as lightning danced across their fingers.

"The thought of torturing you Mark…. It's making me so hot…~" the other Akeno said.

"Okay, if this is your nightmare, I'd hate to see your good dreams." Usopp said.

"Just stop her, or it, or whatever that copy is!" Mark cried.

Dust suddenly rained down over everyone before a strong wind blew it away.

"Okay, this is getting strange." Miu said.

"No wonder. No surprise, Hope screwed us over again." Tails said. "A new villain's appeared."

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know why I'm always so prone to doing that!" Hope said.

"Look if it happens, it happens, it's not a big deal. Let's just focus on the matter at hand." Ace said. "You said something about a villain appearing, Tails?"

"Sandboy. Like the Sandman, he attacks those who sleep. Whoever is sleeping when his dust spreads have their worst nightmares come to life." Tails said. "He must have passed over our ship on his way into...of course. He's trying to find the Miracle Box."

"Tikki and Plagg are out there." Ace said. "We'd better go after him."

"I'll go!" Mark said immediately.

"Not an option. Especially since your nightmare is still tailing you." Jexi said before a figure phased through the wall and slammed down the nightmare. "What the-?"

"No need to fear. I got this." said a girl in a mask with a strange outfit.

"Who are...wait...Annette?!" Damien said.

"Annette? Damien, you know her?" Issei asked.

"She's Damien's twin sister." Jexi said. "And a user of the Dream Style."

"But what's with this...weird look?" Damien asked.

"This is what I appear in whenever I enter the dream world. However, I'm confused as to how I ended up in the real world. I know I'm not awake." Annette said.

"There's a villain out here that makes nightmares come to life." Miu said.

"I see. His power must be interfering with my ability and brought me into the physical world." Annette said. "Meaning if I can stop him, I can return to the dream world and my body."

"In other words, you're gonna stop Sandboy." Damien said.

"Yes. I have to." Annette said phasing through the wall once more.

"Are you sure your sister can beat Sandboy?" Mari asked.

"I'm positive. I didn't know she was a color fighter until I found out, but when I saw how she used her talents, she was extremely skilled." Damien said. "So… I'm going to believe in my twin sister."

"I'm surprised she was able to dispel the nightmare so easily." Elementa said.

"Well according to the scrolls, the Dream Style was a color fighting style developed in order to banish nightmares within the realm of dreams." Levy said. "While it seems useless in the physical world, it actually has incredible power once they sleep."

Annette was seen running across building after building.

"They have speed and strength not normally humanly possible. It's the creation of their ID and dreams...a persona made of dreams or dreamsona if you prefer." Levy said.

"Wait...it seems like we're missing someone." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Where's Ace?" Hope asked.

Annette suddenly sensed someone behind her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked as Ace appeared. "Go back now. This isn't your fight."

"Yes it is, this is something that doesn't just affect you but all of the Parisians. And as heroes, it's our job to protect the people no matter what the danger." Ace said.

"Look, I honestly don't care if you are a hero. Nightmares are a different issue. However...I might need help after all. On the way here, I realized an issue. While I can touch things like Nightmares and the ground…" Annette said as her arm phased through Ace. "I can't touch things like buildings and people."

"I see now, Sandboy is a physical being and while you can't touch him...I can." Ace said.

"So here is what will happen. You'll have to fight him in my stead while I round up the nightmares." Annette said.

"Alright, leave it to me. Time to give Sandboy a wakeup call." Ace said summoning his Astral Wings as he flew after Sandboy.

"~The Sandboy has checked in, now nightmares can begin!~" Sandboy sang, flying around and spreading his sand all over Paris, even on those who were awake.

"Hey!" Ace called out. "Going somewhere?"

"So, you came to stop me?" Sandboy asked. "I thought you and the other heroes would be experiencing their nightmares right about now. It doesn't matter though. Let's see what makes you afraid at night!" Sandboy said firing sand from his pillow.

"Bring it on! I don't need a second chance!" Ace said as he tried to fight Sanboy, but he was too fast.

"Let me see what's in your head. I wanna know just what you're afraid of." Sandboy said aiming at Ace. "You said something about second chances. Maybe you're afraid of letting those you care about down?"

"Maybe so." Ace said.

"Well then, let's see it!" Sandboy said firing his sand at Ace everywhere he went. "You can't dodge forever!"

"I will if that's what it'll take to tire you out." Ace said as he hovered over him.

"Gotcha!" Sandboy said tossing some of his evil sand in Ace's face, hitting him directly.

"No!" Ace said as he fell to the ground and rubbed the sand out of his eyes.

"It's too late to get rid of it. Now… witness your greatest nightmare!" Sandboy announced.

"Give it your best shot." Ace said.

(Cue-Enter the Darkness- Kingdom Hearts 3)

"Look, there he is!" a voice called.

"Hope, is that you?" Ace asked. He suddenly saw shadowed people surrounding him.

"Monster! Monster!" another voice called.

"Why… why? If it weren't for him…." another mumbled.

"How does he expect anyone to trust him… If he himself doesn't trust anyone?" another asked.

"He's a glory hog, always trying to fight others battles, just like that blue menace." another said.

"I'm not like that anymore, and Hope isn't a menace either." Ace said.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice asked as some of the shadows revealed Gargos, Theo, and Devil Ace.

"You had no business coming to my domain, boy. The world of Jago's was mine to rule. I was it's god. You should've kneeled before me, instead of oppressing my reign of shadow." Gargos said.

"Ace… you let me die." Theo said. "You could've stopped Xehanort from killing me… you could've prevented him from ever killing me. You could've saved me… but you just went after Xehanort in rage, and for what? To stop him? To place all the burden on you? If that's so… then what was I supposed to be other than a sacrifice?!"

"You...because I accepted you, I couldn't unleash chaos and havoc across the Multiverse! I should've killed you back on Organica when I had the chance." Devil Ace said.

"...Gargos...you made it mine and my friends fight the moment Omen took ahold of Jago, there was no way I was gonna let you cover his world in darkness." Ace said before turning to Theo. "And Theo, I really wish I could've saved you but it was unpredicted when Xehanort struck you down just like that, and you said to me that your friends/guildmates would find a way to save you, and I would too." he said as he turned to Devil Ace. "And you...you represent my darkness, you are me and I am you, there was no way you would think that because if you had, you would've done it without hesitation but you didn't, so there is no more reason for you to hate me anymore."

"But what about the others?" Gargos asked.

"Do they secretly hate you? Do they think sometimes about leaving you behind?" Theo asked. "Think about all that you've done. Don't you think that they would be upset at you?"

"...You're right. All this time, my attitude has only done more harm than good." Ace said as he stared at his pendant. "And maybe they would be upset and hate me for all the things I've done." he said as he looked up at them. "But whether they're upset at me, hate me, or see me as a monster, I will stay by their side until the very end."

"That's the attitude of someone who doesn't care how other people feel. You don't know how others feel. If you knew how people felt, you would've saved me. I would still be alive." Theo said.

"No...you're wrong! I do know how other people feel. If I didn't...that would only make me worse than scum if I didn't understand people's feelings!" Ace said.

"You should understand your own!" all three said phasing into Ace as he felt great pain. "Feel our pain, feel YOUR pain! The pain of everyone who you've upset, who you've left behind! FEEL EVERYONE'S PAIN!"

Ace held tightly onto his pendant as he thought back to the memories he shared with Jexi, David, Hope, Mark, and the rest of the Hero Alliance. But with all the good memories, there were also pain as he held his head.

"This pain is… argh! Is this what I've done to everyone else?" Ace asked. "Is this really...how I truly am?"

"Do not give in to them!" Annette shouted. "Listen, those visions are the memories stored in your dreams. In all honesty...you decide how to shape them, not how they look."

"You're right, Annette. I shape my own dreams." Ace said as he stood up. "And I won't let my nightmares say otherwise!"

Gargos, Devil Ace and Theo prepared to attack before they vanished into stars and flew into the night sky.

"Impossible!" Sandboy said in shock.

"You made your move...now I'll make mine!" Ace said summoning Drevas in its throwing knife form and threw them into Sandboy's pillow as vines extended from them and pulled Sandboy down onto the ground. The force was so great, the pillow ripped open as the akuma flew out. Ladybug purified the akuma as soon as she could, tending to the young boy who was akumatized with Cat Noir.

"Annette, thank you." Ace said. "Your body…"

"No worries. I'm simply returning to the dream world." Annette said as her body slowly faded.

"Until we meet again." Ace said as a color mix of purple, blue, and pink appeared on his pendant as he then returned to the Galaxy King.

"There you are, Ace. We were getting worried about you when you ran off like that." Sachiko said.

"I'm sorry about that. After what happened with you and the Royal Knights in Tokyo, I didn't want to risk anything happening to you or them if you faced Sandboy." Ace said.

"Hmm… Yeah, you're probably right about that. It would've probably only make things worse." Sachiko said.

"Still, you managed to do it. All of the nightmares in the city have vanished." Tails said.

"I couldn't have done it without Annette's help, without her, I never would've been able to conquer my own nightmares." Ace said.

"Well, it's good to know you managed to get through whatever you saw out there." Akeno said. "Of course, not everyone made it out unscathed…" she said as she looked to Mark, hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"Hahahaha!" Ace laughed lightly before he smiled at everyone as he patted Mark on the back.


	19. Reverser

"Let's see… after Jexi gets battered by the Ultima Dragon, we transfer our magic into him to make him stronger than ever. He defeats the Ultima Dragon, saving the school, and redeeming a friend who was tricked by ghosts… yeah, that sounds about right." Rainbow said scribbling down ideas.

"Whatcha up to there, girls?" Hope asked.

"Hey, this scene...this was the first time we went to CHS wasn't it?" Jexi said.

"Yeah. There's the ghost kingdom of Spectra, Gengar...even Ultimate Flux." Pit said.

"Rainbow Dash is designing a comic book series about all the adventures you've had with us in our world! Isn't it amazing?" Pinkie asked.

"Usopp's stories of us inspired me a lot, so I thought id try making a few comics of our adventures. How's it look to you, Jexi?" Rainbow asked.

"Honestly, it's like looking into a mirror of the past." Jexi said.

"That's kinda how it is whenever we enter a Redux in a way." Roy said.

"I've got the ideas down, and I'm hoping to ask Nathaniel to help me draw the pictures for the first issue. But I need a creative writer for the speech texts." Rainbow said.

"Well, why not him?" Saaya asked pointing a young man wearing a red hoodie writing. "I've seen him write stuff from time to time, and he looks like a good writer."

"Oh, you mean Marc? I've heard he's pretty shy." Sunset said.

"Well, if he's as good as you say, Saaya, I think I'll go to him and ask." Rainbow said walking over to Marcs position. "Hey there. Marc, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me. You're Rainbow Dash right?" Marc asked holding his notebook.

"That's me. What're you doing alone all by yourself?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, um, well…" Marc stammered.

"I was just gonna head over to your school's art room, wanna come with? I hear you're a great creative writer, maybe you could share some of your stuff." Rainbow said.

"A-Are you sure?" Marc asked.

"Sure as sure can be! Meet you there." Rainbow said speeding into the art room, where she met up with Nathaniel. "Sup, Nathaniel? I brought the comic stuff I was telling you about."

"Really? Let's see…" Nathaniel said looking over the ideas. "These seem like really great ideas. I could draw them, but I can't write."

"Don't worry, maybe you two will find someone." Alix said while street painting.

"Well look no more cause…" Rainbow said as she sped back. "Huh? Where did he?"

"Marc? He left the moment you ran out." Sunset said.

"What? But he was so good." Rainbow said.

"Yeah well he said he has been rejected once today and didn't need to be rejected from you." Sunset said.

"Oh...that...that's a bummer." Rainbow sighed. "Well, I should probably have a talk with him. Try and cheer him up."

"Uh...somehow I doubt he's feeling the same as you." Tails said.

"What are you talking a….Oh boy." she said seeing a monochrome like villain on a flying paper plane. "Is that...Marc?!"

"He's Reverser now." Tails said. "Able to reverse personality traits with his powers."

"I really shouldn't have rushed things with him…" Rainbow said. "I gotta get him back, but I'm gonna need some help."

"I feel responsible for letting this happen… so I'm going to help you." Saaya said. "In a way, Marc reminds me of myself a bit. Let's go and get him back!"

"The akuma is in his notebook but given how he's always flying around, good luck trying to take it from him." Tails said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Lets go, Saaya!" Rainbow Dash said running after Reverser.

"Right!" Saaya said dashing after her. They soon caught up with him as he was flying around.

"Marc!" Rainbow said.

"I'm not Marc anymore… I am Reverser!" Reverser called. "Rainbow Dash, you were going to reject me, just like Nathaniel did through Marinette's plan. She caused this, and so did you! You think you're better than everyone else just cause you think you're some big shot hero?"

"Uh.. no?" Rainbow asked.

"You may not believe it, but from now on, you'll be nothing but a fraud!" Reverser said conjuring a paper plane. "Reversion!" he called throwing it.

"Watch out!" Saaya said.

"Yikes!" Rainbow said evading the paper plane.

"Rainbow, just apologize to him." Saaya said.

"Right. Right. Marc! I'm sorry about how...forward I was. Maybe we can work something out?" Rainbow said.

"Like having me revise Explorers of Sky?" he said.

"What? But that was the first one!" Rainbow said. "It's perfect the way it is!"

"There's no such thing as perfection!" Reverser said throwing more paper planes as Rainbow evaded. "Your comic books are based on the actual events, just like how those folktales are nothing but lies! You hold back because you believe what you've heard and seen are real!"

"Those stories are real!" Rainbow said. "Well not the folktales but the comics are. They're based on stuff my friends went through."

"I don't believe it!" Reverser said, pinning Rainbow up against a wall. "Once I reverse you, you'll see just how much of a fool you've made yourself. You're just a highschool student who just happened to become a magical hero. But in the world of actual superheroes, you're not given that role! You're just meant to be normal, just like everyone in Paris, and like some of your friends! It's all you're good for!" Reverser said launching planes at Rainbow.

Rainbow braced to be reverted, but suddenly Saaya intervened again, slicing them up with Jason.

"That's enough!" Saaya said. "She is as much of a hero as Ladybug and Cat Noir! So what if she has a normal life, most heroes do just like her. You have no right to judge her without experiencing the things she went through with us!" she said activating her Dare Drive as she pulled out her mace and tied the rope of it around Reverser. "Allow me to prove you wrong!" she said pulling it down as Reverser followed.

"Let me show you just how much of a hero I am!" Rainbow called moving at lightning speed, knocking Reverser off his large plane as she evaded reversion in midair. "Saaya, Reverser's plane, smash it!"

"You got it!" Saaya called jumping into the air and slamming both of her fists onto the plane, and causing the ground to shake a bit as well as the Akuma flying out.

After it was purified, Rainbow and Saaya returned to the Galaxy King, where Rainbow changed into a new outfit consisting of a shirt with her natural mark on it an a short sleeved sweater, rainbow sweatbands, and long black pants with rainbow streaks, accompanied by red, blue and white sneakers with lighting bolts on them. Her geode was around her neck.

"Hey, guys? I've got a question for everybody. Do you guys still think I should go through with designing my comics about our adventures?" Rainbow said.

"Y'know RD, I don't think we can answer that question for you." ZS replied. "What do you think you should do about it?"

"Me?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I mean, while I'd personally like to see something like that, I don't think others would. Since we all have different opinions, I think you're the one person who can clearly see what the right choice is. So...what do you feel is the right choice?" Double D said.

"Hmm. Well...I'll make them up to the Seven Great Demon Lords Saga. I'll release them as special gifts to everyone on Heroes Day." Rainbow said. "Besides... from what I learned, all of them before Hope were...priceless memories."

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Well, maybe for those starting travels with you but after we came to like ya." Jexi said.

"Ah, okay. Sorry." Hope said.

"C'mon, you really think I would mean anything offensive to you? You're a great guy, you just… make a few mistakes and you started out a bit slow." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I get it." Hope said.

"The Seven Great Demon Lord Saga? That takes us back." Alphamon said.

"It should. You were with us during that time." Princess Twilight said.

"Indeed. Although, we didn't have a chance to mingle with you all like we do now. Especially since the circumstances of our return were...less than pleasant." Alphamon said.

"I was a little out of the loop, because… You know, alternate dimension and all, but… I'm glad we ended up with you guys again." UlforceVeedramon said.

"And she was the one that made all of that possible." Crusadermon said placing a hand on Sachiko's shoulder.

"Aw, come on, Crusadermon. You're making me blush here." Sachiko said.

"But now that I think about it… If Lepoint didn't revive us, we wouldn't have reunited the way we did, would we?" Omnimon asked.

"Hmm...good question." Hope said. "Guess we'll never know."

"Well, it wasn't really under the best circumstances. You did have to fight some of us, after all." Examon said.

"Yeah, we clearly had our work cut out for us, but we're just glad that we resolved that situation without killing you guys." Sachiko said.

"Same here." Leopardmon said.

"Let's hope things stay that way for a long while." Dan said.


	20. Frozer

"Say, Franny… Do you like ice skating?" Sachiko asked.

"Why do you ask?" Francisca asked.

"Well, it's just that… Well, we all know that you are an ice mage, but when we were fighting against Skoll in Arendelle, it almost seemed like figure skating was completely natural to you." Sachiko said.

"Actually, that was my first time. I've never ice skated once." Francisca said.

"Wait, really? The way you were at that time, it could've fooled us." Sachiko said.

"I know it seemed like I was like a professional, but… Lest you forget, I didn't have this body for a long time at that point." Francisca said.

"Ah, right. Sorry, some of us keep forgetting about that." Sachiko said.

"Well Shiva was well known for being very agile, you might've inherited that with her power as well." Selena said.

"Well maybe you should think about ice skating for real. Without monsters involved. There's an ice rink here in Paris." Elementa said.

"Yeah, we took Alya's sister there the other day as an apology for the arm wrestling match." Lin said. "It's really good, you should give it a try."

"Hmm… Well, it would be an interesting experience. I guess I'll give it a try." Francisca said.

"Great. We can go right now." Sachiko said as they headed out only to see Paris being covered in ice. "Or...maybe not."

"Yeah. Looks like we have another villain loose. Frozer, an ice skater who turns all to ice wherever he skates." Tails said.

"What's the story there?" Francisca asked.

"Apparently, the skating rink was going to be closed down due to a lack of students." Crusadermon said from Sachiko's Digivice.

"Well, we're going to have to put a stop to him." Francisca said.

"I guess it all works out, Franny. You're in your element here." Sachiko said.

"Well, you two are gonna need these." Elementa said holding two pairs of skates.

"Those are ice skates from the Galaxy King's hockey rink, right?" Sachiko asked.

"The very same." Elementa said handing the skates to Francisca and Sachiko, who put them on before heading out.

"Hahahaha! You wanna take away my ice rink, huh? Fine then! I'll just have to make of Paris into my winter wonderland!" Frozer laughed.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Francisca said.

"So, a couple of girls think they can take me on? I'd like to see you try!" Frozer said.

"Unfortunate for you." Francisca said as she and Sachiko skated across the ice.

"I'll get you both, and freeze you solid!" Frozer said skating to them.

"Here he comes. Get ready!" Sachiko said getting her scythe while Francisca brings out her axe. Frozer missed an attack as Fransisca circled around him.

"Surprise!" Francisca said as she swung her axe, landing a hit.

"Okay, I will admit, you have some skill skating." Frozer said. "But are you fast enough?" he asked darting around the two.

"Oh, you bet we are." Sachiko said as she switched to twin blades and started spinning.

"What in the?" Frozer said as she started spinning towards him as he tried to dash away from her.

"Forget about me?" Francisca asked dashing from the other side.

"But how…?!" Frozer asked.

"You think this the first time I've been on skates?" Fransisca asked. "Try skating to battle a giant Heartless!" she said knocking him off his feet.

"Now the finishing touch!" Sachiko said as she slashed and broke the blades of Frozer's skates, releasing the akuma for it to be caught and purified.

"That takes care of that." Francisca said. "How ironic that it took an ice skating battle to get him to...chill out."

"Hahaha… That's a nice pun there." Sachiko said.

"Thanks. Hmm. You know...it's gonna be a bit before all this ice melts...shall we?" Francisca asked.

"Might as well. Sure thing." Sachiko said.

The two gave a bow before they started skating across the icy ground of Paris as the sun was slowly starting to shine down on them like a massive spotlight.


	21. The Queen's Battle Part 1

"Ah...I can't believe it. It's finally here...Fashion Week!" Rarity said.

"I know! It's finally time for the great fashion minds of Paris to converge and be as one on the grand stage!" Rarity-2 said.

"It's not just Paris this year. Apparently all the fashion minds of the worlds are getting in on this." Sheer said.

"Including Chloe's mother. The one they call the Harshest Fashion Critic in the World." Simon said.

"Still, I'm not quite sure what this Fashion Week even is." Elementa said.

"It's a showcase of the most glamorous outfits said to be crafted. The Raritys were asking some of us girls to model for some of their outfits." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun modeling new outfits for a change." Aya said.

"Uh...yes, um….we won't be using you. We prefer...her." Rarity said pointing to Cinnamon.

"M-Me?!" Cinnamon asked.

"Yes, darling. You're the right amount of timid and pretty who can pull this off." Rarity said.

"Um...okay, but how will I be able to change outfits over my armor?" Cinnamon asked.

"I thought of that. Miu?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm all over that." Miu said getting her tools.

"What are you gonna do?" Cinnamon said.

"Nothing bad. Just remove the armor bolt by bolt." Miu said.

"Well be sure to be careful." Marino said.

"As for the rest of you girls, let's get on out there. Fashion time." Rarity-2 said.

_Meanwhile, at Hawk Moth's lair..._

"This is it, guys! Time to initiate the preparations for the plan my master came up with!" Dadan said.

"Wait, weren't you the one who-?" Dr. Techno started before Dadan shushed him. "...Right. Dadan, explain the plan."

"As we all know, it's fashion week, and one of the most infamous Fashion critics in Paris, Audrey Bourgeois, is here! She's the most hot tempered person in the industry. So the plan is simple, once she blows her top, we make her into the most powerful villain to date." DaDan said.

"Ain't that a little risky?" Pete asked.

"Risks have to be taken. This is something I must do to claim the Miraculous." Gabriel said.

"Great. Now, we'll let you know when she blows." DaDan said as he, Pete and Twice ran out.

"Gabriel...I'm not sure this is a good idea. Your son is a model there after all." Techno said.

"I know. But...I must do this." he said as they headed down to the underground repository. "It's the only way I can get her back."

"...Gabriel...alright. Let's get her back." Techno said.

"I haven't forgotten our agreement. Once I get my wish, you will get yours next." Gabriel said.

"You realize those three are manipulating you, don't you?"

"...Yes. But until I can get my memories back, they're my only shot at getting those wishes...once you get yours, of course." Techno admitted.

"In that case, I'll just have to make sure you remain unharmed." Gabriel said as his phone rang. "Seems Audrey's already begun her anger spree." he said before tossing the phone aside.

_At the fashion show…_

"I refuse to believe that Gabriel has treated me this way!" Audrey demanded.

"Says the woman who thinks she can fire anyone, including people that don't even work for her." Hope said.

"Hey! You can't talk to my mother like that, blue loser!" Chloe proclaimed.

"C-Chloe. Calm down, he didn't mean like that. Everyone, please. Just calm down." Sectonia said.

"No, Sectonia, we're standing our ground." Rarity said. "This woman had the nerve to say I'm fired! Cinnamon looks wonderful in her dress! And second, I don't even work for you."

"Ugh. Just as hideous as the robot." Audrey said.

"What?!" Rarity asked.

"Cinnamon is my treasure! You have no right to call her hideous!" Marino said.

"Guys, don't do this, not now." Sectonia said.

"Please stop!" Cinnamon said.

"Seriously, stop. Just stop." Yumi said.

"I will not take this from a bunch of fashion rejects! I'm leaving! Come along Courtney." Audrey said.

"Yes, mommy." Chloe said as they walked out.

"What the? She doesn't even know her own child's name!" Rarity said.

"Talk about a bit of poor parenting." Hope said.

"Tell me about it. No wonder Chloe is the way she is now." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, that woman probably hardly ever pays attention to her own daughter." Marino said.

Meanwhile…

"Ah...right on cue." Hawk Moth said sending out an Akuma as it flew into the golden rose on Audrey's hat. "Style Queen, I am Hawk Moth. You have been wronged here where you should be one to reign as the queen of style. I will give you the power to do so but in exchange, I want the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"It shall be done." Audrey said as her body was covered in gold.

"Sorry, Rarity. Looks like this ended up being a bust, after all." Sectonia said.

"Guess that's why they say never meet your heroes." Rarity said tossing away a photo of Audrey.

"Actually...I think she's more of a villain. Look!" Mark said, pointing to where Audrey stood, now clothed in golden robes as she laughed turning all around her into golden statues, including Adrien.

"Adrien!" Cinnamon said.

"No! Don't get close!" Marino said pushing her away as she was hit.

"This is bad. We need to stop her, fast!" Sectonia said.

"I agree but...I doubt we can get too close to her without being turned into a statue." Rarity said.

"*sigh* Not the first thing I'd want to do in a dress like this." Sectonia said as she tossed rings of light at Style Queen.

"Please." Style Queen said batting them away before realizing they're gone. "Well who cares? Now...revenge on Gabriel." she said marching out.

Later at Master Fu's, Rarity, Rarity-2, Sectonia, Cinnamon and Mark reached it in panic alongside Marinette.

"Master Fu...please. There's been a…" Rarity said.

"I know." Master Fu said pointing to Plagg.

"Plagg? You made it out?" Mark said.

"Yeah. Wasn't near my owner when Style Queen attacked. Well, what can you do? Guess I'll have to take over for you heroes." Plagg said.

"No! Not you! You are far too dangerous without an owner." Master Fu said.

"Me? Dangerous? Please." Plagg said.

"Really? What about the lost city of Atlantis?" Master Fu said.

"I had too much cheese." Plagg said.

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa?" Master Fu asked.

"I didn't see it." Plagg said.

"Dinosaurs?!" Master Fu said.

"Uh ...okay, that was me, but I was young back then." Plagg said.

"Plagg did all that?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, neither Cat Noir nor Plagg will be able to help you heroes." Master Fu said.

"Well what if we lend a Miraculous to someone that could help us?" Cinnamon asked.

"I'm one step ahead of you." Master Fu said opening the Miracle box. "Please, take the one that will help. But I need it back once all is done."

"Um, how about this one?" Cinnamon asked pointing to a Bee themed hair comb.

"An excellent choice." Master Fu said.

"I just checked Chloe's status on social media. She and her mother are at the Eiffel Tower." Rarity said.

"We better get moving then. We don't have time to waste!" Sectonia said.

"Y-Yeah, we need to help Adrien and Marino along with the others that were turned to statues." Cinnamon said.

The group headed to the Eiffel Tower where Alya was on her way up.

"Alya, please! You need to be careful here." Rarity said as they landed.

"Can't pull off a great scoop without taking a few risks." Alya said.

"The scoop will have to wait darling, we need your help." Rarity said.

"Me? Am I needed as Rena Rouge again?" Alya asked.

"Uh… not exactly." Cinnamon said as Ladybug held the box out.

"This Miraculous is that of the bee. It grants the user the power of subjection." Ladybug said. "Will you…"

"Look out!" Alya said pushing her away as Style Queen hit her with Marinette unintentionally dropping the box.

"I found you, you little insects." Style Queen said.

"Alya! Damn… It looks like we're on our own here." Sectonia said.

"It's time I got rid of you annoyances. You're fired!" Style Queen said firing at them. Rarity acted quickly and shielded them with a diamond projection.

"Sectonia, quick! I..I don't know how long I can hold this back!" Rarity called.

"Fear not!" Rarity-2 said as she stood beside her counterpart and used her own magic to strengthen the barrier.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Sectonia said firing lightning from her sword as she combated Style Queen.

"Hang in there, Sectonia!" Cinnamon said clasping her hands together as a light shined from her and into Sectonia as her wings moved. "Mystic Powers, grant me a miracle! Gold Crown!" she called as an image of a garden and cherry blossoms waved over Sectonia.

Sectonia took in the power boost and charged at Style Queen. "It's over!" she said slashing through Style Queen causing her to collapsed before Sectonia spotted the golden rose and destroyed it, freeing the akuma to be purified.

"You did it, Sectonia!" Cinnamon said.

"There is only room for one queen in Paris." Sectonia said as they left the tower.

_Meanwhile…_

"My greatest work...even she didn't stand a chance. Then...I honestly have no hope left." Gabriel said. "I even put my own son in danger."

"Wait...you're giving up?" Techno asked surprised. "You mean...you're just going to...let her go?"

"I hate to say it but...yes. I'll just need to accept that she is gone." Gabriel said before taking off his brooch. "Nooroo, I renounce thee." he said before dropping the Miraculous into Techno's hands. "I quit. You can still use the mansion but please clear out by the end of the month." he said walking off. "I...need to be alone."

"..." Techno said nothing as he stared after Gabriel. "In that case...good luck."

Gabriel slumped down on a chair as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes as Nathalie walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Back at the show…

"Well we did it. We saved Fashion Week. Now I can go back to the fashion!" Rarity said.

"So we're just going to leave the Bee Miraculous behind?" Mark asked.

"Mark, we lost the Bee Miraculous during the fight, remember?" Sectonia asked.

"That's what I mean. So we're not going to go back to try and find it?" Mark said. "Who knows who could pick it up!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm pretty sure it's someone...reasonable." Sectonia said.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't going to be true?" Rarity pondered.

Meanwhile at the hotel, the same box was being held by Chloe as she opened it as out came a small bee like creature.

"Hello, my queen." it said surprising Chloe.


	22. The Queen's Battle Part 2

Noir was exhausted as he returned.

"Well...anything?" Hope asked.

"I searched that tower from head to toe. No Miraculous." Noir said.

"It's my fault. I should've paid more attention to it during the fight." Sectonia said.

"Calm down, Sectonia. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Besides, if its not there, someone probably found it." Jexi said.

"It could be anyone in the city. Anyone coulda' picked it up." Noir said. "Not to mention that comb gives its user the power of Subjection."

"That kinda power is dangerous in the wrong hands." Hope said. "I assume."

"Look, when it appears, we'll know. For now let's just enjoy the show." Rarity said as Adrien appeared on stage but as he was about to turn around, Gabriel stood at the other end.

"Gabriel...this is a shock. He hardly ever leaves his house." Sci-Twi said.

"You don't think… could he have given up trying to take the Miraculous?" Hope asked.

"Looks like it." Cinnamon said as he embraced his son.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Papelne said.

"Yep. It reminds me of all those moments I shared with my dad before… You know." David said.

"Yeah." Ace said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Later on, Gabriel met with Audrey about the show as everyone joined up.

"This hat your son wore...It's not a Gabriel original. Who made this?" Audrey asked.

"Uh...I did, miss." Marinette said.

"You are clearly an inspiration. I simply must bring you back with me to New York." Audrey said. "You'll be an exceptional name. I bet even Gabriel himself will be upstaged."

"What?! Ridiculous! I never get to go to New York with you, and you're bringing her along?!" Chloe snapped.

"Well of course. You've never done anything exceptional nor to I expect you to, Kylie." Audrey said.

"Rrrrrgh… Oh you're going to get exceptional. I'll show you all how exceptional i really am!" Chloe said getting out a familiar box.

"Oh lord. Please don't tell me that's…" Rarity said as Chloe opened the box as the Kwami flew out.

"Hello, my queen." she said as the people were stunned, Gabriel included as Chloe tossed her sunglasses aside and put the Bee Miraculous on her head.

"Pollen, Buzz on!" Chloe called, the kwami known as Pollen flew into the Bee Miraculous. She waved her head behind her as a black streak appeared in her hair as she tapped the tip of her left shoe on the ground as a black and yellow bodysuit covered her up to her neck as she did a two finger wave over her eyes as a mask appeared and black lines wrapped around her arms before finishing with a pose.

"I was afraid of this…" Sectonia said.

"You want to see heroes, right? Well...you'll see one in me...Queen Bee!" she said as she ran off.

"She's lost it…" Hope said.

"Sectonia, we have to go after her." Cinnamon said.

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest. We have to stop her before she does anything reckless." David said.

"Too late." Sectonia said as she headed out.

"Hey...where'd Gabriel go?" Hope wondered. "Oh no. He wouldn't…"

_Back at the Agreste Mansion…_

"Come on, boss. That thing would look awesome on you." DaDan said. "The great Techno, the second Hawk Moth. With a number of villains at his disposal."

"I… I don't know. It's a lot to take in." Techno said. "Maybe we should-" he started before Gabriel came in and grabbed it.

"Give me that." he said.

"Gabriel?! But I thought you quit." DaDan said.

"Quiet! I've been given a rare opportunity. The chance to Akumatize a Miraculous user." Gabriel said.

"Evilize someone who's got a Miraculous? Is that even possible?" Pete asked.

"It most certainly is possible. With or without one, they are still people with thoughts and emotions. Including emotions of sadness and hopelessness." Gabriel said releasing Nooroo.

"This guys gone nuts! I like it!" Twice said.

"I knew he'd come back. After all, the most dangerous villains...are the ones who have something to fight for." Techno said, grinning as his glasses reflected light off the lenses.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" Gabriel called, transforming into Hawk Moth once again. "Now then...it's time to begin."

In the City, Chloe continued to move about it before heading into the subways in order to stop trouble, even if she has to cause it.

"Venom!" she said wrapping her Top onto her hand as she stung the driver, paralyzing him. This caused him to jam the throttle, causing the subway to speed up. "Now, to heroically stop the train." she said going in front to push against it, but the speed was too much as she couldn't slow it down.

Noir got to the scene first, landing on top of the train.

"Time for an emergency brake." Noir said leaping in front and slinging webs to the walls to push against the train constantly. The train soon slowed to a stop as he sighed.

"Yes, first team up with the Hero Alliance. Not bad." Queen Bee said.

"No, it actually was bad." Noir said. "You used your superpower to sting the conductor and cause this. Being a hero means you can't set up your own stunts. That's what stunt actors do. Now give back the Miraculous before...hey!" he said as Queen Bee ran from him.

"I'm not giving this up, ever." she said running off.

"Just come quietly. We just want to talk." Sectonia said.

"I know your game. You just wanna take away my power." Queen Bee said.

"What? That's ridiculous. Just calm down, and we can settle this quietly." Sectonia said.

"No. Not until I show my mother I can be exceptional." Queen Bee said.

"Your...mother? I see… So that's what this is about." Sectonia said. "That attitude you keep putting in front of everyone… It's all just a front, isn't it?"

"What? No...you don't...I won't….Okay yes! Its a front, okay? You know how it feels never getting the respect you deserve from the one person you want it from? She doesn't even know my name!" she said.

"I've heard. All of that must've put you in a lot of internal pain." Sectonia said.

"It has...it really really has. I spent everyday doing what she would do and be better than everyone...but she still chose Marinette of all people over me, her own daughter!" she said.

"(Her emotions are… No… If this keeps up…!)" Sectonia thought.

She then looked up as she saw an Akuma flying their way heading for the Bee Miraculous as it flew right in.

"Queen Wasp...I am Hawk Moth. Rejoice as I have increased your power. But in exchange, give me the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous." Hawk Moth said.

"I'll do it easy." Queen Bee said as the colors of her costume became reversed and her skin turned yellow along with her eyes turning magenta as her hair color reversed as well as she laughed.

"Chloe, please stop this. It doesn't have to be like this!" Sectonia said.

"There is no more Chloe. Only Queen Wasp." she said summoning several wasp minions to her side.

"Uh oh… Looks like it's come to this." Sectonia said as she took out her swords. "I don't wish to hurt you, but you've left me no choice!"

"Sectonia...it's Levy. Listen...I have no doubt you can beat her but...the Miraculous is another problem. They were created to be almost indestructible. So you'll need to put a lot of power onto it if you ever wanna lay a scratch on it." she said on the comm.

"Understood. I know just what to do, then." Sectonia said as she entered Lavender God Mode. "Apologies in advance, Chloe. But you've left me no choice."

"I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do to you!" Queen Wasp said as her wasps flew at Sectonia.

Sectonia fired blasts of light at the wasps before charging at Queen Wasp.

"You won't be getting at me." Queen Wasp said sending her wasps at Sectonia as they released powerful shockwaves against her.

Sectonia was slowed down by the shockwaves, until she jumped into Lavender God: The Angelic.

"Heh. Your little power up won't matter once I use this on you. Venom!" she said sending her wasps in the form of an arrow at Sectonia.

"I don't think so." Sectonia said bringing her blade in front as it split the arrow in half. "Thunder Blade!" Sectonia called as a sword of lightning fell on Queen Wasp.

"Aah!" Queen Wasp said as she was electrocuted. "You little…"

"Come on...come on…" Sectonia groaned as the Bee Miraculous began to crack a little before breaking in two, releasing the Akuma.

"W-What?" Queen Wasp said before transforming back to Queen Bee and back to Chloe as she picked up the broken Bee Miraculous and held it to her heart with a sad expression.

"Chloe!" Sectonia said as she reverted and ran to her. "Are you okay? Sorry if I was a little too harsh there."

"No...you were right. The attitude I put up towards everyone is just an act." Chloe said.

"Chloe… I understand that what your mother put you through has led to a lot of torment. But surely there must've been a better way to overcome that kind of despair than instigating reckless heroics." Sectonia said.

"I just wanted my mom to notice and appreciate me more." Chloe said handing Sectonia the Bee Miraculous. "Tell Ladybug that...I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." she said as she walked away.

"Chloe…" Sectonia said.

Back at Hawk Moth's Lair…

Gabriel returned from his lair as Nathaile awaited him.

"I thought you were going to stop." Nathalie said.

"I can't give up, Nathalie. I miss her too much." Gabriel said. "And I owe something to Techno. All he wants is his memories, and I want Emilie back. We're two of a kind. We want our greatest wishes granted."

"Does he… does Techno know that boy is using him?" Nathalie asked.

"He knows very well he is being used. Yet he's going along with it." Gabriel said. "After all...we both need to keep moving forward if we want to accomplish our goals."

Back at the Galaxy King…

"Nice work on bringing Master Fu back the Miraculous, Sectonia." Jexi said.

"Thanks. Too bad I had to destroy it to get Chloe to stop…" Sectonia said.

"Oh that? Don't worry. It got fixed once Marinette purified the Akuma." Levy said.

"Well...just curious but...what happens to the Kwami if the Miraculous is broken?" Sectonia asked.

"According to what I read, they don't die, just return to their spirit forms, being unheard or felt from the physical world forever until a new Miraculous is made." Levy said.

"So they become stuck in the spiritual realm." Mari said.

"Either way, there's no need to worry now. All is good." Levy said.

"Maybe not all of it. Chloe is still shaken up by the events." Sectonia said. "(Chloe… I still haven't given up on you yet…)"


	23. The Queen's Battle Part 3

"Seriously?! Chloe's leaving Paris?!" Hope said.

"Apparently she was so fed up by what happened at school that Audrey wanted to move to New York with her. It was also because Chloe's father couldn't do a thing about it, even though he's the Mayor of Paris." Sunset said.

"You all know that almost everyone here is part of the problem too." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia… what are you saying?" Hope asked.

"You were all so quick to judge her, but have you ever considered the pain she was going through?" Sectonia asked.

"Well… I guess we were kinda jerks to her…" Rainbow said.

"Kinda?" Dan said.

"Okay, make that total jerks." Rainbow said.

"Look...we can play the blame game later. Maybe if we apologize and make her feel needed before she leaves, she won't leave." Ranma said.

"And just how do you plan on having that happen?" Sectonia asked.

"Look milady, we know you want to help Chloe, but you must calm down." Spade said.

"Spade's right, we can't get upset at each other. We need to…." Hope said before a helicopter was heard outside. "Oh, now what?"

"Hero Alliance!" A familiar voice rang out. "You have disrespected my precious daughter for the last time!" it was Mayor Bourgeois, but he was dressed differently.

"Is that Mr. Bourgeois?" Peni asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's here to give us the key to the city…" Noir said.

"No. I have been given absolute power now. I am now Malediktator!" Malediktator said. "And by the power vested in me, I hereby banish you from Paris...for life!" he flung a large yellow orb at the Galaxy King, which hit it directly, causing the Galaxy King to go into full lockdown.

"He forced the lockdown." Jexi said.

"Well can't we stop it?" Titanica asked.

"It's designed to lock up for a full 24 hours. But...there is one thing we can do. Forgive me for this later Sectonia!" Jexi said tossing her out the window before it shut.

"Oof!" Sectonia groaned as she rolled on the ground. "Urgh… What am I going to do? I can't beat someone like that on my own… Wait, there is someone who can help. I'll need to make a quick stop."

_At Master Fu's…_

"I see. This certainly is trouble." Master Fu said. "I will allow you to borrow a Miraculous."

"Thank you. I will need the Bee Miraculous. I know what you're going to say, but this is urgent." Sectonia said.

"Somehow I had a feeling that would be the one you would take." he said getting it out and handing it to her. "Just remember, you must return it once Malediktator has been defeated."

"Don't worry. I will." Sectonia said.

With the Bee Miraculous at hand, Sectonia gets back out to the streets.

"Chloe!" Sectonia called out. "Chloe, where are you?!"

"Sectonia, over here!" A voice called out as Chloe was hiding in an alley. Sectonia managed to make it through to the alley.

"I'm so glad you're here, Daddy was akumatized because I hurt his feelings, and I want to make things right." Chloe said tearing up a bit. "But what am I gonna do?"

"The truth is, Chloe... When I first became Queen of Floralia... I was a lot like you. Anxious, shy, not sure if anyone would take me seriously…" Sectonia said.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"That's right. I used my magic to change that, and while I did end up having a much more beautiful body, I ended up having the mindset of your mother. Wait, scratch that. I was probably even worse." Sectonia said.

"W-Wow, I had no idea." Chloe said.

"Yep... Even struck Taranza with a lightning bolt to the face. It came back to bite me, however." Sectonia said. "I even...ended up dead after the whole ordeal."

"But how did you come back? Was it due to your Prince Charming?" Chloe asked.

Sectonia laughed at this. "I wish. Ironically, it was Taranza himself that brought me back to life. Praying for my return, day and night for what seemed like years on end."

"Even after what you did to him? He cared about you a lot, didn't he? Just like Sabrina does." Chloe said.

"Of course. He was my childhood friend and most trusted aide. I wouldn't expect any less of him." Sectonia said. "And journeying with David and the others, I slowly began to realize that it was my very attitude during my little 'villain phase', as you would call it, that isolated me from the things that mattered the most."

"Compassion and love?" Chloe asked.

"Exactly. I didn't realize how effortlessly I discarded such feelings until I ended up creating a redux myself and got myself this new body." Sectonia said.

"It had to be easy for you to change. I mean, you're a hero. But how can I make up for my attitude toward everyone, even your friends. I have no reason to be here, I don't have any friends." Chloe said.

"That's not true. I am your friend. I'm probably the only one that hasn't lost faith in you." Sectonia said.

"Really? That means a lot coming from you." Chloe said.

"So, Chloe... Are you just going to sit there wallowing in your own despair?" Sectonia asked bringing the Bee Miraculous in front of Chloe. "Or are you going to stand and fight?"

"*Gasp*" Chloe said as she took the Bee Miraculous as Pollen flew around her before stopping. "I promise I won't let you down, Sectonia."

"Ready and waiting to serve you, my queens." Pollen said.

"Pollen, Buzz on!" Chloe said as she once again transformed into Queen Bee.

The two then took off running. "So...you wouldn't happen to know where the akuma would be on your father would you?" Sectonia asked.

"Of course I know. His sash of course." Queen Bee said. "But he's probably already gotten a ton of backup with his powers by now."

"Then let's not waste any time. All of Paris is hinging on us!" Sectonia said.

_Soon enough, at Malediktator's location…_

"Everything is so wonderful, the city is mine, the heroes are trapped in their own ship like a cage, and I have all the cards. It's only a matter of time before Ladybug comes with her Miraculous, and Chloe comes back to me." Malediktator said.

"Hold it!" a voice said as Sectonia and Queen Bee appeared.

"Daddy, I want you to stop this. Turn mom back to normal with that ridiculous power of yours." Queen Bee said.

"What?" he said in anger. "You come down here right now!"

"Not gonna happen till you surrender." Queen Bee said.

"Fine. Then if that's how you feel...I'll put all of Paris under my power. Make them all my slaves!" Malediktator said gathering power.

"(Chloe… If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have realized how much my friends truly meant to me. That's why… I won't let you suffer this pain any longer!)" Sectonia thought as suddenly a lavender aura envelops her.

"What the… What is this power…?!" Malediktator asked in surprise.

Sectonia let out a battle cry as two rings start to envelop her as she looks to be in Lavender God: The Angelic, except her armor is now steel and her wings are of pure light. "Lavender God...Burst Mode!"

"Wow…" Queen Bee said in awe.

"It doesn't matter what form you take! You won't stop me from making all of Paris my slaves!" Malediktator said.

"Try me. You'll be on the ground before you know it." Sectonia said.

"Time to bring the bee's sting! Venom!" Queen Bee said using her superpower. "Ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Sectonia said.

The two then charged as the riot officers assembled.

"If you can break through them, I can freeze my daddy!" Queen Bee said.

"Got it. Sacred Strike!" Sectonia said as she made a sideways slash with her sword, sending a shockwave at the horde of riot officers.

"I got you now!" Queen Bee said stabbing into the center of Malediktator's sash, paralyzing the man as Sectonia slashed apart the sash as the Akuma flew out.

After it was purified, Sectonia returned to the Galaxy King, with its lockdown disabled.

"Is Malediktator impeached?" Hope asked.

"Yep, he's been taken care of. Although… I did have a little help." Sectonia said.

"Queen Bee right?" Jexi said.

"Uh...yes. How did you…" Sectonia said.

"Eh...call it a hunch." Jexi said.

"And you did it just in time too. Heroes Day is coming up." Hope said.

"I know how much you've been looking forward to it, Hope. I wonder what people are going to ask us about…" David said.

"Well whatever it is, I just know it'll be exciting." Ace said.

_Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion…_

"Well...so much for that." DaDan said.

"So much for that? Okay, what's gotten into you? You normally go ballistic once those heroes win." Twice said.

"Call me enthusiastic for Heroes Day." DaDan said.

"You're joking ,right? You were trashing it just the other day. Who are you and what have you done with the real DaDan?" Pete said.

"I'm still me. But let's just say after what I got planned, Heroes Day will be officially changed to Villains Day." DaDan said holding a disc.

"What...what is that?" Techno asked.

"Just a special video that's gonna go viral once I upload it before the big day." DaDan said.

"You're joking right? Those guys aren't going to fall for anything you show them." Twice said.

"Who said it's for them? Ah...seems like our guests are here." DaDan said looking to the cameras.

"What the? Shigaraki?" Twice said. "He's brought the guys with him."

"And Maleficent? What's going on here?" Pete said.

"DaDan...what is Villain's Day to you?" Techno asked.

"A few things. Your ascension, the heroes destruction and...the official return of the Universal Villains." he said laughing.


	24. The Heroes Day part 1

"The day's finally come...Heroes Day." Rainbow said setting up a small stand around the crack of dawn.

"I still don't get why we had to set this up so early?" Akane said.

"Come on. It'll be fun. These comics are gonna be selling like hotcakes." Rainbow said. "What luck, we already have customers!" she said as men approached her in suits. "Uh...don't you guys seem a little...old for comics?"

"We ain't here for comics." one of them said. "We've got two hundreds here!"

"What?" Rainbow said before one of them tried to slash at her as she jumped back. "What the heck?"

"Rainbow Dash and Akane Owari…they're part of the Hero Alliance. Let's get our money boys!" they said before shifting into different animals.

"Beastmen?!" Rainbow said.

"On top of that, they're bounty hunters!" Akane said holding a tiger one back.

"Oh it's more than a bounty hunt. It'll be a slaughter fest." a dog looking one said before Rainbow beat him back.

"What the hell is going on here? I know David and Luffy have bounties but we don't." Rainbow said.

"Somethin' must be goin' on. The comics'll have to wait, we gotta warn the others." Akane said.

"Right. We gotta go." Rainbow said as she ran out with Akane grabbing onto her. "There. We should be…Hmm?" she said checking her phone. "Text from Trixie. Haven't heard from her for awhile. 'Check out the DaDan Channel. There's something you guys need to see.'" she read.

She pulled up the Dadan Channel on Paltube and saw a video.

"DaDan! It's your favorite video icon and best pal, DaDan! Listen up villains, bounty hunters, assassins and just plain old jerks. If you love money and revenge but hate heroes, well I got the deal of the century for you. Currently the Hero Alliance has docked in Paris of the Hero Universe for Heroes Day. Now...for that day only...I'm officially starting the event...DaDan's...Hero Hunt!" he said as a big banner came down behind him.

"Hero Hunt?! Has he lost his mind?!" Akane asked.

"Now...here's how this works. The event starts at 6am and ends once the sun has completely gone down. As for rewards...netting one of the lower class heroes with no ranking like Rainbow Dash and Sheena will net you 100 dollars each. Getting a hero with the ranking of Co Leader will get you 10000 dollars each. But...if you net Jexi, Hope, David, Ace or Mark. You'll get...1 million each!" he said. "But wait...there's more! While you are hunting these heroes, you will also have to look out for this guy!" he said as Achilles picture popped up. "Bring him to the Eiffel Tower alive and well with no scratches and you'll get….1...billion...dollars! And FYI, if you don't care for the money that's fine. But if you got a grudge against any of these guys...don't be afraid to let it out. See you later." he said as the video ended.

"He's lost it." Akane said.

"Yeah, putting up a city wide manhunt like this on the most important day of Paris?" Rainbow asked. "What am I talking about? Of course he'd do this."

"He's also takin' one big risk. He's underestimating us again by putting these rewards up." Akane said.

"Normally I agree but he said if people have a grudge against us are welcome too. And let's face it, we've built up a lot of hatred over our travels." Rainbow said.

"Damn, youre right… and hatred and fear is bad here." Akane said.

"Everyone in Paris, including us and especially Achilles, are in danger. We've gotta get back to the Galaxy King and warn everybody." Rainbow said.

"Oh you ladies aren't going anywhere." a voice said as a familiar wolf beastman stepped out. "It's been a long time."

"Uh...and you are?" Rainbow asked.

"Wait, you seriously don't remember me?" he asked. "It's me! Wolf! From the Ginova Family?"

"Oh yeah, I remember this guy. He got his ass kicked by Shun in Hyrule." Akane said.

"That's how you remember me?! Never mind that. Point is, not only am I here for him but I've come to take back Masakado, so I can buy my way up in the criminal world." Wolf said.

"Please. He's way too big for you to handle. And we got you outnumbered." Rainbow said.

"It's the other way around." Wolf said as dog beastmen started walking out. "Meet my pack. See the resemblance?"

"Yeah, you're all mutts." Akane said. "I'll take care of these guys Dash, you go warn everybody."

"You against a Wolf and a pack of wild dog beastmen? Are you gonna be okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Heh. who do you think you're talkin'' too?" Akane smiled.

Rainbow smiled back as she sped off.

"Hey, she's gettin' away!" a dog said before Akane kicked him back.

"Forget her. Focus on the Gymnast. We'll rip her apart before going for the rest." Wolf said.

"Are you sure you wanna take me on? Because that's a big mistake." Akane smirked.

"You no good punks stole my job and ruined my chance to rise. I don't have a lot of options." Wolf said.

"Then you just made the worst mistake of your life." Akane said as an aura surrounded her. "Because out of everybody you wanna pick a fight with one of the Shining Hope squad that aint got special powers, I'm the only one… who actually fights like a wild animal. Bring it on, mutts!" she roared.

Yelps and growls could be heard as the fight raged on in the alleyway as Akane let loose.

"That Akane...she's got this. Now I just gotta…" Rainbow said before something hit her. "What the?" she said before a woman in a suit with pink and black hair stood there holding an umbrella.

(Cue- One Thing: RWBY)

"Wait...I recognize you from the wanted posters. You're...Neo Politan!" Rainbow said before the girl thrusted at her with her umbrella. Rainbow evades as she fought with Neo. "Why are you here?! We didn't do anything to you!"

As soon as she countered another time, Neo slowly rose her head up showing a black bowler hat upon her head.

"That hat. That belonged to…" Rainbow said remembering from the records she read. "You're after Ruby." she said before dodging another strike. "This isn't good. Is everyone who has a grudge against us in this city?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Hmm. Lot of commotion going on outside this morning. Must be some street performers or something." Jexi said.

"No, I don't think that's it. It's a little too rowdy for that." David said.

"I agree. Something doesn't feel right about all this." Zan said.

"Now that I think of it, Rainbow and Akane left early to set up their stand. Maybe I better contact them." Jexi said as he activated his comm, only to receive static. "Huh? That's weird. I'm not getting a signal."

"You guys!" Starlight said running in. "You're not gonna believe what DaDan posted on his channel awhile ago!"

"Oh boy… I had a feeling it was something like that." David said as the ones there watched the video.

"A Hero Hunt, huh?" Jexi said.

"Which means the noise outside must be…" Miles said.

"Villains, Assassins and Bounty Hunters out there looking for us." Frisk said.

"And Rainbow and Akane are in the middle of it." Hope said.

"Seems you all saw the video as well." Archie said entering with the Color Fighters.

"It's just like Master predicted. This must be the event he foresaw." Loli said.

"Just what is that brat planning to gain from this anyway?" Saki asked.

"Hmm. He's likely planning for two outcomes from this. The first is that the numbers will crush us. The second...he's using this as a recruitment drive to add more numbers to his side." Litmus said.

"Add more numbers to his side for what?" Axl asked.

"Even we don't know. But what we do know is these people coming here won't care about the civilians in the streets." Candy said.

"This is going to be a long Heroes Day. Okay. We're gonna need to cover the entire city. We need to reign in the situation." Jexi said.

_Meanwhile at the Agreste Mansion…_

"Hahaha! I can't believe we got this many people to join in on the Hero Hunt. I knew the video was good but not this good!" DaDan said.

"But isn't this sort of underestimating them though?" Dabi asked.

"Far from it. I put that video out for one purpose...to bring the strongest of the baddies here to wear them all down." DaDan said. "The ranking and money was just a way to bring in the fodder. And once our other plan kicks in...all eyes will be on you, boss Techno Flux."

"Yeah. I'll only say this again...you are certain he is right to lead our new group? He doesn't seem to be playing at full health." Shigaraki said.

"Don't worry, Shigaraki." Techno said. "I may not have the power you all possess...but I excel in other areas."

"I don't care if he is all there. As long as we carry out Stain's ideals and cull the unworthy heroes, I do not mind." Spinner said.

"And once Paris descends into chaos, a whole buttload of darkness will be on this city. Courtesy of you, Maleficent." Pete said.

"Spare me the prattle." Maleficent said.

"Now...let's be prepared ladies and gentlemen...the other special event is close to starting." Gabriel said. "After all...this is our day after all."

_Back in the city…_

"Okay...I know they wanted me to take care of the food run for this morning but...where the hell is the ship again?" Zoro pondered.

"Roronoa Zoro…" A few bounty hunters surrounded him. "One thousand dollars plus 320 Million Beli. Jackpot."

"Okay…" Zoro said slowly drawing his sword before quickly cutting them down. "What was that about?" he said before seeing some figures dragging off an unconscious Achilles. "The kid? What's going on…" he said before seeing Kairi and Jesse run down the street. "Hey, the hell's going on here?"

"DaDan put a bounty on all of us along with Achilles. Right now we have to rescue him." Kairi said.

They followed the group of seven into an old warehouse where they had him on an operating table.

"Look, we don't have the luxury of time right now. Let's just cut the device out before they go after us." Boba Fett said.

"Boba Fett? Didn't think we'd see him again so soon." Kairi said.

"This is tiresome… I say we cut the device out of the human and kill him. This manhunt for him will be ruined then." Jasper said.

"I've got a better idea." Cell said. "I'll just forgo the cutting." he smiled as he prepared to plunge his hand into Achilles' chest.

"Wind Blade!" Jesse shouted as a gust of wind knocked Cell back.

"Flower Shoot!" Kairi called firing a small orb of light with flower petals at Jasper and Boba Fett.

"Who dares…?!" Sombra asked as the League of destruction saw them.

"Oh, so it's them?" Freiza asked.

"Hey...its that purple freak from New York. Freezer or something, right?" Zoro said.

"Damnit, we don't have time for this!" Boba said. "Raynare, Alter, with me! Keep them away while Cell rips the core out!" he ordered as he activated his jetpack and started firing at the trio.

"Reflect!" Kairi called bouncing the shots back at him.

"I'll get the girl, you two deal with the armored guy and the angel." Zoro said.

"Actually, I'll keep Achilles away from Cell. Someone's got to keep these guys off of him." Jesse said.

"Do it. Let's go, Kairi." Zoro said.

"Right!" Kairi said. "There's no way we'll let you take Achilles!"

Zoro clashed with Alter as Kairi kept Boba and Raynare busy. Meanwhile, Jesse slammed into Cell, pushing him away from the operating table.

"Kid, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life." Cell growled as he got into a familiar stance. "Perfect Kamehameha!"

"No… You did." Jesse said as he grabbed Achilles and narrowly dodged the blast.

"Give that human back, Runt!" Jasper demanded.

"Jesse, run! Keep Achilles as far away from them as possible!" Kairi said.

"Right. Be careful, you guys." Jesse said as he started running.

"Fire!" Kairi called launching a fireball at Raynare.

"Hah!" Freiza said deflecting it. "You two made a grave mistake."

"You now have to deal with all of us." Sombra added, smiling evilly.

"Uh huh...and when are you gonna tell us this grave mistake?" Zoro asked. "Cause besides the Saber lookalike, I just see a bunch of clowns."

"And all I see...is a duo of CORPSES!" Sombra said as he activated his magic, sealing the two in a dome of black crystal. "Frieza, attack!" he ordered. "Wait...where is…" he said before Zoro stood behind him.

"Three Sword Style...Oni Giri!" Zoro said moving past Sombra.

"What was that supposed to…" Sombra said as his horn fell off.

"There...much better now." Zoro smirked.

"Nicely done, Zoro. His own arrogance ended up being his downfall." Kairi said. "Thunder!" she called summoning a lightning bolt down onto Boba Fett.

"It's gonna take more than a shock to get through my Mandalorian...what?" he said seeing them both gone. "Son of a…!"

"They've gone…" Raynare said.

"Find them! We can't let that kid get away from us." Boba said.

"So...how's it feel to have your pride cut, Sombra?" Frieza joked holding the broken horn.

"Oh, shut up. It's only an inconvenience." Sombra growled as he took the horn, the broken part of his body turning into shadow and flowing back into him, causing it to grow back. "Roronoa Zoro… you will regret making a mockery of the true King of the Crystal Empire."

_Outside…._

"*Pant* *Pant*" Kairi said. "That was close. Are you okay, Zoro?"

"Yeah, course I am. Hopefully we bought Jesse and Achilles enough time to get far away." Zoro said.

"I hope so too. We better contact the others and let them know what happened." Kairi said.

"Tried that. The comms aren't working. Someone must be jamming the signals." Zoro said.

"Then let's hurry back to the ship, I'll lead the way so you don't get lost." Kairi said.

"Please. I don't get lost. I remember, it's to the right." Zoro said heading right.

"No it's left." Kairi sighed as she went after him.

Meanwhile back with Akane….

"HAH!" Akane said kicking Wolf in the face hard, knocking some teeth out.

"U...Unbelievable…. How could she have ...taken all of us down so fast?" Wolf groaned before falling unconscious.

"Dumb mutts." Akane said. "Gotta warn the others. Hopefully I'm not too late." she said before being caught up by the other Beastmen. "Oh come on!" she groaned as she engaged them.

"CHARGE!" A voice called out as Papelne was seen in Lion form running towards her. "Have no fear, Papelne is here!"

"Pap! Boy am I glad to see ya!" Akane said. "How'd you find me?"

"I picked up a bunch of beastmen scents gathering and when I tracked them, I saw you being surrounded so here I am." Papelne said.

"Thanks for gettin' here. Think you can keep these guys busy? I gotta find everyone else." Akane said.

"Just leave it to me! Just get back here with some help as soon as you can!" Papelne said.

"You're the best, Pap!" Akane said running off.

"No problem, Akane. I'm going to show them not to mess with any of my friends!" Papelne said as she heard a voice in her head.

"I have seen your resolve, and so I shall lend you my power." They said. "I am thou, thou art I. Show your foes no mercy and the powers of the Guard Dog of Hell!"

"Okay!" Papelne smirked shifting back as a card depicting a woman with a lion appeared. "C'mon out, Cerberus!" she said slicing it as appearing above her was a black three headed dog as it growled at the Beastmen.

The Beastmen whimpered as Cerberus attacked.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha." Akane panted as she ran. "I gotta..get to the others before…" Akane said as she saw a parade going on. "The parade...I guess I almost forgot about...what the?" she said seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting on top of the balloons. "No way...they got to Ladybug?"

"Look out everyone! She's been akumatized!" Cat Noir said.

"Yeah...and you're done for, you mangy cat." Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted but was shocked to see Ladybug turn his hand onto himself as he turned to dust before the people's eyes.

"No...no way…" Akane said dropping to her knees in shock.

"I win! Hawk Moth wins!" Ladybug said picking up Cat Noir's Ring.

_Meanwhile back at the Agreste Mansion…_

"Hahaha! Priceless. How did you pull off that trick?" DaDan asked.

"Let's just say I called on an old friend." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma returned to him before he put it into Natalie as she became clad in black and red. "Now, Catalyst...increase my power!" he said as his suit turned a vibrant red. "Now...I stand here as the Scarlet Moth."

"Scarlet Moth. Sounds fun." Twice said.

"Now...let the real fun begin." Hawk Moth said as all the akuma in his lair turned red and flew out in droves.

"In that case...it's time." Techno said, turning to face all of the gathered villains. "Ladies and gentlemen...let's go make history."

"Yeah ha ha! Out we go guys! To the Eiffel Tower!" DaDan said as everyone but Catalyst left the lair.

Back with Rainbow, she was still fighting with Neo as she parried her blade on her umbrella.

"Why? Why go through with this? Why accept this invitation? I get that you want revenge, but DaDan can't be trusted!" Rainbow said.

Neo said nothing as she pointed her umbrella at Rainbow.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh? Then again, I don't think you talk a lot at all do ya?" Rainbow said before dodging a thrust. "I can't keep wasting time here. I need to get outta here. The others have to be swarmed by now."

"Hurry, go on ahead!" A voice called out as Muveil descended in front of her.

"Muveil!" Rainbow said. "Right on time. Neo's really been on me."

Muveil looked at Neo. "Neo Politan, former associate of Roman Torchwick. Semblance, can create illusions allowing her to keep her opponents on their toes." she said drawing her sword.

Neo steeled herself as she entered a stanced.

"I think you mighta touched a nerve when you said his name." Rainbow said.

"Roman died during the battle of Beacon. Ruby Rose was the last person seen with him. And Neo believes she's the one to blame." Muveil said.

"Can you keep her busy? I gotta meet up with the others." Rainbow said before a figure pounced down on her.

"Well...seems we have a lot of prey out today." said a familiar muscle bound villain

"Bane. Sure. Why not?" Rainbow said.

"Why not try me on for size!" Another voice called as Saki tackled into him.

"I'm out!" Rainbow said trying to run before stumbling a bit. "Damn...this is getting hard." she said.

Bane recovered and grabbed Saki.

"You have made a grave mistake, little girl." Bane said.

"Let's see how far my strength matches against yours!" Saki said activating her Xtatic form.

Bane leaped back as he grouped up with Neo to face Muveil and Saki. "He esparadas mucho tiempo para eseo… now we break your backs." he said slamming his fists together as Neo drew her sword from her umbrella.

"Let's kick their asses, Muveil." Saki said.

"Yes." Muveil said as her wing popped out behind her.

Meanwhile out in Paris, the Scarlet Akumas were swarming about, evilising anyone they touched into red versions of their akumatized selves.

"First a Manhunt, now Hawk Moth makes a move?" Hope asked kicking down a Beastman. "This is too much for even us to handle. We gotta get some backup."

"I agree. We can't keep this up forever." Jexi said. "One of us needs to get to Master Fu's and get Miraculouses."

"I'm on it." Axl said.

He headed to Master Fu's only for him and the gang to be blocked off by an army of robots.

"Hohoho! So nice of you all to gather here for me." said a familiar scientist.

"Eggman." Sonic said.

"You're here too?! I thought after the whole Phantom Ruby war, you were done with working with others!" Hope said.

"You call me taking all of you out myself working with others? Hardly." Eggman said. "No. I'm simply here for myself. I know what DaDan promised is just a ploy to gather villains for the New Universal Villains."

"Let me guess, you're not interested?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not. The little idiot even claimed that he got Flux to support him." Eggman said. "Which is another lie. Now where was I? Ah yes. Eggbots...destroy them!"

"Please." Sonic said easily taking them out. "Got anything else, Baldy McNosehair?"

"Blast you, Sonic!" Eggman cursed. "Well...good thing I brought this." he said as a familiar mech flew to him. "The new and improved Egg Dragoon! Now...I could just blow you all apart but...I just thought of something much more fun." he said aiming the cannons of the mech at the school.

"No!" Kagura said. "My sister's there!"

"Hahahaha! Say goodbye to...!" Eggman said before Jexi and Hope rammed into him.

"Axl! Hurry and get out of here. We can handle this!" Jexi shouted.

"Right, the calvary is on its way!" Axl said as he dashed out.

"David, you go with Axl. David?" Hope said looking around.

"Afraid he's already gone." Jexi said. "I sent him ahead before Axl. Just to misdirect anyone listening in."

"Heh… always the cunning strategist." Hope said.

"What can I say...runs in my veins." Jexi said.

_At Master Fu's…_

"Yes...I can see all the chaos going on in the city. You were right to come here, Mr. Ishihara." Master Fu said.

"Thank you, Master Fu." David said with a bow. "We'll need all the help we can get out there."

"Very well." he said opening the Miracle Box. "Take as many as you want."

David picked out the Fox, Turtle and Bee Miraculous. "Time to run a delivery service."

_At the School Locker Room…_

"When this is over, I swear I'll take you to the movies." Alya said as she held hands with Nino.

"No, I'll take you to the movies." Nino said.

David then arrived inside the locker room.

"David?" Nino asked.

"No time. We need you guys' help out there." David said. He then held out the fox and turtle Miraculouses.

"Wait...you're Rena Rouge?!" Nino said to Alya.

"Well yeah." Alya said as Trixx appeared in front of Nino as she put the necklace on.

"And you never told me?!" Nino asked.

"No time to explain. Just take them." David said.

"Yeah...hurry up, Carapace." Alya said. "Trixx, let's pounce!" she said transforming into Rena Rouge once again.

"Right." Nino said putting on the bracelet as Wayzz appeared. "Wayzz, Shell on!" he said transforming into Carapace.

_At the Grand Paris Hotel a bit later..._

"Come on! Hurry up and give it!" Chloe said. She had set up a signal light to guide David, and wasn't pleased that Sectonia didn't come, but wanted the Miraculous after awhile.

"Magic word please." David said.

"I know it. It's Buzz on." Chloe said.

"I'm looking for please." David said.

"Fine. Please give it to me." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry, say that a little louder?" David said.

"Why you…' Chloe said.

"Kidding." he said giving it to her as she put it on as Pollen appeared.

"Here and ready, my queen." Pollen said.

"Pollen, Buzz on!" Chloe said once again becoming Queen Bee.

It didn't take long before the heroes and the five Miraculous users gathered near the Eiffel Tower where an army of both Akumatized villains and regular villains as Hawk Moth stood there with the others.

"Hehehe. Welcome one and all! We're so glad you all could come today. Now I know you wanna hurry and get at them but before then...a very important announcement." DaDan said. "As of this moment...the Universal Villains have returned! And to inspire you...please welcome our leader!" DaDan said as he, Shigaraki, Hawk Moth and Maleficent parted as Techno slowly walked into view.

"Greetings, fellow villains." Techno began. "I am Dr. Techno, and I'd like to say a few things. You see, my friend here," he said, guestering to Hawk Moth, "has a dream. A dream that keeps getting trampled upon every time an akuma is purified. I ask you, what dreams do you have? Wealth? Power? Revenge? Well, whatever they are, I think I know one thing that connects them...those heroes!" he shouted, pointing to the Hero Alliance. "Every time, they've beaten you down, stopped your plans, and trampled your dreams. Well, no more I say! No more will our goals be kept from us! In all the time I've watched them, I've come to see that their greatest power lies in how they work together, and I thought: if heroes can do it...why can't we villains do the same? Together, every single one of us is a force to be reckoned with, but together...we will defeat those heroes! We will achieve our dreams! We WILL be superior! So I ask you, join us not as servants, but as equals, and together...we shall be the greatest force the Multiverse has ever seen! We will be...the new **UNIVERSAL VILLAINS**!" he finished as the villains erupted in applause.

"So what's the plan?" Ace asked.

"It's simple. We go out there and start punching away." Jexi said. "All the way till we reach Hawk Moth and Techno."

"Sounds like a plan, time to show them what we're really made of." Fefnir said.

"Everyone! You have two objectives. One: retrieve the Butterfly Miraculous from Hawk Moth. And the other...make it out alive!" Jexi ordered. "Can you all do that?"

"Did you even need to ask that?" Natsu said as the heroes stood up one after the other.

"Let's give everything we've got!" Mari said as Athena appeared by her side along with Mercury popping out of her hair with a determined look in his eye.

"I'm freaking ready!" Eddy said. "Let's get these suckers!"

"Charge!" Jexi ordered.


	25. The Heroes Day Part 2

We tune back to what we saw last time as the Hero Alliance charged into the fray against the massive army of Villains below.

"What do you know? They showed up. That was nice of them." DaDan said.

"Go on! Do not go soft! Cull away all those who are unworthy of the name hero!" Spinner shouted.

"Give it your best shot!" Kagura said activating Dare Drive.

"This is so amazing right now! Trounce those heroes! Make em...eh?" DaDan said as he saw Boba Fett and his group standing there. "Can I help you? The fighting is down there."

"We're not here for the fight." Boba said. "There's something we need from you."

"Sorry but you'll have to wait till sundown to get your reward money." DaDan said.

"Who said we wanted the reward?" Boba said as he grabbed DaDan and threw him towards Techno, knocking them both down. "Jasper, hit him."

Jasper then walked up to the downed Techno, summoned her helmet, and attempted to hit him before being pierced by Hawk Moth.

"You'll have to leave. This boy is under my protection." Hawk Moth said.

Jasper then poofed as her gem fell to the ground.

Boba then looked at Techno. "Are you really gonna let that brat trick ya like this?"

"WH-what're you talking about?" Dadan asked. "I'm not tricking him. He's the…"

"Don't lie. We saw you at the cemetery, we know your game. And we know that Techno has a bout of memory loss. Which is why I'm doing this!" he said as he picked Techno up and hit him over the head.

"Hey, don't do that to him! I never used him once. I was…" DaDan said.

"You can stop. He knows you've been using him from the very beginning." Hawk Moth said.

"What...he...he knew? But...why did he stay then? Why didn't he just run?" DaDan said speechless.

"DaDan...I could have run at any time. The reason I stayed was cause...you may have been...my first and only real friend." Techno said.

"Boss…" DaDan said as he gritted his teeth. "Equip! The Pleading Gloves!" he shouted as he went and slugged Boba Fett across the face and sent him flying. "You...I'll only say this once...keep away...from my friend!"

"What?! That didn't work?!" Boba asked.

"I don't know who you are in the slightest." Techno said. "All I know is this… I'm going to be the one who leads this organization. So either accept me for who I am now...or be prepared to be crushed."

Boba Fett sighed before getting up. "Guess there's no getting the old you back huh?"

"No. But you can still join me." Techno said. "What do you say?" he said offering a hand.

"...Fine. We're in." Boba said, taking his hand.

"Seems the heroes are starting to get the upper hand. Think it's about time some of us went down there." Dabi said.

"Yes. It's time for the endgame." Hawk Moth said. "As for my Akuma's...it doesn't matter how many they defeat." he said as Dark Cupid fired arrows into the recently freed people allowing them to be akumatized once more.

"What the? But we already saved them!" Kaminari said.

"It's Dark Cupid! He's reinvigorating everyone with his arrows! Whatever you do, don't let him hit you!" Hope said.

"Rain down on them, my Scarlet Akuma! I won't rest until all of the Miraculouses are ours!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"Hmm...I wonder…" Sombra mused as he saw the five Miraculous users fighting in the crowd.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." a voice said as David rode to his location on his motorcycle.

"You must be Ishihara." Sombra said. "I suppose I can spare some time before I turn those five against one another." he said. "Prepare to die!"

"What's death...to a devil?" David asked as he unleashed his Ice Reaper Claw.

"You may be a devil slayer…" Sombra said summoning a sword. "But I am the Rightful King of the Crystal Empire!"

"Sure, sure." David said with a scoff. "I've been on the battlefield against literal gods. Compared to them, this is nothing."

"I am no god." Sombra said, darkness swirling around him. "I am much more terrifying." he said, firing a green blast at David.

David jumps into Sapphire God: Armament as he slashed the blast into nothing. "Didn't you hear? My ice can pierce through even darkness."

"Then let us see you try!" Sombra dared, summoning several black crystals that floated in the air and shot towards the Godslayer.

"Arctic Style: Ravaging Fangs!" David said as he dealt rapid slashes with his claw.

The slashes shattered the crystals in midair, with one of them catching Sombra in the midsection, sending him reeling.

"That's impossible…" Sombra gaped. "Not even the princesses could shatter my crystals! What ARE you?!" Sombra yelled.

"Oh, no one all that special… Just another big-city punk." David said.

"Grr…" Sombra growled. "I have no intention of dying here! You are nothing! **NOTHING**!" he shouted, charging straight at David.

A ball of energy appears in David's hand. "Impulse Desire!" he shouted as he slammed the energy ball on Sombra.

"GGRRAAHH!" Sombra screamed as the energy washed over him. When the attack died down, the fallen king was left smoking, unconscious, and covered in blood on the ground.

"Phew…" David said as he reverted. "Well, that was fun. I'll be looking forward to our next bout." he said as he looked around. "Now, I just gotta take some of the heat off the others." he said as he got on his bike and headed to the streets.

"Time to try the new project Mari made from those Robot Masters." Axl said. "Speed Gear!" he called as time slowed down around him. "Let's see how you like this!" he called firing a barrage of bullets at the enemies around him before he deactivated the Speed Gear as all the shots made contact.

"Keep focus! We can't let Hawk Moth get the upper hand!" Ladybug said.

"Trying to!" Hope said as Dark Cupid aimed at Carapace.

"Carapace, watch out!" Rena Rouge called out, jumping over him and taking the hit as she fell to the ground.

"Rena Rouge! Are you okay?" Carapace asked.

"It's not Rena Rouge." she said as one of the Akuma entered her Miraculous as her suit turned red. "It's Rena Rage now!" she said laughing.

"Nooo!" Carapace said as an Akuma entered his Miraculous as well.

"Carapace!" Lin and Sheena called.

"There is no more Carapace…." he said standing up as he was red as well. "There's only… Shell Shock!" he said throwing his shield.

"I wonder if I can…" Azura said as her pendant glowed. "In the White Light, a hand reaches through…"

"Oh no you don't!" Twice said intervening and cutting her off. "No singing on our Villains Day, missy!"

"Back off!" Roy said as he glowed a rainbow aura. "Critical Blade!" he said slamming down Dragonbind onto Twice only to be hit with blue flames.

"Hey, quit trying to ruin things." Dabi said.

"You...I don't know why, but something about you reminds me of Shouto." Roy said pointing his blade at Dabi.

"Please. I'm nothing like poor little Shouto Todoroki." Dabi said as he fired blue flames at Roy once more.

"Hang on Roy, I've got your back!" Queen Bee said before Despair Bear froze her in place.

"Queen Bee, wait! He's going to…" Sectonia started. But it was too late as Dark Cupid hit her as she was akumatized as well.

"That's Queen Wasp to you!" Queen Wasp said.

"Well, there goes our backup…!" Hope said fending Shell Shock off.

"I know you're still in there, Chloe. You have to fight it!" Sectonia said as she clashed with Queen Wasp.

"Guh… S-Sectonia… Help me." Queen Wasp groaned.

"She's fighting it…! Chloe, please! This isn't you!" Sectonia said.

"S-Sectonia!" Queen Wasp cried out before something pounced on her.

"Ah...so this is where the meeting was. I was wondering." said a familiar feline villainess.

"That voice!" Corona said.

"Cheetah." Jexi said. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? I've come to take the life of the one who stole my prey." Cheetah said. "I don't care about the reward, or joining some cult. All I want… is that boy's Lunarian Blood!"

"You'll have to get in line, Cheetah." a voice said as a familiar Amazon flew down. "His head is mine."

"Wonder Woman." X said. "Are you the only one of your Regime here?"

"This does not concern the Regime. I've only come for vengeance for losing the control of the Amazons and the Regime's destruction at your hands." Wonder Woman said.

"You want me? Come and get me, Wonder Woman. I'm right here!" David said as he was riding his motorcycle through the streets.

"David, you're here!" Ace said. "You're just in time for the party." he smiled.

"Sorry about that. I was a little busy taking off some heat." David said. "Fair warning to the both of you. It's been a long time since I saw either of you, and I'm a lot stronger now." he said as he got off his bike.

"It doesn't matter how strong you think you are. By the might of Zeus, I shall see you dead!" Wonder Woman said.

"Not before I rip both of your hearts out." Cheetah said.

"Hmm… A three-way battle just might be a nice change of pace. Alright, I'm game. Let's go." David said.

The three of them battled each other as David contended with both.

"How is it that you and Minerva are still rivals? It was over when she was brutalized." Wonder Woman said.

"Over? Hardly. I only ended up that way because of Takeda. Not by him." Cheetah said.

"She's right. I had nothing to do with that… Well, almost nothing, but it's a very long story and I'd rather not go over the details." David said.

"Then why? Why continue to fight Minerva? It's pointless." Wonder Woman asked.

"Because of one thing. Rivals tend to push each other to be stronger in unexpected ways. Besides… Part of me would feel rather sad...if I didn't have anyone to test my mettle against." David said.

"That is your answer? How disappointing. She has no chance of redemption. She deserves death." Wonder Woman said. "Just as you do."

"That's not for you to decide." David said. "She has as much a right to decide her own path as anybody else."

"Then you are a fool for trusting her judgment." Wonder Woman said.

"And you are a greater fool for believing our paths are wrong." Cheetah said as she lunged at Wonder Woman as the two engaged each other in fierce combat.

"Whoa… I was not expecting her to say something like that." David said under his breath.

"Maybe it's better if we just...let them work out their issues." Sectonia said.

"I guess… Looks like she ended up helping us out again." David said with a smile.

"Yeah but we still have a problem. That's the number of normal villains and akumatized villains." Titanica said.

"Yeah. And Hawk Moth and Techno and DaDan just watch us from up there. Them and their smirks and Hawk Moth's cane." Eddy said.

"Cane...that may be the key to winning this." Levy said.

"Let's get moving, then. Every second we waste is another second they gain the advantage." David said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. Looks like the cavalry is rushing to our side." Jexi said as they saw the citizens of Paris arming themselves with normal household objects as they took the fight to the villains.

"Parisians, we can be heroes, just for one day!" Nora called as she held the French flag up as the citizens cheered.

"The people of Paris are rallying. This day just keeps getting better and better." David said. "Everyone, let us take the offensive! Charge!"

"What the? Since when can citizens partici…" one thug said before a citizen knocked them out.

"Damn...we didn't plan for this." DaDan said.

"Well...guess there's always one unpredictable variable." Techno said.

"But I don't get it. One of them's gotta have the apex prize by now." Dadan said. "Why hasn't Achilles been...they're hiding him. Attention all villains. I've decided to up the reward for Achilles to One trillion! Find him and if anyone gets in your way, don't be afraid to kill em, be they a hero or civilian!"

"Hear that? Looks like DaDans upped the stakes!" Cat Noir said beating back Riposte.

"Why are they so obsessed with Achilles anyway? He's just a normal boy!" Ladybug said.

"There's a device in his chest that opens portals to the Lost Universe, if they get their hands on it...you don't wanna find out what happens next." Ace said as he summoned Leviathan and Asura.

"Last we checked, we sent Kairi and Jesse to look after him. They should have at least found him by now." Jexi said.

"And with the Comms down, we can't contact them." Mari said as Athena unleashed Agneystra on a large group of enemies. "We need to find the one jamming the signal."

"Forget the signal. If we can take down Hawk Moth, we can end all this madness." Jexi said.

"But first we'll need to get past his little entourage." David said.

"Leave it to me. I'll clear us a way." Hope said.

"Hah! You? You may be worth a million but you're the joke of those five." DaDan laughed.

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you." Magress said.

"What's there to underestimate? We know everything about him." DaDan said. "He's an idiot who jumps to random conclusions, he always tries to do his best but makes things worse. Heck, even Stain said that he's not worthy of the name hero. So tell us...how are we underestimating him?!" DaDan said laughing along with everyone.

(Cue: Gohan's Anger (Epic Rock Cover)- Dragon Ball Z)

Hope clenched his fidst as he walked up to the crowd of villains.

"What? You're really gonna sacrifice yourself for them? You must be as stupid as we thought." Raynare said.

"You're right." Hope said looking up. "Ever since my journey began as a hero, I've let all these mistakes happen. I jump to conclusions, I jinx my teammates, I make things worse for everyone. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve the name hero… if I even want it."

"Now hold on just a minute!" a voice shouted as Jexi stood by him. "Hope...a lot of what you say is true but...I didn't let you stay around cause you were a hero. I let you stay cause...you've honestly become one of my greatest friends."

"Jexi…" Hope said.

"You make mistakes, that much is true. But honestly, nobody is perfect. No one can go around saying they've never made a single mistake." Litmus said as he and the other Color Fighters joined them.

"Sure, you're sometimes a screw up. But you never stop trying to improve." Aqua said. "You keep getting back up. Move forward, grow. I know that. If it wasn't for you… I would've been stranded in darkness."

"You honestly think you're the only screw up here? Heck, we're a whole group of screw ups." Jexi said laughing.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"You know how I get. I always think of fighting first, not even thinking about if it's a trap or not. You wouldn't imagine how many times that backfired on me." Jexi said.

"How...how can you all be so lax with that? Are you fools?" Raynare demanded.

"No...it's cause we're friends. As if talking about stuff like this would bring us down." Jexi said.

Hope smiled as he stood up. "We are friends, Jexi. And I also consider my team my friends. As well as David, and Mark, and Ace! I choose to keep moving forward because of the bonds I made with everyone I meet, mistakes or not! My power is theirs…. And in return… I receive power from THEM!" Hope said as he burst into a bright azure Aura.

"What the? What is he doing?" Loli asked.

"A lost power. One thought lost along with the god mode. Color Burst." Litmus said.

Hope then went into Azure God Mode: The Heroic, but then his lindings turned into wings as images of the six heroes appeared. Vargas and Selena's symbols of fire and ice went on his left arm, while Lance and Eze's symbols of earth and lightning went on his right. And on his chest, the symbols of light and darkness went in a yin-yang spiral on his chest as his eyes turned bright blue as his wings shattered.

"Vargas and the others did it." Ace said.

"It wasn't just Vargas and the other six heroes, Ace." Hope said. "It was everyone. Everyone that I consider my friends… and greatest family. Take a long look. This is my debut. Azure God: Burst Mode!" Hope said.

"And here's something for them to be REALLY scared of." David said as he and Sectonia entered their Burst Modes as well.

"Wait, those two also got Burst Mode? When did that happen?!" Litmus asked. "The Master will definitely need to hear of this once this is over. But for now...they need our full support. Come! Origami Army!" he shouted as paper soldiers appeared around the small group.

"True we don't have God Modes, Burst Modes or whatever. But we are Color Fighters. These guys are considered our family. So if they fight, we fight too." Archie said.

"Don't….don't you dare mock us!" Raynare said lunging at Hope.

"T-This is…" Techno stammered, sweat running down his face.

"Boss...what's wrong? You look s-s-scared." DaDan said sweating as much as Techno was if not more.

"... Change of plans. We need to get the Miraculous and leave now!" Techno said. "Everyone, attack! Get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! Then if there is time, get the Fox, Turtle and Bee as well!"

"Where's all that confidence from before, DaDan?" Hope asked. "I hope you weren't underestimating me because I was weak."

"Gah!" DaDan shouted in fear.

"You always were a spineless coward then. You're a spineless coward now!" Ace said.

"Will you two shut up?! Just die already!" Raynare said lunging right at Hope, light spear in hand.

Hope then caught Raynare and froze her in a block of ice.

"You shouldn't doubt me." Hope said. "The tides turn now. This is now my… no, OUR heroes day!"

(Cue- Ultimate Battle- Dragonball Super)

"Get them!" DaDan said in fear as the villain army charged.

"Everyone… let's go!" Hope said.

The rest of the hero army charged back and was quickly overtaking the villains.

"TELOC VOVIM AGRA ORS TABA ORD AVAVOGO!" Simon chanted summoning Queen Sheba as she tore through the Giants.

"Sirs, we're getting beaten badly out there. We need a new plan." Compress said.

"Get to the ship Boba Fett brought. Prep it and get it ready. We need a quick getaway." DaDan said before one of the villains was flung right into him. "Hey watch…" he said before hearing sparks as he saw a broken device. "No! The jammer! Now there's nothing stopping the Universal Police from getting here!"

"Time's up!" Tsuki said.

"Were not beaten yet!" Hawk Moth said. "I still have my akumas!" he said sending a swarm of Scarlet Akumas at them.

"Come, fire!" Hope said as the fire symbol went in front of him. "I'm gonna borrow a little something from you, Fire Fist Ace." he said as flames gathered. "Fire…FIST!" Hope said as the akumas were burned away in a stream of fire.

"No!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"Guys...it's time." Jexi said as he grabbed Hope, David, Ace and Mark as he leapt at Hawk Moth. "Ultimate Color...Rising Jump!" he shouted as the five went at Hawk Moth as he quickly raised his cane as the five pushed against it as it slowly began to break.

"It's time I showed you the power hidden inside me!" Hope said as the elemental symbols circled about. "This is...my ultimate technique!"

"No...I can't...I won't let this end." Hawk Moth said as his cane started to crack more.

"Here's a beatdown!" Hope said as images of the Six Heroes appeared from the symbols like gateways as they attacked Hawk Moth's cane. "Elemental...Rampage!" he shouted as the attacks of six different elements impacted on the cane, giving the five the final push they needed before the cane snapped in two.

"No!" Hawk Moth said returning to his normal suit color as the akumatized villains reverted back to normal.

"No! Grr!" Catalyst said from Hawk Moth's lair before running out.

The five soon began to surround him, DaDan and Techno.

"It's over. You guys lose. The Police will be here before too long." Jexi said.

"Aw come on. Isn't it tradition to let the bad guys get away to cause trouble another day?" DaDan asked.

"Don't even try talking your way out of this. Your plan failed, you lost." Ace said.

"Now...I'm going to freeze Hawk Moth. That way we can claim the Miraculous." David said as unaware to them, a blue feather floated down onto the cane.

"I can sense your despair and depression." a voice said as in the lair was a woman in blue holding a fan. "I am Mayura. Now...please allow me to help."

"No...you can't. Don't use that!" Hawk Moth said.

"What's he talking about?" Techno pondered. "Don't tell me...he had another hidden secret?"

"Guys… Get into fighting positions. It's not over yet." David said.

"Now...give in. Let me be your shield." Mayura said.

"I...have no choice." Hawk Moth said as his cane transformed into a large moth-like monster.

"Whoa! Since when can Hawk Moth do that?" Natsu asked as the other heroes watched from below.

"He can't. That's the power of the Peacock Miraculous." Levy said.

"The other Miraculous that went missing." Ryu said.

"Now's our chance." DaDan said as he and Techno ran as Hawk Moth quickly joined them.

"Hey wait!" Jexi shouted before the monster blocked the path.

"Looks like we're stuck with this thing." Ace said.

The monster moth flapped its wings, sending strong winds at them and pushed them back before it soon vanished and became a cane once more as a feather flew out of it.

"What on earth?" Hope said seeing the feather. "So that's it. Hawk Moth had another ally. Someone using the Peacock Miraculous."

Techno, DaDan and Hawk Moth were soon a good distance away from the tower.

"I can't let them track me. Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall!" Hawk Moth said reverting to normal.

"I can't believe we got outta that. Who made that monster?" Dadan asked.

"That was the power of the Peacock Miraculous. It can create guadian monsters out of personal objects. It's the Miraculous I kept hidden inside my safe." Gabriel said.

"But… how could anyone have used it? No one was in the mansion except…" Techo said.

"Nathalie." Gabriel realized. "She didn't have to go that far. I was hoping no one would use that one again. You see...it's a damaged Miraculous. If we didn't use it on that day..."

"Still...she handled it quite well. I see another potential ally." Techno said before his comm rang. "Huh? What is it?"

"We have the ship prepped." Spinner said. "Everyone should be meeting up soon."

"And recruits?" DaDan asked.

"Only two unfortunately." Spinner said looking at Neo and Eggman. "We need to leave soon before the Police show up."

"Drat! And we didn't get Achilles either!" Dadan said.

"Or the Miraculous." Techno said sadly. "I'm sorry, Gabriel."

"It's fine. There will be other chances." Gabriel said. "I have not given up quite yet."

_Back with the heroes on the Galaxy King…_

"And that's the whole story." Hope said as they were with Achillies. "Everyone was after you and that Lost Universe device."

"Uh...why are you telling me the story again?" Achilles asked.

"Just making sure you get it." Hope said.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this. We all know you just wanted a normal life." Sunset said.

"Come on. How can that be expected in a place like this?" Jesse asked. "Still, I'm glad we got you out of there when we did, Achilles."

"Same here." Kairi said.

"Thanks either way." Achilles said. "Still...I can't believe that bastard would go and put something right next to my heart. Damn bastard!" he shouted in anger as he punched the wall.

"You're talking about… him, right?" Hope asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?!" Achilles shouted in anger. "And in the end...he never even gave me what I asked for."

"Asked for?" Hope asked.

"Each of us five, we all asked a wish from him. Heart wanted to be a hero, Spade wanted to find his mother's attacker, Diamond wanted to protect her sister, Club wanted to be respected. Me...what I wanted...to be honest...I wanted to meet my old man and ask him something...why did he go and abandon my mother." Achilles said.

"Cretaceous, huh? Yeah, he always tends to dodge that subject." Alphamon said.

"I've seen him." Damien said. "I've seen Dad."

"You have?" Achilles asked.

"Truth is...he doesn't have a lot of life left in him." Damien said. "He made 25 families...just so he could have some sort of...inheritance battle."

"Oh yeah, he mentioned that when we visited Kenshin's home, didn't he?" Natsu asked.

"Just what is this inheritance anyway?" Elementa asked.

"From what my brother always told me, it's everything dad has ever collected. All the money he made, his research notes, secrets of the worlds, even dangerous and ancient weapons." Damien said.

"All of that collected by one man? Unthinkable!" Miles said.

"So...where is it?" Hope said.

"Sorry but dad is the only one who knows." Damien said.

"Still, what is that guy thinking, pitting the families that he himself set up against each other?" David asked.

"Hmm. So...the winner of that battle gets to do whatever they want with it?" Achilles asked. "In that case...if I were to win...I'm gonna destroy the inheritance!"

"Whoa… Achilles, you sounded a little too serious for a moment there." Leia said.

"But… He might have a point. Stuff like that is very dangerous in the wrong hands." David said.

"And if Achilles or Damien did win, they could do whatever they wanted with that inheritance." Jexi said.

"Well...if I got it...I think I want to destroy the weapons. And use the money to open a clinic." Damien said.

"A clinic?" Hope asked.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought lately. I was given a power that thrives on poison. Seeing that, I better understand how poisons work on the body. I want to be able to use that and my medical knowledge...and help cure a lot of people." Damien said.

"That is a very noble dream you have, Damien. I hope you reach it soon in the future." Shanoa said.

"Thanks, Shanoa." Damien said

"For now, let's just enjoy the festivities. It's still Heroes Day for awhile longer." Jexi said.

"Yeah, we can't let that go to waste. And we got to fight alongside Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee one last time for awhile." Ace said.

"Cheer up. We'll definitely see them again, sometime." Jexi said.

"And next time, they'll join us on our adventure too." Spade assured. "Where do you think our journey will take us next?" he said looking up at the night sky.

"Heh...not sure." Jexi said. "Techno, DaDan and the new Universal Villains are still out there. So no telling what they got planned. As for villain wise, other than that, there's no major crisis going on."

"Well wherever it is, I hope our journey takes us somewhere amazing." Azura said.

"Yeah. But sometimes you gotta wonder...what does the future hold?" Jexi pondered.

As soon as those words were said, an image soon showed a forest as two boys walked through it.

"Hey, come on. Pick up the pace!" the younger brother said.

"Don't...rush me. Not my fault...he's making us do this. I mean, going to school? He never even went!" the older brother said. "Besides, I can work better at home in my lab than outside."

"Don't be like that. Besides...we can finally have a chance to be heroes like dad was." the younger brother said.

"Heroes huh? Yeah but heroes are played out. He just wants us to know how to fight." the older brother said.

"That's the idea, genius. If we want to be heroes, we have to learn how to fight." the younger brother said.

"You got a...hey! I never said I wanted to...damn it, Jin! Get back here!" he said chasing after him.

"Not a chance, Glitz. We're being heroes..and we'll be heroes just like Dad was. We'll become the next generation of the Dimensional Heroes." Jin said.

Our next story will take place in the far future where the next generation of heroes will spring forth in a new land. How will they handle the challenges ahead? Well...you'll just have to check it out.


End file.
